Chronicle of potter Malfoy
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Harry et Drago vivent paisiblement, entourés de leur grande famille. Les Potter se mettent facilement dans les merdes les plus noir, alors imaginez leurs 7enfants, Potter-Malfoy, perdus dans les mondes des Fondateurs de Poudlard, Narnia quand tu nous tiens…
1. Prologue

**_Chronicle of potter-Malfoy_**

**_Resumé: _**Harry et Drago vivent paisiblement, entourés désormais de leur grande famille. Mais n'oublions pas, Les Potter ont une facilités déconcertante à se mettre dans la merde plus noir que des scrout a pétard, alors imaginés leurs 7enfants, Potter-Malfoy, chacun perdue dans les méandres du mondes des Fondateurs de Poudlard, Narnia quand tu nous tiens…

**_Couples: _**Edmund pevensie X Angelique Potter-Malfoy (OC)

**_Crossovers: _**Harry Potter et Narnia

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient, hormis cette histoire et ces enfants Potter-Malfoy. (même si j'en rêve)

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Potter-Malfoy's Familly<em>**

**_Enfants des Potter-Malfoy :_**

Le 1er Janvier (19 ans) : L'ainé, James Sirius Potter-Malfoy, été né deux ans après la fin de la guerre, ses cheveux court noir de geai et ses yeux froids comme l'acier étaient un doux mélange des deux familles. Sa baguette : du bois de hêtre de 23,6 cm possédait du crin de licorne et le garçon parlait fourchelangue depuis sa naissance, à la plus grande surprise des deux pères. Dés son entré à Pouddlard, il fut répartit à Serpentard et devint immédiatement le prince des glaces. Il travaille comme assistant de potion à l'école.

Le 1er Mars (17 ans) : la seconde, Violette Cateline Potter-Malfoy, fut la plus douce, ses cheveux de miels et ses yeux turquoise était réellement le mixe parfait des deux, sa coupe au carré restait indomptable tout comme son père et la jeune fille se fasciné pour les plantes. Sa baguette, du chêne, contenait des larmes elfiques et celle-ci était finement décorée de lierre magique. L'enfant redonné le sourire à tous ceux qui la croisait et son regard était bienfaisant. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle fut envoyée à Serpentard, tous furent ébahis.

Le 1er Juillet (16 ans) : La troisième, Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy, été venue l'année suivante, blonde aux reflets d'argent, ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux d'émeraude était les mêmes que ceux de son père. Elle été toujours plongé dans ses livres, passion que lui avait fourni sa tante, Hermione Weasley anciennement Granger. Sa baguette, du bois de cèdre de 21cm était fournie en plume de griffon et la jeune fille arborait toute la sagesse de Rowena Serdaigle, c'est bien sur dans la maison bleu qu'elle fut envoyée une fois au collège.

Le 1er Avril (14 ans) : Les quatrième et cinquièmes furent les jumeaux inversés, Christian George et Mathieu Fred en l'honneur des frères Weasley. Chris avait les cheveux presque blancs et court sur le coté gauche, et les yeux émeraude dans lesquels de petits saphirs trônaient. Mathieu, lui avait les cheveux extrêmement noirs et court sur la droite, alors que ses yeux saphirs étaient parsemaient d'Emeraude. Leurs baguettes aussi furent identiques, seul la couleur du bois restait différent. Chris eut la baguette de saule blanche contenant la plume de phœnix noir et Matt eut celle de saule noir avec la plume blanche. Les deux furent envoyés à Gryffondor sous les cris de Joie de Harry.

Le 1er Octobre (13 ans) : Naquit la petite Angélique Margaret Potter-Malfoy, une fille étrangement timide. Sa peau très pale lui venait du sang de Vélane, ses cheveux blond presque blanc à l'avant contraster horriblement avec la partie arrière qui été noire. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment très longs, et l'enfant les attachait en une jolie tresse fleurie. Ses yeux d'Emeraude parsemait d'argent était magique et bien plus surnaturel que ceux de ses frères et sœurs, sa baguette était taillée dans du bois Mojo sur 24cm et contenait le dernier souffle d'une fée saisonnière. La jeune sorcière avait été envoyé à Poursoufle malgré son apparence remarquable, et c'est ce qui causa la déception de ses parents.

Le 1er Décembre (10 ans) : vint Scorpius Severus Potter-Malfoy, lui avait le coté gauche noir et le reste blanc, ainsi qu'un œil bleu et l'autre vert. Le petit garçon était très enjoué, et caractériel, il savait comment manipuler les autres membres de la famille et seul, son parrain, ayant été Voldemort, savait résister aux caprices du petit. Etant encore jeune, il ne pouvait allait à Pouddlard, bien que ce soit sur qu'il doit choisir entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Contrairement aux autres, il a la facultés de ressentir les émotions sans êtres legilimens, il peut donc juger qui est bon, qui est mauvais, et qui est neutre.

_**Enfants des Weasley-Granger (pour plus de précision)**_

Le 9 janvier (13 ans) : apparue donc Rose Lorraine, fille d'Hermione et de Ron Weasley. elle possède la chevelure ondulée et châtain de sa mère, et les yeux aciers de son père, ainsi que la peau très blanche et couverte de taches de rousseur. Comme sa mère, son désir principal est de réussir ses études, afin de devenir briseuse de sort. Sa baguette est faite en bois de rose et possède un crin de licorne, pour 24,6cm. Elle est extremement douée en sortilège et en métamorphose, sans compter sa passion pour l'histoire de la magie. Elle fut à peine posée sous le choixpeau qu'il l'envoyait déjà à Gryffondor.

Le 13 Juillet (12 ans) : Naquit Hugo Bilius, Le jeune garçon possède les yeux chocolats de sa mère, et la chevelure rousse de son père. Il a hérité du don de son père aux échecs et se consacre, durant son temps libre, à élaborer de nouvelles stratégies, pour le reste du temps, il mange des cuisses de poulets et lit des romans français comique. Sa baguette se constitue d'un bois d'acacia, d'un cheveux de vélane et mesure 28cm. Il excelle en histoire de la magie et en divination, au grand déplaisir d'Hermione. Gryffondor fut imédiatement sa maison

_**Enfant des Longdubat:**_

31 Decembre (13 ans) : Vint Chiara Alice. Elle était le portrait crachée de sa mère à son âge, toujours dans les nuages, à chercher des Nargolls et autres créatures inexistantes, pour autant, elle reste extrêmement douée dans toutes les matières, hormis la défense, où seule la théorie est de mise. Blonde aux yeux chocolats, elle porte souvent n'importe quelle plante en guise de boucle d'oreille. Sa baguette fut taillée dans un bois d'acajou, avec une larme de phénix à la place de la plume en guise de composant, mesurant 23cm. Elle fut envoyée à serdaigle une fois à Poudlard, faisant la fierté de ses parents.

20 Fevrier (11 ans) : Antonin Xenophilius, un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus, possédant la timidité maladive de son père à son âge et qui, pour autant, n'apprécie pas que la compagnie de plantes, puisqu'il a en effet, une phobie des insectes qui vivent proches de celles-ci. Il adore la métamorphose animalière, et la défense contre les forces du mal, faisant de lui un véritable petit gryffondor en force. Sa baguette, composé d'un crin de licorne et taillée dans du bois d'un tilleul centenaire, mesure 19,7 cm.

(petite parenthèse, il y aura surement d'autres arrivants au court de l'histoire, après tout, les naissances sont toujours un grand bonheur... Ou malheur pour les parents.)

* * *

**_Prologue :_**

19 ans après la guerre, Tom à été libéré de l'emprise de Voldemort, Harry et Drago se sont mariés et ont sept enfants, les serpentards et les Gryffondors n'ont jamais formés de famille aussi unie que la leur. Tout se passerait très bien, quelques années auparavant, environs soixante pour être précis, un vieux sénile au cerveau englué par le citron n'avait pas récupérer une armoire magique appartenant à l'un des quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard.

Hélas, ce fut le cas, et la cadette de ceux qui se trouve déjà à Poudlard va faire une découverte primordiale. Prenons donc Angelique, l'unique Poursouffle de la famille, rejeté par son père, ministre de la magie, et désespoir de son papa, chef des Aurors et survivant.

Il lui faudra énormément de courage pour survivre dans un monde ou les sorcières sont hait depuis des siècles, encore un peu pour être accepté et dire la vérité sur son véritable jeu dans la guerre opposant l'ordre au Lord noir, et apprendre à ne pas voir le mal partout.

Lorsque deux temps ne doivent plus faire qu'un, un laps peut se créer, alors les gardiens du temps doivent choisir entre l'annuler, ou accepté les changements possible.

Sachant maintenant que chaque fondateur possède son propre monde, imaginez les dégâts que peuvent causer les Potter-Malfoy, sur trois mondes différents, et ce, en un temps records de 10 ans. Les méchants n'ont qu'à bien se tenir


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : une découverte pour un refus d'amour paternel.**_

Mardi 4 Février, à environ minuit et demi, au beau milieu de Poudlard, deux ans après la guerre contre Grindelwald. Le professeur Dumbledore reçut un vieil ami dans l'école, un homme d'un âge déjà avancé, bien que plus jeune que lui. Le professeur Kirke. Ancien maitre en arithmancie, astrologie et divination.

-Mon cher Albus, je suis heureux de vous revoir, bien que les conditions de cette rencontre soit des plus triste…

-qu'y a-t-il mon cher Franck ? dit le vieux sorcier en serrant son ami, ce serait-il passé quelque chose d'étrange depuis ?

-et bien, oui, vois-tu, depuis la fermeture complète de la porte, Aslan n'est pas revenu, et je crois bien que, je préférerai de ne plus voir cette armoire à disparaitre…

-tu souhaites en faire don à l'école ? demanda Albus, abasourdi.

-oui…

La petite sorcière, enfin petite, juste 13 ans, venait de quitter son dortoir, elle été seule. Elle ne supportait plus tout le chahut de cette école, et trouvait qu'elle en avait déjà assez en étant chez elle durant les vacances.

Ses parents, étaient les plus grands sorciers de tout les temps : Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tout deux s'étaient enfin déclarer cet amour haineux qu'ils partageaient, et étant à moitié Vélane, Draco avait put porter les enfants. Et des enfants, Ils en avaient eut sept, quatre garçons pour trois filles. Une grande et belle famille, voilà ce qu'était les Potter-Malfoy, de plus, ils vivaient tous en compagnie de Tom Marvolo Riddle, délivrer de l'emprise de Voldemort, l'homme ayant rajeunis de plus de 60 ans (dus au fait que c'est à cet âge qu'il fut prisonnier de la magie noire) été devenue le meilleur ami et partisan de cette famille de dégénéré. Tous étaient nés le 1er du mois.

Donc, comme je le disais, Ange quitta son dortoir avec plaisir et descendis jusqu'à la bibliothèque en ce samedi matin. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Rose et Hugo, ses cousins par alliance mais aussi Chiara Londubat, qui batifolait avec ses nargol invisibles. Elle donna rendez-vous à cette dernière pour le lendemain après-midi en vue de travailler leur devoir sur les potions fortifiantes.

Elle soupira, puis se souvint qu'elle été à la recherche d'un familier afin de posséder quelque chose que ses frères n'ont pas encore. La jeune fille parlait à tous les animaux, y comprit les reptiles, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit à ses parents. Elle se savait différente d'eux, pour ne pas dire anormal. Lorsque le choixpeau l'avait répartis, celui-ci lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne souhaité pas se retrouver dans l'une des maisons de ses frères, elle n'avait su que répondre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le savait, elle en avait marre !

Marre d'être toujours comparé à ses ainés, marre de toujours être dite comme à part à cause de sa maison et de son peu d'importance, et marre de cet air indifférent qu'affichait son père en sa présence.  
>Elle se gifla mentalement, et reprit son chemin vers l'antre des livres, une fois la porte battante passée, elle s'activa auprès des sujet comme les sorciers et leurs affinités animalière par Roger Leloup, ou encore les liens des sorciers avec la Wicca par Ambre Lanature.<br>Cependant, elle ne trouva rien, et préféra chaussait ses patins à glace afin de faire un petit tour sur le lac. Elle en avait prit l'habitude lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait, c'est pour cela que lorsque Blaise Zabini junior vint la chercher pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec ses frères, elle manqua de se ramasser contre la glace.

-ils ont encore changé de salle ? demanda la blonde et brune au noir tout en revenant sur le bord.

-Non, pas que je saches, mais en tout cas, ça à l'air d'être urgent. Lui répondit blaise.

-je suppose qu'ils ont besoin de moi pour l'une de leur farce, étant donné que je suis la seule capable de faire un patronus différent… le noir sourit à cette remarque et la conduisit en terre inconnue.

Ils rentrèrent donc au château, se dépêchant en apercevant les quelques flocons qui perlaient du ciel. Ils grimpèrent les étages un à un jusqu'au septième et ouvrirent la porte une fois qu'elle eut apparue. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent les Potter-Malfoy de Poudlard au complet. Angélique s'assit sur le sofa restant en attendant que les jumeaux aient finis de discuter.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que, mais j'ai deux parchemins de potions à rendre lundi, alors au lieu de creuser une tranchée devant cette fichus cheminée, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez le plan ! en conclut Ange en lissant une nouvelle fois sa jupe. Sa sœur ainée la regarda amusée, elle sourit à la jeune fille d'une manière chaleureuse l'incitant à se calmer.

-c'est bon sœurette, Matt et moi on pense que…

-l'ont t'as assez fait mariné comme ça…

-Bon j'écoute alors…

Une fois la réunion terminée, la cadette de la famille préféra s'exiler dans un endroit calme et reposant, j'ai nommé la chambre de son père avant qu'il ne quitte l'école pour devenir 1er ministre de la magie. Elle ouvrit la porte sombre et s'allongea sur le lit aux drapés d'Emeraude en réfléchissant encore à la demande de ses frères.

_ Flash Back_

Ils venaient de conclure la prochaine farce lorsque Chris posa la question annuelle.

-tu comptes venir pour Noel ou pas cette année ? Elle baissa les yeux, toute penaude.

-Je ne pense pas, Chris, tu sais, père n'apprécie pas beaucoup ma compagnie…

-Mais ça ferait du bien à papa de te voir, et pense a Scorpius qui ne t'as pratiquement jamais vu ! ajouta Mathieu

-mouais… mon petit frère… mais je ne veux pas que cela finisse de la même manière qu'il y a trois ans…

-mais tu venais d'arriver à Poudlard, tu as fais des progrès depuis, et Noël, c'est en famille… lui rappela Violette.

-Le problème est que tu n'assumes pas ton appartenance à cette famille, répondit froidement Lily, soit, tu es à Poursouffle, mais il me semble que tu as le même caractère que les jumeaux lorsque père n'est pas avec toi… donc j'en conclus que tu as peur de le décevoir. C'est surement pour cela que tu es dans cette maison, ta peur de décevoir père est si forte que tu ne veux même plus lui faire face.

-oui justement ! Cri la blonde et brune. Je suis intimidé par père et bien soit, laissez-moi du temps, il reste encore deux semaines avant les vacances…

_ Fin du flash back_

Elle secoua sa tête en se demandant ce que cela ferait si elle revoyait son père, puis décida qu'une fois encore, elle passerait Noel à Pouddlard. Ces sur ses pensées qu'elle s'endormie, resserrant son étreinte sur sa baguette.

Une femme l'observait froidement, une baguette à la main, elle avait le visage marqué et des cernes sombrent sous les yeux. Derrière elle un nombre incalculable de créatures armés se tenaient prête à attaquer. Puis une grande arche sous laquelle se tien une ombre, celle d'un garçon. La femme plonge un poignard dans le corps du garçon et celui-ci pousse un râle de douleur.  
>Des loups lui parlent, l'attaque et se replie, un centaure lui vient en aide, il repousse les fauves à coup de sabots.<br>Un lion immense le fixait, derrière lui, trois silhouettes se dressaient fièrement, chacun portait une couronne de laurier. Le lion s'avança vers lui, et souffla sur son visage, une sensation de bien être l'envahie. Une corne retentit au loin, le paysage commence à s'effaçait, l'une des personne lui tends la main, mais il commence aussi à disparaitre. Puis plus rien. Angélique se réveilla en sursaut, haletante comme jamais. C'était la huitième fois qu'elle faisait ce rêve.

Elle entreprit de se calmer puis lança un éclair avec sa baguette sur l'horloge qui sonna 3h et demi du matin. Elle soupira et se releva, en quête d'aventure, elle bifurqua à sa gauche en grimpant l'escalier du cinquième étage. Le peu de lumière qu'il y avait en la présence de chandelier faisait valsait les ombres sur les murs gris du château. Une fois que l'escalier voulut bien la déposer tranquillement sur le pas, elle tourna de nouveau à gauche cherchant une salle intéressante qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorée. Elle traversa le couloir obscur jusqu'à atteindre la dernière porte qu'elle poussa fébrilement.  
>Elle entra dans la pièce sombre et fit un lumos avec sa baguette, elle pointa le morceau de bois vers le fond de la salle ou se trouvait une imposante armoire en acajou. A coté, une table basse est irriguée afin de porter un livre d'où émane une étrange magie. Ange le contemple et aperçoit sur la couverture les noms des quatre fondateurs de pouddlard. La jeune fille enfourna directement le livre dans sa poche une fois qu'elle l'ait miniaturisé et suivit son foutu instinct Potterien.<p>

Ange s'avança vers le meuble gigantesque et le caressa d'une main, sentant vibrer l'énergie mystique qui émanait du bois. Elle ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et regarda le gouffre sans fin qui s'y trouver. Elle continua d'avancé jusqu'à entré entièrement dans ce placard géant et repoussa les vêtements qui s'y trouvait afin de s'enfoncer un peu plus et de voir la source de toute cette magie qui affluait vers elle.  
>Seulement voilà, Angélique reste la fille d'Harry Potter, et donc, une grande maladroite, elle se prit les pieds dans l'un des manteaux qui était accroché là et partit en avant sans pouvoir se rattraper à quoi que ce soit. Elle déboula tête première dans la neige.<p>

-et allé, en quoi je me suis encore fourré moi ? jura la blonde brune à voix haute.

Elle avança prudemment et lorsqu'elle aperçut une petite fille prés d'un lampadaire, elle accourut vers elle. L'enfant se retourna brusquement et la vit, apeuré elle se cacha derrière la lampe.

-non attends, tu sais ou on est ? Lui demanda Ange, elle se rendit compte que l'enfant était surtout une fée des eaux.

-A narnia, mais qui êtes vous ? Lui répondit en retour la fée aux mèches sombre.

-je suis…enfin peu importe, qu'est-ce que Narnia ?

La fée parut ahurit, elle dévisagea l'angélique et aperçus la baguette dans sa main, elle prit peur et disparue dans le reste de la nuit. Ange ne voulut pas s'attarder et revint sur ses pas, une fois de l'autre coté, dans la salle de classe désaffecté. Elle lança un sortilège de magie noire afin que personne d'autre que son sang ne puisse ouvrir la porte.  
>Si seulement son père était au courant de ses capacités, peut-être l'apprécierait-il ? Elle n'en doutait pas, son apparence étrange, sa Wiccanne et sa facilité à lancer des sorts de magie noire sans même devenir dépendante puisque c'était elle qui les concevaient. Elle ressortit donc de cet endroit étrange et nota qu'elle devrait y revenir un jour pour l'explorer. Elle remonta jusqu'au dortoir et s'arrêta devant la statue d'Helga Poursouffle.<p>

-que doit faire un Poursouffle lorsqu'il est en danger ? demanda la statue de la fondatrice.

-Il doit utiliser ses liens télépathique afin d'appeler tout les membres de sa seule famille et ainsi battre ! La statue de bronze sourit et se décala afin de laisser l'entré libre. La blonde brune entra rapidement et grimpa l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir, elle se glissa directement dans son lit et s'endormit sans prendre la peine de remarque que Crivey Cindy l'avait vu rentré et prise en photo, tout comme le faisait son père à l'époque d'Harry.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, au petit matin, elle fut surprise d'apercevoir ses camarades la fixaient avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Alors ? Qui est l'heureux élu ? demanda Karin.

-je vous demande pardon ?

-tu sais très bien de quoi on parle… tu as découché !

-ah sa… et qu'est-ce que sa peut vous faire ? répondit froidement la blonde/ brune mal réveillée.

-et bien… tes frères seront ravi d'exterminer celui qui t'accapare chaque nuit… ajouta la brune.

-oh… et je suppose que vous avez déjà l'identité de cet opportun ?

-Oui ! s'écrit Lara, la Potter-Malfoy fut surprise mais ne le démontra pas, gardant toujours son visage impassible.

-alors, puis-je savoir qui il est, que j'en sois moi-même au courant ? demanda t'elle sarcastiquement.

-Aslan ! s'écrit de nouveau la rousse.

-oh je vois… décidément, Aslan du nom elfique Aslaëne était le nom donné à Godric Gryffondor lorsque celui-ci devenait animagi. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà n'est-ce pas ?

- je euh… non… un rire froid s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille encore alitée.

-vous devriez êtres un peu plus attentives en cours d'histoire de la magie. Claqua Ange en quittant son lit et se dirigeant vers les douches. Une fois lavée, séchée et habiller, elle se mit à la table de leur salle commune en vue d'écrire une lettre à son père poule, alias, Harry Potter. Elle prit sa plume argentée et un parchemin neuf qu'elle apposa sur le bois.

_ Cher papa, _  
><em>Si je t'écris c'est pour avoir de vos nouvelles ainsi que te prévenir que je ne serais pas là encore pour noël cette année. Ne m'en veux pas, mais je ne me voilerai pas la face, j'ai beaucoup trop de retard concernant les devoirs, je resterai à Pouddlard durant les fêtes. Je vous ferais parvenir les présents le soir même à l'aide de Wilber, mon patronus.<em>  
><em> Sinon, comment va mon adorable petit frère ? fait-il toujours de la vie de Tom un enfer ? Remarque, s'il m'arrive d'écrire en vers, je n'en doute pas… ici tout va bien, à mon avis, tu risque de recevoir une lettre parlant de la nouvelle bêtise des jumeaux, mais je n'en dis pas plus, ce seras à toi de voir et à père de réparer. Sinon, je voulais te prévenir aussi que je suis à la recherche d'un familier, bien que je ne sache pas encore de quel animal il s'agisse. Après niveau étude, tout va bien, hormis la divination, ou comment dire au professeur Trelawney que je ne vais pas mourir chaque année… m'enfin tu vois de quoi je parle, par contre quelque chose me turlupine un peu. Je sais qu'étant demi-Vélane, il m'arrive d'avoir des visions mais, est-ce que les rêves aussi peuvent être prémonitoires ? Parce que celui du lion me revient sans cesse la nuit et il m'est difficile de ne pas m'endormir en cours de sortilège. <em>  
><em>Je t'embrasse papa, et souhaite vous revoir très bientôt.<em>  
><em>Angélique.<em>

_PS : fait attention, Yoko à dû mal avec la fenêtre, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de chercher son père, c'est coquecigrue tout craché._

Ange plia le parchemin et partit pour la volière, une fois là-bas, elle appela sa chouette, une abyssale nébulisa à tache bleue, et lui tendis la missive avec des mots affectueux.

- peux-tu apporter ça à mon père s'il te plait ? À Little Hangleton. La chouette émit un hululement d'acceptation, prit la lettre et s'envola dans le vent de décembre. Ange, elle, espérait juste qu'elle arriverait à trouver le chemin sans se perdre.

Une fois cela fait, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle et prit un petit déjeuné léger avant de reprendre sa danse sur glace. Elle chaussa ses patins, et se laissa filer sur le lac gelé, observé par tous ceux qui était déjà levé.

Angelique glissa une jambe, puis l'autre dans un ballet glacé, ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'au milieu du lac, toujours aussi glacé. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire cela, une fois lancé, elle jeté un sortilège de musique dans le ciel, changer son uniforme pour une robe de ballet verte et argent.

_Qui aurait cru qu'une Poursouffle aime les couleurs de Serpentard ?_

Des bulles de lumière s'échappèrent de la glace et vinrent flottait au dessus du lac, dans un parfait ballet. De nombreux élèves vinrent chaussaient leurs patins et firent un cercle autour de l'adolescente. Une danse magnifique qui, du haut de la fenêtre du bureau directoriale, ravissait la directrice McGonagall. La vielle femme était émue, et regrettait que son défunt prédécesseur n'ait jamais vus pareil beauté. Si bien qu'elle décida de les rejoindre, elle et tout le reste du corps enseignant.  
>Au bout de quelques heures de danse, Angelique quitta le lac et se rendit au château, une fois là-bas, elle retourna dans sa salle commune et prit de quoi s'aider dans sa découverte de l'armoire. Elle prépara un sac dans lequel elle y glissa sa seconde baguette ainsi que l'étui de celle-ci. Un pot de pimentine encore chaud, un miroir de communication, préalablement relié aux autres de sa famille. L'étoile de lumière, son balais depuis la seconde année, une cape chaude verte et argent, lui provenant de son père, un livre de magie noire et enfin celui des fondateurs de Poudlard.<p>

La jeune fille se recouvra de la cape d'invisibilité et fonça droit vers la sortie, elle percuta au passage Karin, mais qui, n'ayant rien vu, passa son chemin. Une fois hors de la salle des Poursouffle, elle se glissa entre les élèves flânant des ci des là, et se retrouva bien vite au fond du troisième étage. Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea droit vers l'armoire, elle y entra, fit un lumos avec sa baguette et en referma la porte. Angelique marcha longtemps avant d'atteindre enfin la sortie. Elle se retrouva de nouveau devant le lampadaire central de la lisière, sa manche la chatouilla un temps avant que la tête d'un ravissant petit mamba noir et doré n'en sorte.

_-simple question, tu n'as pas peur que tes frères découvrent un jour la supercherie ?_

_-quelle supercherie, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles _! répliqua la sorcière en fourchelang, elle continua d'avancer sans prendre en compte les vociférations du reptile venimeux.

-_nan mais, je me dis que si un jour, il voyait que tu n'es pas l'inoffensive Poursouffle que tu prétends être, sa va barder !_reprit-il

_-oui, mais tu sais Elddir, c'est le but d'une identité secrète, être secrète ! répliqua de nouveau l'adolescente._

-_tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as de la chance que Tom soit de ton coté, sinon, toute la famille t'aurait renié…_

-peut-être, mais cela n'a aucune importance, il ne se souvienne pas de qui j'ai été, avant la bataille. Et pourtant, ils m'ont presque renié à cause de la peur que j'éprouve pour père…

-_Tu ne pourrais pas me le refaire, mais en fourchelang, s'il te plait, j'ai strictement rien compris là…_

Mais Angelique ne dit rien, elle se contenta de marché, approchant maintenant d'un long sentier enneigé, sur lequel d'étrange traces de pas se suivaient. On aurait dit qu'une petite fille se promenait en compagnie d'une chèvre…

_Depuis quand Alberford est il un gosse, et surtout une fille, vue les ballerines qu'il se trimballe ?_

Mais l'Ange ne chercha pas à comprendre plus et suivit les traces qui la guidèrent bientôt vers une petite cabane. Elle aperçut rapidement des éclats de voix et enfila de nouveau la cape d'invisibilité. Se maudissant que la neige montre ses pas. Elle vit rapidement trois personnes ainsi qu'un castor leur parler, et se dit que, pour avoir des réponses, il lui fallait les suivre.

C'était sans compter son adorable serpent, qui préféra se dégourdir les pattes « imaginaires » qu'il possédait. Et donc, se faufila dessous la cape et se montra, sous la fureur avenante de sa maitresse.

-un serpent ! s'écrit la petite fille en jupette. Elle recula vivement en apercevant Elddir, et les deux plus grands se placèrent devant elle, en protection.

-celui-ci est apprivoisé, vous pouvez le voir à ses rayures… dit le rongeur à l'adresse des humains, il ne vous approchera que si on lui en donne l'ordre.

-chose que je ne ferais aucunement, répondit la sorcière en retirant la cape de son père, montrant aux autres, son appartenance au « serpensouffle ». Je serais heureuse si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici, la neige éternelle ne peux pas exister, sauf si un sort puissant à été jeté sur le cycle des saisons…

-qui êtes-vous ? demanda la plus grande.

Elle ressemblait un peu à Lily, mais ses cheveux auburn et lui arrivant en épaules changeait tout sont visage. Les plus âgés semblaient assez étonnés d'être ici, la plus jeune, en revanche, semblait trouver cet endroit tout à fait normal. Tous semblaient par contre, frigorifié, Angelique sortit sa baguette, le castor recula d'un pas, et jeta un sortilège de réchauffement sur les quatre autres.

-vous n'avez jamais vu une sorcière de votre vie ?

-il faut dire que la seule sorcière qu'ils connaissent, c'est celle qui à paralyse narnia en Hiver. Sourit la plus jeune.

-Ah… c'est sur que cela ne favoritisme pas notre réputation.

-Non pas du tout…

-Et bien personnellement, je viens d'un endroit ou la magie est neutre et que les sorciers sont, bons et mauvais, selon l'appartenance de leur clan ou de leurs idéaux. Je suis une gentille, enfin, quand on m'embête pas, et pis, j'aime bien Aslaëne…

-c'est lui qui vous à envoyé ? Redemanda la petite.

-euh… pas exactement, j'aime me mettre dans des situations pas possible, sorcière de Poursouffle et chasseuse de mages-noirs, je suis ce qu'on appelle une Gryffondor refoulé, Angelique Potter-Malfoy, pour vous servir… ajouta la blanche brune dans un salut digne d'un duel.

-Lucie pevensie, et voici Susan et Peter, et…

-Edmund… se présenta le dernier, il devait avoir à peu prêt l'âge d'Angelique, bien que le manteau de fourrure pour femme ne lui scie guère.

-_laissez-moi deviner, Monsieur se sent à l'écart des autres ?_Siffla Elddir à l'intention du vide.

_-La ferme Eld_! Arqua la sorcière devant le regard admiratif des autres.

-vous parlez aux serpents ! S'émerveilla Susan à l'intention de leur nouveau condisciple. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-des inepties, à moins qu'il n'ait raison. Il disait que votre frère souffre, ne me frappe pas je ne fais que répété ce qu'il m'a dit, répondit elle à l'intention du brun, apparemment d'un complexe d'infériorité, due au fait qu'il doit surement être comparé à l'ainé…

_-j'ai dit qu'il se sentait à l'écart, pas qu'il été complexé _! répliqua le serpent.

-_sa revient au même, crétin rampant !_

-comment le sait-il ? Redemanda le Castor, se doutant de la possible complicité d'Angelique avec la sorcière blanche. Edmund, lui, fusillait la jeune fille du regard.

- le visage crispé, la mâchoire serré, et des yeux doré lançant presque des impardonnables sur son frère ? répondit la sorcière en pointant Edmund dans un sourire sarcastique.

-_Ange, j'ai froid, je peux remonter s'il te plait ?_Siffla le mamba dans une moue, qui aurait dur paraitre tristounette, si il en été capable. Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille tendit le bras vers le reptile, Elddir grimpa jusqu'à sa nuque et s'y enroula comme une écharpe.

_-la prochaine fois tu ne descendras pas..._bon, vous faites quoi au juste ?

-suivez-moi… ne trainez pas, cet endroit n'est pas très sur !

-_ne me dites pas qu'il parle des arbres ?_

-qui sait…

Tout les cinq le suivirent rapidement, ils marchèrent jusqu'à une embouchure de pierre enneigé, puis un feu de cheminée apparut au loin. Ils se hâtèrent et arrivèrent bientôt devant une hutte de bois séché.

-Mr Castor, c'est vous mon cher ? Retentit une voix chaleureuse… si vous êtes encore allez chez blaireau je jure que… elle s'arrêta devant eux, le visage ébahis par ce qu'elle voyait. Ce ne sont pas des blaireaux… oh, jamais je n'aurais cru vivre assez vieille pour voir ce jour…

-les miracles n'arrivent jamais seul… salua la sorcière.

-oh… regardez-moi cette fourrure, tu aurais pus me prévenir quand même !

-je t'aurais prévenu une semaine avant si je l'avais su…

-venez, venez vite, vous aller attraper froid sinon !

Mme castor rentra à l'intérieur, les intimant à faire de même, Peter et Lucy passèrent en premier, suivit de Susan et de Mr Castor. Edmund s'arrêta et fixa la montagne au loin, Angelique posa son regard sur lui et sentie toute la détresse qui émanait de son esprit, unie dans la solitude, nous sommes… pensa t'elle. Elle observa un temps ses magnifiques yeux dorés et le tira par la manche, le sortant de sa rêverie.

-tu viens ? Le brun acquiesça et suivit la tresse de la sorcière des yeux tout en rentrant à son tour, la différence de couleur le surprit.

Au même moment, à Poudlard, la jeune Chiara Londubat, en troisième année de serdaigle, venait de lancer un avis de recherche, via sonorus, pour son amie Angelique Potter-Malfoy qui avait rendez-vous avec elle à la bibliothèque. Depuis plus d'une heure qu'elle se trouvait dans la grande salle des livres, la blonde avait commencé à se poser des questions, de par son père, Angelique ne pouvait être en retard, c'était pour elle une obligation, alors, ou se trouvait-elle ? La serdaigle quitta la pièce sous le regard désolé de son grand frère et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre un repas bien mérité. Elle descendit de l'escalier avant que celui-ci ne décide d'en faire qu'a sa tête et arriva jusque dans le grand hall ou elle bifurqua vers sa gauche. Elle pénétra dans la grande salle, ou bon nombre d'élève étaient présent et s'assit chez les bleu et bronze.

La jeune fille chassa les joncheruines d'au dessus de sa tête et entama sa salade de pomme de terre avec entrain. Les yeux dans le vague, mastiquant lentement sa nourriture, elle observait une à une les tables, se rendant compte de l'absence de son amie, et du sourire machiavélique des jumeaux. Chiara posa instinctivement son verre qu'elle allait porter à sa bouche et attendit les effets. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le professeur Flichtwick ne se lève de son siège, monte sur la table des professeurs, alors que sa robe muté en une tunique avec un bonnet vert, et qu'il ne se mette à chanter Jingle Bell à tue tête. Le professeur Slughorn fit bientôt de même, vêtue en père Noël, suivit de McGonagall, elle-même vêtue en mère Noël version trash. Tous les autres enseignants firent de même, sauf son père, Neville, qui avait, depuis sa première rencontre avec les jumeaux, crée une nouvelle plante ayant les mêmes effets qu'un bézoard, pour plus de sécurité, il en buvait un thé à chaque repas.

-Maintenant Angelique ! clama Christian en pointant le plafond avec sa baguette tout comme son frère.

La pluparts des élèves se levèrent pour encourager et applaudir la chanson et ses chorégraphes. Des feux d'artifices, annonçant de joyeuses fêtes, filèrent dans le ciel magique de la grande salle et explosèrent. Sous les applaudissements de tout le monde, y compris les victimes. Les jumeaux, en revanche, ne semblaient pas satisfaits.

-Angelique t'as raté le patronus ! Râla Matthieu, en se tournant vers la table des Poursouffle, mais il resta en suspend. Sa sœur n'était pas à sa table. Ou pouvait-elle être ?

-Chris, elle est passée ou Ange ? demanda le brun en quittant la grande salle avec son jumeau.

-je n'en sais rien, elle devait nous aider pour la surprise mais je ne l'ai pas vu…

- Si vous cherchez votre sœur elle n'est pas là. Annonça une voix derrière eux. Les deux garçons sursautèrent et firent volte face devant la jeune Londubat.

- Chiara, tu sais ou elle est ?

-non, j'avais rendez-vous à la bibliothèque avec elle pour qu'on travaille sur le devoir que l'ont avait en commun en potion, mais elle n'est pas venue, dit tristement la blondinette, je crois qu'elle cherche l'être rien que pour elle. Conclut elle en souriant d'un coup, la serdaigle, digne fille de Luna Lovegood, les laissa en plan et partit en trottinant vers sa salle commune.

Les jumeau ne tinrent pas compte du message codé de la jeune fille et partirent eux aussi dans leur salle commune, avide de commenté leur nouvelle blague afin de pouvoir l'amélioré pour le Noël en famille. Leur but étant de faire chanter les elfes et la ménagerie. Alors que chez les Poursouffle, l'agitation était à son comble, Cindy Crivey, qui était la plus grande paparazzi de tout Poudlard, après Rita Skeeter, était totalement hystérique. Son idole de toujours, Fille du Grand Harry Potter et du Grand Drago Malfoy, n'avait pas été vu de toute la journée, et ce, depuis qu'elles lui avaient parlés d'Aslaëne. La brune ne comprenait pas, jamais son idole n'avait pu la contourner, l'éviter, ou la dupé, alors, ou se cachait-elle ? La chambre des secrets ? qui sait, étant le refuge de la famille Potter-Malfoy, seul l'un d'eux pouvait y entré, et jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne la laisserait passer pour aller voir. La salle sur demande ? Non, aujourd'hui, elle était utilisée par les professeurs pour une réunion concernant les grandes vacances. Le parc ? Avec toute cette neige et ce froid ?

Cindy avait beau trouvé des hypothèses, elles les contrés immédiatement. La brune décida qu'elle verrait, de toute façon, son idole le lendemain. Elle se coucha donc et n'y repensa plus.

* * *

><p>En espérant que se chapitre vous chap 2 dans quelques temps.<p>

Kissou.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : le départ du fils d'Adam, ou la fureur de Voldemort.**_

Une fois à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, les castors leur servirent un repas, bien que deux d'entre eux ne mangèrent pas, puis parlèrent de la prophétie des fils d'Adam et Eve. Peter refusa de prendre part à la bataille, cependant, Lucy souhaitait rester. Susan elle, pestait contre le fait que leur mère les avait envoyés ici pour fuir la guerre, et non y contribué. Edmund était sans avis cependant, la prophétie dont il parlait avait éveillé en la jeune Angelique un sentiment mélancolique, comme si… comme si Dumbledore lui avait parlé d'elle à travers son tableau, et qu'elle était au courant…

-Personne ne peut aller à l'encontre d'une prophétie, elle ne peut être qu'accomplie… soupira Angelique en repensant à celle qu'avait faite Trelawney sur son père. _Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_ je sais de quoi je parle…

-Vous savez qu'on ne peut s'y soustraire, comment ? demanda Mr Castor.

-Mon père fut l'objet d'une prophétie, lui était le survivant du sortilège de mort et devait combattre le seigneur des Ténèbres… Si votre sorcière ne sait qu'a peine changer les gens en pierre et faire tomber la neige, alors j'en ferais mon affaire, je n'ai peut être que treize ans, mais je sais me battre, ma magie n'a plus aucun secret pour moi, et ce n'est pas la neige qui vas m'arrêter. Si elle jette des flocons, alors je renverrai le feudaemon !

Durant son discourt, le plus jeune des garçons s'était demandé de quoi elle parlait, mais aussi pourquoi elle avait des yeux pareil. Et ses cheveux, noir et blanc ? Cela existait 'il ? Mais aussi, pourquoi elle lui inspirait confiance depuis le début malgré toutes les choses qu'elle a vu en lui, alors qu'il était terrifié par Jadis ?

Néanmoins, lorsque Castor prononça le nom « d'Aslan » une terreur profonde le tirailla de l'intérieur, il n'écouta qu'à peine et en profita pour s'éclipsé, refermant lentement la porte de brindille derrière lui. Ne sachant pas le moins du monde que la jeune sorcière l'avait sentie quitté la maisonnette, en laissant s'échapper son aura.

_-le petit brun est partit, ange… tu ne le suis pas ? demanda Elddir en ouvrant un œil._

-si j'en crois ce que vous me dites, alors je connais Aslan, Aslaëne, ou Godric Gryffondor… soupira la cadette des Potter-Malfoy.

-seuls les habitants de Narnia, les plus proches du roi, sont au courant de ce nom, qui êtes vous vraiment ? demanda Castor.

-_Je suis donc sa descendante !_ Excusez-moi mais il me semble que votre frère s'est fait la malle… ajouta la blonde/brune.

-Ed ? Edmund ? Appela Peter en fouilla la pièce des yeux, je vais le tuer…

-ce ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire. Edmund est-il déjà venu à Narnia auparavant ?

De son coté Edmund venait de quitter le sentier qui menait vers le barrage et s'enfoncer à présent dans la nuit noire. Il n'était pas mauvais, mais seulement triste et écœuré de sa misérable vie, Son père partit en guerre, Sa mère n'avait que fait de le comparer à son ainé. Et refuser, depuis un long moment déjà, de parler de leur père, qui avait été le seul à croire en lui dés le début.

De plus, il agissait ainsi depuis qu'il été rentré au collège, son frère ne l'avait pas défendu lorsque des plus grands été venus le frapper, et le jeune garçon qu'il était, l'avait prit comme une trahison. Et bien sur, lorsqu'il en avait touché un mot à sa mère, celle-ci l'avait envoyé dans sa chambre. Il se souvint alors d'une chose, Peter était l'ainé, celui à qui il fallait ressembler, Lucy était la cadette, elle se devait d'être douce et dorloté au possible. Susan était, elle, la voix de la raison, elle trancher dans les deux camps, mais lui ? Qu'était-il ?

Il sentit la morsure du froid sur sa nuque et ses membres, puis remarqua enfin qu'il avait oublié son manteau dans la maison des castors. Cependant, il ne devait pas y retourné, ni ne pouvait d'ailleurs car il faisait vraiment très sombre, et très froid, alors il devait s'en accommodé. Edmund releva son col et, trainant les pieds, partit en direction de l'autre rive avec prudence.

Sa situation été franchement mauvaise lorsqu'il atteint la berge, d'une part parce-que le froid s'intensifiait en même temps que l'obscurité, et d'une autre parce les flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient devant lui l'empêcher de voir à plus d'un mètre. Il se surprit à pensé à ce que ferait Angelique à sa place. Il ne la connaissait que depuis trois heures grand maximum, mais il arrivait déjà à s'y comparé, elle avait le même regard que lui, différemment coloré évidemment, mais cette même lassitude. Il s'arrêta un instant, plissant les yeux afin d'y voir plus clair, mais toujours rien, en outre, il n'y avait plus de chemin.

A chaque instant, glissait dans de profondes coulées de neige, dérapait sur de petites marres gelées, butait contre des troncs d'arbres abattus, glissait sur des talus à pic, s'éraflait les tibias contre des rochers, si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à être totalement transi de froid et contusionné. Il se demandait même pourquoi il faisait tout cela, pourquoi la sorcière pouvait-elle disposer de lui comme bon lui semblait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à aller contre sa volonté ? Lorsque subitement, le temps changea.

D'abord la neige s'arrêta de tomber, puis le vent se leva et la température devint glaciale. Finalement, les nuages se dissipèrent et la lune apparut, elle était pleine et étincelait, rendant chaque chose aussi claire qu'en plein jour. C'est là qu'il la vit.

Edmund se surprit encore à espérer qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, hélas, le visage crispé qu'elle arborait de ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et il se sentit tout penaud. Pourquoi ? Il ne le saurait surement que dans quelques années, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était qu'elle l'aide, sans le lui dire non plus…

-Tu comptes aller ou comme ça ? Grogna la sorcière aux yeux étincelants, Edmund, prit en faute, voulut baisser la tête, se rendant compte que ses pieds était désormais beaucoup plus intéressant que le reste, mais il ne put faire un seul mouvement.

-laisses-moi passer ! Claqua t'il, il voulut alors se frapper, ses mots étaient sortis tout seul de sa bouche, sans qu'il n'ai fait quoi que ce soit.

-Imperium… soupira Angelique.

-je te demande pardon ?

-Tu agis comme sous Imperium, c'est un sortilège de contrôle, tu ne peux agir contre la volonté de celui qui l'a lancé, sauf si tu possède une grande force de caractère. Je suppose que tu ne t'en été pas rendu compte ? Edmund hocha négativement. Je vois… pourtant, je ne sens aucune trace d'un impardonnable sur toi, juste le sortilège de réchauffement, qui ne fait plus effet à ce que je vois.

Elle en relança un nouveau et le garçon se sentit imperceptiblement bien, comme si tous ses doutes l'avaient quitté. Il fixa ses mains un instant et voulu remercier l'ange qui venait de l'aider lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Aucune trace de pas dans la neige, rien…

Il reprit son chemin, indécis à ce qu'il devait comprendre, avait-elle été là ? Ou n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination tout droit sortit de son cerveau congelé ? Congelé… non il n'avait plus vraiment froid… était-ce donc la vérité ? Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé partir alors ? Il préféra continuer de marcher, bifurqua pour suivre la petite rivière et remonter son cours. La vallée qu'il descendait était beaucoup plus escarpé et rocailleuse que celle qu'il venait de quitté, et surtout beaucoup plus encombré par des buissons ou des taillis, et il n'aurait certainement pas réussit à se frayer un passage entre les herbes et la neige s'il n'avait pas reçus le sortilège de réchauffement.

Il finit par arriver dans un endroit au terrain plus égal, ou la vallée s'élargissait. Là, de l'autre coté de la rivière, très prés de lui, au milieu d'une petite plaine entre deux collines, il vit ce qui devait être la maison de la sorcière blanche. La lune brillait d'un éclat plus lumineux que jamais, la maison été en réalité un petit château constitué uniquement pas des tourelles coiffé d'immense flèche pointus comme des aiguilles. Elles ressemblaient à d'immense bonnets d'ânes ou encore à des chapeaux de magicien, il s'était retenu de dire sorcier (ceux qu'il connaissait n'en portaient pas). Il se sentit affreusement effrayé, et même dégouté de ne pas allez contre la sorcière, mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Il fit donc tout le tour du château, et ce jusqu'à trouvé la porte d'entrée. C'était une voute immense dont les deux hautes portes de fer étaient bien ouverte.

Edmund avança furtivement vers la voûte, et jeta un regard à l'intérieur de la cour : ce qu'il vit le frappa directement au cœur. Juste à l'entrée, été tapis un énorme lion, ramassé sur lui-même, comme prêt à bondir. Le garçon resta dans l'ombre des portes et attendit que celui-ci s'en aille. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se demandait ce que le félin fabriquait, car le lion n'avait pas bougé d'une moustache et rester toujours aussi immobile. Il remarqua que, déjà, le lion fixait le nain qui lui été de dos, et que de toute manière, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougerai avant un bon moment, puisque ceux-ci étaient de pierre. Le garçon se gifla mentalement et reprit son chemin, évitant chacune des statues de pierre qu'il croisait et ce, jusqu' à ce qu'il soit enfin arrivé à l'entrée principale. Mais à peine eut-il posé une main sur la porte, qu'un loup le fit basculer en arrière et, de sa voix rauque grogna :

-qui es-tu étranger ! Que viens-tu faire ici !

-S'il vous plait, ne me mangez pas, je suis Edmund… je… le fils d'Adam que sa majesté à rencontré dans le bois l'autre jour, et je suis venu lui apprendre que mon frère et mes sœurs sont tout prêt d'ici, dans la maison des castors. Elle…elle voulait les voir !

-Je vais avertir sa majesté, toi, reste sur le seuil si tu tiens à la vie.

Puis il disparu dans le palais, Edmund resta là et attendit, ses doigts commencèrent à prendre froid, le sort ne faisant presque plus d'effet, il se mit à trembler. Bientôt, le loup gris, Maugrim, chef de la police secrète, revint vers lui.

- Entre ! Entre, heureux favoris de la reine, ou peut-être, Malheureux… favoris de la reine…

Edmund avança en faisant très attention à ne pas marcher sur les pattes du loup, il se trouva dans un long vestibule lugubre, orné de nombreuses colonnes et encombrer comme la tour, de statues diverses.

De leur coté, la famille castor, les autres frères Pevensie et la sorcière continuaient leur ascension vers la grande table de pierre. Le froid obstruant leur pas à chaque instant, Lucie se retourner souvent, cherchant son frère des yeux et s'attendant à ce qu'il lui cri un « bouh » et que ce ne soit qu'une farce. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte de l'absence de la petite sorcière, elle allait prévenir Mr. Castor lorsqu'elle la vit réapparaitre à coté d'elle, un sourire amusé et un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

-ton frère va bien, ne t'en fais pas… le visage de Lucie s'éclaircie et elle la remercie d'un hochement de tête. Mr castor leur fit traverser le barrage en direction de la rive droite de la rivière, puis il les mena le long d'une sorte de sentier très accidenté, qui passait parmi les arbres, tout près de la berge. Les versants de la vallée, étincelant sous le clair de lune, les dominaient de chaque cotés.

-il vaut mieux que nous restions le plus bas possible, dit-il, elle sera obligée de rester là haut car on ne peut pas descendre ici en traineau.

- je m'en occupe, ajouta la sorcière, elle sortit sa baguette, fit un cercle et l'abaissa, beaucoup de roches s'élevèrent au dessus de sa tête et vinrent former un mur sur le haut de la pente, elle jeta ensuite une sort de glue perpétuelle afin d'en faire un mur implacable.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans une sorte de petit renfoncement. Assez petit dans lequel on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses couches de mousse.

-ou sommes-nous ? demanda Peter.

-c'est une vieille cachette qu'utilise les castors en cas de danger. Elle est très secrète mais pas spécialement confortable, cependant nous devons dormir quelques heures.

Ils firent tous un cercle et s'étendirent, ce qui donnait à présent un grand amas de fourrure et de vêtements : serré ainsi les uns contres les autres et réchauffé par leur longue marche, ils se sentirent assez bien. Si seulement le sol de la caverne était plus moelleux. C'était sans compter la magie de la sorcière qui lança un sortilège de confort sur le sol, Mme castor fit tourner une gourde dans laquelle tous burent un liquide qui faisait tousser, craché et piquer la gorge mais qui réchauffer inlassablement. Puis tous s'endormirent profondément.

A Poudlard, un peu avant que les premières heures de cours ne démarrent, Chiara Londubat et Rose Weasley s'unirent pour recherché leur amie. Elles firent en tout premier lieu le parc enneigé, puis la cabane de Hagrid et les serres de Botaniques, mais aucune trace de la jeune sorcière. Les deux filles, durent, lorsque la cloche sonna, aller à leurs différents cours. Mais l'histoire de la magie ne plut pas à Rose cette fois-ci, et elle n'écouta pas une seconde son professeur débité le long monologue sur la rébellion des gobelins de 1603 ni celle qui suivit. Une fois sortis de la salle embaumé du fantôme, la fille d'Hermione s'empara de ses lunettes ensorcelés, par Lovegood & co, de manière à voir les joncheruines, les nargol, et toutes autres créatures parasites, afin de retrouvé son amie. Celle-ci fila à l'infirmerie, espérant retrouver la sorcière au plus vite avant de devoir aller en potion. Hélas, l'infirmerie était vide de toute trace de son amie, seuls les joueurs de Quidditch blessés depuis le précédent match y étaient.

Lily et Violette cherchaient leurs cadettes depuis la veille au soir, elles avaient utilisées la carte du maraudeurs ainsi que tous les passages secrets n'y étant pas répertoriés, avaient fouillés de fond en comble la chambre des secrets, mais rien. Les jumeaux, eux, s'étaient aventurés dans la forêt interdite, au cas où leur sœur s'y était perdue, ils croisèrent tous deux la routes des centaures, qui, comme Chiara leur avaient dit la veille, annoncèrent la quête de la personne rien que pour Angelique.

Alors, à Dix heures trois précises, les professeurs en furent informés et lancèrent un avis de recherche, celui qui retrouvait la jeune fille n'avait qu'a jeté des étincelles rouge dans les airs. Plusieurs groupes furent formés, mais ils revinrent tous bredouille. Les parents furent alors mis au courant, Tom lança ses nouveaux fidèles à la recherche de sa filleule et Harry ses meilleurs Aurors. La directrice, Mc Gonagall utilisa un sortilège de métamorphose sur les gargouilles du château, et les lança à la recherche de l'enfant. Les fantômes et les tableaux aussi prirent part à la recherche, mais semblaient pensé que la jeune fille n'avait pas quitté l'école. Cela faisait déjà 22 heures qu'Angelique Potter-Malfoy avait quitté Poudlard.

Tom dut rentrer à Little Hangleton en quatrième vitesse, s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sur, c'est que sa filleule ne se séparait jamais de son serpent, Elddir, et l'avantage était qu'Elddir, Riddle une vois inversé, était le fils de Nagini. Il trouva rapidement sa compagne et la pria de tenté une communication spirituel avec son fils.

_-Elddir, mon filssss ou es-tu ?_

Lorsqu'Angelique ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait, personne n'était réveillé et pourtant, l'atmosphère avait chuté de manière spectaculaire. Elle secoua les castors afin de les prévenir lorsqu'un bruit qui ressemblait assez à un tintement la fit cesser de respirer. Des clochettes tintaient les unes contres les autres dans l'aurore. Dés qu'ils l'entendirent, Mr Castor se leva et sortit de la grotte comme un éclair, Angelique pensa que cette attitude était stupide et digne d'un Gryffi. Mais en fin de compte, il ne craignait rien, Mr castor savait qu'il pouvait grimper jusqu'à la berge sans se faire voir. Les autres attendaient, dans l'incertitude, qu'il revienne, assit au fond de leur grotte. Leur attente dura environ cinq minute, lorsqu'ils entendirent quelque chose qui les effraya énormément.

Ils entendirent des bruits, quand tout à coup, Mr castor les appela de l'extérieur, les priants de venir le rejoindre. Mme castor et les enfants sortirent de la grotte en se bousculant, clignant des paupières devant la lumière du jour et les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Ils étaient tous saupoudrés de terre, complètement décoiffé et chiffonné.

C'est là qu'ils le virent.

C'était un traineau, c'était des rennes avec des clochettes sur leur harnais, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus grands que les rennes de la sorcière et leur robe n'était pas blanche mais brune. Et sur le traineau était assis un grand homme qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre au professeur Dumbledore. Le père Noel était le portrait craché d'Albus, la robe rouge vif brillant en plus, ses yeux bruns pétillaient de malice comme son mentor mais le visage grave y changeait quelques traits.

-j'ai fini par venir, commença t'il, Il y à longtemps qu'elle m'empêche d'entré mais j'y suis parvenus. Le pouvoir de la sorcière est en train de s'affaiblir…

Peter, fils d'Adam, appela le père Noel, le garçon s'avança lentement sous le regard amusé de la jeune sorcière. Voici tes cadeaux, ce sont des outils, non des jouets…

Et il tendit un bouclier et le fourreau d'une épée. Le bouclier était en argent : en travers il y avait un lion rampant d'un rouge éclatant, l'épée avait une garde en or, un fourreau, un ceinturon et tout ce qui était nécessaire, elle était de bonne taille et avait juste le bon poids pour que Peter puisse la manier.

-Susan, fille d'Eve, voici pour toi, il lui offrit un arc et son carquois ainsi qu'une corne d'ivoire, tu ne dois te servir de l'arc qu'en cas de nécessité, car je ne tiens pas à ce que tu combattes. Cet arc manque rarement sa cible et cette trompe t'apportera de l'aide ou que tu sois lorsque tu y souffleras. Susan se recula après avoir prit les présents, ce fut ensuite au tour de Lucie. Il lui tendit une petite bouteille taillé dans du diamant ainsi qu'un poignard. Dans cette bouteille se trouve du cordial du suc de la fleur de feu, si l'un de vous êtes blessés quelques gouttes de celui-ci vous rétabliront. Et le poignard ne servira qu'a te défendre en cas d'extrême urgence.

-Pourquoi monsieur, demanda Lucie, je crois, je me trompe peut-être mais, je pense être suffisamment courageuse…

-je ne dis pas le contraire, mais les batailles sont très laides lorsque les femmes combattent. Angelique ? Appela t'il, je crains ne pas me tromper en disant que tu ne m'écouterais pas si je te demander de faire de même ?

-En effet grand père… le visage de tous affichèrent une expression de stupeur.

-je me doutais aussi que tu me reconnaitrais facilement, la déduction des Malfoy unit à notre courage… je n'ai pas grand-chose pour toi, si ce n'est ces quelques objets…

Il sortit alors de son sac un vieux choipeau rapiécé et presque déchirer par endroit, une forte lumière émana de celui-ci et le manche d'une épée apparut à l'intérieur. Une épée d'argent étincelante était apparue à l'intérieur du Choixpeau magique, la poignée incrustée de rubis de la taille d'un œuf. Elle attrapa le manche et en sortit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Angelique la sortie de son fourreau et déchira l'air dans un son presque mélodieux, l'épée chantait.

-Et ceci… il lui tendit un paquet enrobé dans de la soie, dont l'éclat vert émeraude scintillait plus que la normal. Elle le libera et découvrit un magnifique miroir d'argent incrusté d'Emeraude retenue par des serpents, elle le tint par le manche et vit la surface qui reflétait son visage brillait encore plus. C'est là qu'elle comprit.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle… prononça t'elle devant le miroir. La surface sembla vibrer un instant et le visage d'un garçon de dix sept, dix huit ans, apparut. Il était indéniablement beau et ses yeux à la fois rouge et bleu semblait irradiait de fureur.

-ANGELIQUE MARGARET POTTER-MALFOY ! Comment oses-tu disparaitre ainsi ? Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer le sang d'encre que je me suis fais ! En fait, Angelique imagina le journal se mettre à saigner de l'encre et rit de bon cœur. Et tu te fiches de moi en plus ? Tu as de la chance qu'Elddir soit en communication constante avec Nagini sinon j'aurais perdue mon sang froid depuis longtemps !

-désolé Tom… je voulais partir à l'aventure tu comprends ?

-je te connais Angel, tu es la digne fille de ton père, bien que lui tente désespérément de faire parler ta grande tante sous doloris… Il est persuadé que mes ex-mangemorts sont la cause de ta disparition. Et Scorpius et profondément déchiré, non seulement il ne t'as pas vu depuis deux ans mais en plus tu as disparue.

-pauvre Bella… remarque ce n'est pas plus mal… avoua la blonde/ brune

-c'est ce que je pensais en effet, sache que je compte bien les prévenir du lieu ou tu te trouves, William à été assez gentil pour m'expliquer, par contre, sois sure d'une chose, NE CROIS PAS QUE TU VAS T'EN TIRER AUSSI FACILEMENT ! Angelique éloigna le miroir de son visage alors que Tom continuer de crier. SI JAMAIS J'APPRENDS QUE TU AS ETE BLESSES AU COURS D'UNE BATAILLE, JE TE JURE QUE TOUT TES SECRETS IRONT DIRECTEMENT DANS L'OREILLE DE TON PERE ET CROIS MOI, JE SUIS GENTIL A COTE DE LUI ! Il reprit son souffle et parla de nouveau normalement. Prends soin de toi filleule indigne !

Le miroir réfléchit de nouveau le visage d'Angelique alors que tous les autres semblaient partager entre la confusion et l'amusement. William Potter, alias, le père noël, et surtout arrière grand père de la jeune fille, déposa un plateau sur lequel une théière bouillonnait ainsi que du pain frais et des brioches.

- raaa, toujours aussi timbré ce Tom… grogna l'enfant. Elle rangea le miroir dans sa poche sous les yeux ahurit des plus grands et le père noël se rassit sur le traineau.

-Joyeux Noel et Vive Aslan ! Il claqua son fouet et disparut sur son traineau avant même que quiconque ne se soit rendu compte qu'il était partit.

Alors que Peter tirait son arme pour la montré à Mr Castor, Mme Castor s'écria qu'ils devaient tous prendre le petit déjeuné dans la grotte, chose dite, chose faite, Angelique lança un Wingardium Leviosa sur le plateau et l'emmena jusque là bas, ou ils mangèrent tranquillement et bienheureux. Hélas, Angel préférait le jus de citrouille au thé le matin et elle fit la grimace, lorsque tout à coup, elle se souvint de quelque chose. Elle sortit de nouveau le miroir sous les yeux interrogateurs du couple de castor et appela, non pas Tom Riddle, mais Zwicky, son elfe de maison. La petite créature apparut alors dans la vitre du miroir et étira un sourire long de deux mètres en apercevant le visage de sa petite maitresse.

-la petite maitresse daigne enfin me demander quelque chose ! Zwicky est contente de travailler pour la jeune maitresse, que voulez vous que Zwicky vous apporte à travers le miroir de Salazar Serpentard ?

-du jus de citrouille s'il te plait… demanda l'enfant à l'elfe. Celle-ci claqua des doigts et un plateau apparut devant la jeune sorcière, un plateau contenant un pichet de jus de citrouille, un paquet de dragée de Bertie crochu, un autre de fondant du chaudron et un sachet de chocogrenouille full ainsi qu'un autre de patacitrouilles. MERCI ! s'exclama l'enfant en voyant toutes les sucreries. Elle se servit en jus et vida sa tasse, puis ouvrit le paquet de dragée qu'elle tendit aux enfants.

-vous en voulez ?

-qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Susan, méfiante.

-ce sont des dragées surprise de Bertie crochu, des bonbons si tu préfères, mais attention, tu ne connais le parfum que lorsque tu l'as mangé. Prévint Angelique.

-ah… ah bon ? Sourit Lucie en en prenant un, elle sortit avec une dragée rouge et l'engloutit de peur qu'elle ne la perde.

- il y a les parfums classiques comme chocolat, menthe ou fruits, mais parfois, on peut avoir de mauvaises surprises en tombant sur épinards, foie gras ou piments. Lucie fit d'ailleurs la grimace en sentant les choux de Bruxelles dans sa bouche.

-pouah, horrible, je déteste les choux de Bruxelles ! Cri t'elle alors que Peter riait aux éclats.

-et ceux-ci ? demanda Susan en pointant le sachet sur lequel était marqué chocolat.

-ce sont des chocogrenouilles, elles contiennent toutes un sort d'animation et une carte de sorciers ou sorcière célèbre. J'en fais la collection… Susan acquiesça et en prit une elle ouvrit la boite et vit jaillir une vraie grenouille du pentagone de carton. Peter, avec ses reflexe réussit à la rattraper et la rendit à sa sœur.

-tu peux la manger maintenant, le sort n'agit plus… et Susan enfourna la grenouille en chocolat dans un soupir de plaisir. La brune sortit la carte du paquet et vit un garçon aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux Emeraude, il avait une cicatrice sur le font et semblait sourire. Non en fait il souriait et lui envoyé des clins d'œil ! Ses lunettes rondes étaient ridicule mais qu'importe, il agitait sa baguette et faisait sortir ensuite un cerf de lumière

-euh… j'ai Harry Potter, le survivant, vainqueur de la grande bataille de Poudlard contre lord Voldemort… Angelique ne retint pas son fou rire et s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Elle avisa ensuite les yeux presque Emeraude de la jeune sorcière ainsi que la moitié de sa chevelure ébène, comme le garçon. Tout comme sa ressemblance avec lui et comprit. Tu le connais, pas vrai ? Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Je suis Angelique Potter-Malfoy répliqua t'elle alors. Sa fille… et elle repartit dans son rire.

-Il est temps de continuer notre route maintenant ! s'exclama alors Mr Castor, Angel reprenait peu à peu son calme bien que le fait de savoir que son père avait une carte de chocogrenouille à son effigie soit vraiment tordant.

Ils se remirent donc en route, Angelique ayant rangé les bonbons dans sa poches et lancé un sortilège de réchauffement sur tous. Elddir, lui dormait paisiblement depuis le savon que Tom avait passé à sa protégée. L'épée de Gryffondor était à présent une lance à double sens (elle prenait la forme qui s'accordait avec son porteur) et avait été accroché à son dos, par ailleurs, des petites clochettes tintaient de ci de là. Bien qu'Angelique leur est parue gentille aux premiers abords, elle connaissait beaucoup de chose sur Narnia, alors qu'elle disait ne pas connaitre leur monde, ce qui, bien qu'inconsciemment, effrayé la famille des castors. Et même si elle avait été gentille avec eux dés le début, qu'elle les avait réchauffé et aider, c'était une sorcière, et qui semblait bien plus puissante que la leur. Et si elle décidait de prendre le pouvoir par la suite ? Non, elle connaissait le père Noel, et l'avait même appelée Grand-père, était-ce la vérité.

Le petit groupe continua à marcher un long moment avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus de neige. Plus ils avancer, plus il faisait chaud, et cela donné l'impression de marcher dans un rêve délicieux, il y a longtemps qu'ils avaient abandonné les manteaux derrière eux, enfin, dans la poche géante de l'Ange. Par ailleurs, celle-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des arrêts à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait une plante utilisable dans des potions.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et fureta jusqu'au buisson noir, sous le regard amusés des trois humains. Elle sortit un ciseau de sa poche et vint cueillir une étrange fleur qui poussait contre l'arbuste. Les pétales étaient bleu clair et de forme circulaire, comme des roses, seulement le pistil ressemblait à un serpent du genre cobra ou autres.

-Ne prenez pas cela c'est du poison ! s'écrit Mr Castor en voyant ce qu'elle faisait.

-faux, les pétales constituent en effet du poison capable d'endormir quiconque les portera à la bouche, cependant le pistil est utiliser pour accéléré le processus des potions de régénération et les feuilles constituent un excellent contrepoison contre leur pétale.

Mrs Castor faillit rire de la tête déconfite de son mari mais se souvint d'une chose « mieux vaut prévenir que guérir » Depuis cet incident, ils marchaient en silence, s'écartaient quelques fois sous les cris de vocifération de la sorcière qui récupérait toutes les plantes qui l'intéressées. Ils traversaient des parties chaudement ensoleillée, pénétraient sous le couvert de frais haler reverdis pour sortir à nouveau dans de larges clairières parsemaient de mousses, ou des ormes immenses élançaient très haut leur voute feuillue. Ils se frayaient ensuite un chemin dans les épais buissons de groseilliers en fleur et parmi les haies d'Aubépine, dont le parfum suave est sucré était presque trop capiteux.

Ils avaient été aussi surpris que la famille Castor, en voyant que l'hiver disparaisse, et qu'en l'espace de quelques heures, le bois tout entier passait de mois de janvier à mois de Mai. Les sortilèges de la sorcières faiblissait à vue d'œil, et bientôt, Angelique émit l'idée qu'avec le dégel, Jadis ne pourrait plus utiliser son traineau. A partir de ce moment, ils se hâtèrent moins et se permirent des haltes plus nombreuses et plus longues. Car, c'est bien naturel, ils étaient inlassablement fatigués, sauf Angelique qui trouvaient cela tout à fait normal, il faut dire qu'en étudiant à Poudlard, cette marche ressemblait un peu à ce qu'elle traversait chaque jour pour aller en Botanique, ou aller de la grande salle à la salle sur demande. Sans compter ses allées et venues dans tout Poudlard pour recrée la carte du Maraudeur dont les jumeaux avait hérité. Ils avaient cessé de longer la grande rivière depuis quelques temps déjà puisque celle-ci, avec la fonte des glaces, avait quitté son lit. Le soleil, a présent, baissé, la lumière s'empourprait, les ombres s'allongeaient et les fleurs commençaient à se fermer.

* * *

><p>voila le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous a plus, le chapitre 3 et en cour d'écriture je ne vous donne pas de date je ne sais pas quand je le publierai.<p>

Kissou


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Ce lien du sang n'est qu'un avertissement :**_

-Nous y sommes presque ! annonça Mr. Castor.

Il les fit grimper par une sente ouvertes de mousses épaisse et élastique, vers un lieu ou il ne poussait que d'immenses arbres et très espacé. L'escalade les acheva pour de bon, si bien qu'Angelique du faire plusieurs aller-retour en balai pour les y faire grimper. Lucie se découvrit, par ailleurs, un talent pour le dérapage contrôlé…Ils étaient sur un plateau herbu et dégagé, d'où l'on pouvait observer la forêt qui s'y étendait, à perte de vue et dans toutes les directions, sauf en face de soi. Là, à l'est de Narnia, il y avait une étoffe qui scintillait autant qu'elle remuait : La mer…

Les enfants aperçurent un pavillon sur la droite du plateau, un magnifique pavillon, surtout en ce moment, avec le soleil couchant juste à l'arrière de celui-ci. Ses teintures semblaient jaune et en soie, ainsi que des cordes rouge et des piquets d'or fixaient à une hampe, très haut, au dessus du pavillon. Une barrière armorié sur laquelle un lion d'or paraissait rugir.

_Les couleurs de Gryffondor, son symbole…_

Juste au milieu du plateau, se trouvait la table de pierre, une immense dalle sinistre de pierre grise posée sur quatre pierres verticales. Elle avait l'ai très vieille et couverte d'inscription étrange en tout genre, comme une autre langue. Angelique poussa un petit cri victorieux et se jeta sur la pierre sous les yeux de milliers de personne. Elle fit un accio carnet avec sa baguette sur sa poche, prit un crayon et commença à reproduire les reliefs sur la feuille.

-Ses runes sont magnifiques, je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil, quand je pense qu'avec Trelawney je ne peux pas tenir en place, il faut toujours que je sorte !

La jeune sorcière se mit dans le devoir de lire les runes lorsque les premiers mots la frappèrent de plein fouet « _ceux qui ont le pouvoir de vaincre » _ Elle se releva tremblante et fixa, une à une les personnes qui se trouvaient en cercle de lune face à elle. Au centre, se trouvait la créature la plus étrange et la plus forte qui ne lui était donné de voir. Aslan, était là, et conversait avec un centaure. Il y avait des dryades et des naïades tout autour d'eux qui jouaient des instruments à cordes. Un sentiment étrange s'empara d'elle, c'était lui, elle le savait, le seul et l'unique membre de sa famille qui ne lui reprocherait pas d'être à Poursouffle. Le seul qui la verrait comme elle était.

Alors que les autres ne savaient pas s'ils devaient avancer ou se mettre à genoux et qu'une peur grandissante les submerger, Angelique avança lentement, relevant sa cape et découvrant sa longue chevelure à la fois platine et ébène. Le lion l'observa un instant, les autres créatures voulurent cracher son ascendance à la figure mais en voyant leur Roi s'avançait à la même vitesse vers cette sorcière, ils ne firent rien. Se contentant de voir ce qui allait se produire et lorsqu'a quelques centimètre de lui, elle s'agenouilla, Aslan posa une énorme patte sur elle et sourit de manière chaleureuse à l'enfant qui avait baissé la tête pour refouler ses larmes.

-Angelique n'est-ce pas ? dit il plus en affirmation.

-En effet votre maj… elle ne put finir que la patte se retrouva sur sa bouche.

-Il me semble qu'étant de la même famille, tu n'as rien à craindre mon enfant… une question qui n'as aucun rapport mais, pourquoi tant de larmes alors que tu ne m'avais jamais vu auparavant, moi ton Ancêtre ? L'enfant hoqueta et se releva plantant ses orbes turquoise dans celle chocolat du lion.

-Très peu de membre de la famille me considère comme tel depuis ma répartition à Poudlard.

-Alors, il serait temps d'y remédier, tu ne crois pas ?

_-Moi je suis d'accord avec le vieillard !_ Aslan émit un rire chaud comme la braise et sourit devant les yeux ahurit des fils d'Adam.

_-Elddir !_

Finalement, Peter comprit que c'était à lui d'agir, il sortit son épée et dans un salut, s'agenouilla et dit d'une voix qui laisser entrevoir sa nervosité.

-nous sommes venus, Aslan.

-Bienvenu à toi, Peter, fils d'Adam. Bienvenue à vous, Susan et Lucie, fille d'Eve. Bienvenue à vous Mr et Mrs Castor. Mais ou est le quatrième ?

-Il les a trahit et à rejoins la sorcière, Ô Aslan. Répondit Mr Castor. Peter se sentie obliger d'ajouter quelque chose mais ce fut Angelique qui le fit à sa place.

-Jadis utilise un procédé étrange qui mêle la nourriture et l'imperium, je ne sais pas si l'ont peut le contré, mais je compte bien essayer… car tout sortilège possède un contre-sort…

-c'est bien parlé ! s'exclama une voix parmi les centaures. Un sourire étira les lèvres du Lion.

-S'il vous plait, pourrait-on faire quelques chose qui puisse le sauver ? demanda Lucie

-Tout sera mis en œuvre, mais cela risque d'être difficile.

C'est à ce moment qu'Angelique et Lucie remarquèrent que, à travers son air majestueux et impérial, prônait une tristesse infinie. Le lion secoua sa crinière et frappa dans ses pattes pour ensuite s'exclamer d'un ton pompeux :

-En attendant, préparons le festin, mesdames, conduisaient ces jeunes filles dans la tente et occupez-vous d'elles.

Les filles furent emmenées dans la tente, les dryades les dévêtirent puis les habillèrent de vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais vus, sauf Angelique qui en portait souvent lors des cérémonies. Susan portait une robe moyenâgeuse verte bouteille avec les bordures dorées et argentée. Lucie en portait une grise avec de la dentelle blanche sur les bords, et leur cheveux étaient noués avec des liens fleuries. La jeune sorcière se vit mettre une robe royale dus à son appartenance à la famille d'Aslan. Sa robe était rouge comme le sang et ses bordures dorées représentait les sigles de sa famille, les manches étaient évasées vers le coude et de la dentelle rosée s'en réchappaient. Cependant, elles démarraient aux épaules et semblait irradiait sa peau laiteuse. Ses cheveux furent noués en chignon descendant dont les mèches blanches scintillaient en se balançant avec grâce sur ses épaules. Ses mains graciles exhibèrent le sceau de Gryffondor lui-même.

-Vous êtes magnifiques votre majesté. Jamais personne n'avait aussi bien porté les parures de la reine Ariana… s'exclama l'un des dryades.

-Je ne suis que sa descendante… voulut plaidée Angelique.

-Eh bien une très jolie descendante alors, rit Susan, maman portait des robes comme celles-là autrefois.

-Ma grand-mère aussi…

-Ta mère non ? Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-je n'ai pas de mère...

-Oh ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas je…

-Je ne suis pas née d'une mère, Lucie, j'ai deux pères.

Angelique allait leur exposé la vérité lorsque d'un coup, Un bruit grave les fit toutes hurler de terreur. Les naïades et leur comparse se mirent à courir dans tous sens alors qu'un puissant loup gris s'apprêtait à briser la nuque de la plus jeune des filles. La sorcière sortis la baguette de sureau et la pointa sur lui.

-Ne bouge plus ou tu connaitras milles souffrances ! s'écrit-elle à l'adresse de la bête. Susan en profita pour grimper dans l'arbre le plus proche tandis que celui qui retenait Lucie ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

-Et que comptes-tu faire avec cela ? Me battre ? grogna l'animal. Il sembla rire.

-Oh bien pire… l'animal s'apprêtait à assassiner Lucie quand un sort doré fusa jusqu'à lui et le percuta de plein fouet. Il se mit à convulser en hurlant de douleur sous le visage impassible de la sorcière. La plus jeune s'en écarta et envoya la corne à sa sœur qui en sonna.

En ce moment même, au Ministère de la magie, dans le département des mystères, Ronald Bilius Weasley essayait, avec l'aide de son épouse, Hermione, d'empêcher son ami de faire un meurtre. Car Harry Potter était au bord du gouffre. La disparition de sa fille l'avait plongé dans un état d'hyperactivité dévastatrice. L'homme, après avoir fais passé un interrogatoire surprise à tous les mangemorts d'Azkaban, s'était précipité au ministère dans la section des prophétie, espérant trouvé des réponses, car, tout comme lui, Drago avait une prophétie à son nom, clamant qu'il serait celui qui porterait l'enfant bénie des Dieux.

De son coté, Drago Malfoy, 1er Ministre de la magie, venait de transplaner aux limites de Poudlard, et courrait à présent en direction du château. Sa baguette en main, il franchit la grande porte et se précipita sur la directrice. Arme pointée sur elle, il sourit de manière assez particulière et demanda de sa voix forte qu'il utilisait pour les grandes occasions :

-alors, qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?

-mais de quoi parlez-vous Mr Malfoy ?

-qu'est-ce que vous cachez dans cette école, Minerva, ne me prenez pas pour un Gryffondor !

-que voulez-vous que je cache ici ? Vous avez perdu la tête ? Claqua sèchement l'animagus chat en sortant l'immense carte des lieux, privilège du directeur.

-je vais vous faire un petit rappel alors, en première année, nous avons eut droit à un troll, un cerbère, la pierre philosophale et Voldemort greffés à l'arrière du crâne de notre enseignant. La directrice allait l'interrompre lorsqu'il reprit, cette fois-ci de manière acérée, 2eme année, un incompétent en matière de défense, un basilic, une armée d'accromentulas géante et un Voldy spectral, je continue ?

-Mr Malfoy, commença la vieille sorcière, il n'y à strictement rien caché dans ce château, le fait que votre fille ait disparu est tout un problème alors, je vous en prie, n'en rajoutez pas !

Alors que la situation n'allait pas tardé à dégénéré, un patronus dragon fit son apparition dans le bureau directorial, celui de Tom Riddle. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait peut-être retrouvé l'enfant et leur demandé à tous se rendre dans la chambre des secrets de Poudlard, enfants y comprit.

De son coté, le silence régnait depuis la conversation que Peter avait eut avec Aslan, un étrange son vint briser le calme.

-Peter, c'est la trompe de Susan…

Il mit un temps avant de comprendre, puis en voyant les autres créatures se jeter en avant. Il saisit le sens de ses paroles et s'élança le plus vite possible vers le pavillon. Là, il vit un horrible spectacle : les dryades et les naïades courraient en tous sens, Lucy courrait vers lui aussi vite que lui permettait ses petites jambes, Angelique essayant de ne pas paraitre choqué alors qu'elle maintenant le sortilège de torture sur le loup et l'autre bête tentait d'attraper la jambe de Susan qui pendait inlassablement prêt de la mâchoire du loup qui tentait de mordre. Peter se demanda pourquoi Susan n'allait pas plus haut, puis il vit le regard de sa sœur fixait la sorcière en pleine torture, elle semblait prête à s'évanouir, et si elle sombrait, il sut qu'elle allait tomber.

Peter ne se sentait guère le courage, il avait même plutôt l'impression qu'il allait être malade, mais cela ne changea rien à ce qu'il avait à faire, il se rua sur le monstre et lui assena un coup d'épée sur le flanc. Mais ce coup ne toucha même pas le loup, et rapide comme l'éclair, il avait fait volte-face, ses yeux lançant des impardonnables et sa gueule ouverte en un mugissement furieux. Si le loup n'avait pas été saisi par une colère aussi forte, au lieu de hurler, il se serait jeté à la gorge de Peter. La bête se jeta ensuite sur lui. Le garçon eut juste le temps de baisser la tête et de plonger son épée, aussi fort qu'il le put, entre les pattes avant de la brute, pile sur le cœur. Peter mit un moment avant de se relever, il tira son épée et essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlait de son front. Les deux sœurs se précipitèrent sur lui et l'enlacèrent. Le moment de frayeur était passé. Angelique libera le second loup de l'emprise du sortilège et il partit rapidement.

-Suivez-le, il vous conduira à Edmund. Parla calmement Aslan, immédiatement après, un bruit de sabot qui claque et de battement d'aile indiqua le départ de quelques troupes disparut dans l'obscurité grandissante. Peter, nettoie ton épée.

Le garçon se retourna, halenant, puis rougit en voyant la lame souillée par le sang et les poils du loup. Il se baissa, la nettoya en l'essuyant dans l'herbe et la sécha avec son manteau.

-à genoux. Ordonna le lion. Peter obéit et sentie l'imposante patte d'Aslan se poser sur son épaule. Relève-toi, seigneur Peter, terreur des loups, chevalier de Narnia.

Peter se releva et avisa du coin de l'œil la jeune sorcière encore sous le choc, qu'avait-elle fait pour être dans un état pareil ? Il écouta distraitement le lion lui parlait, et se demanda ensuite ce qu'était le sort qu'elle avait utiliser sur la bête.

-Tout va bien, mon enfant ?

-euh… je… oui… c'est juste que… je ne m'attendais pas à devoir mettre autant de… puissance…

-seul les pulsions meurtrière t'aurait permis de ne pas le faire, cependant tu n'en avais pas et c'est pour cela que cela à prit toute ton énergie.

-je sais, mais qu'est-ce que ce sera durant la bataille ?

-avant la bataille, j'ai quelque chose de plus important à te demander, au sujet de son emprise…

Maintenant, du coté d'Edmund. La sorcière blanche l'avait fait marcher durant des heures, si loin, et si longtemps, qu'il ne savait même pas comment il avait put tenir. Et finalement, ils avaient fait halte dans une vallée obscure, et assombris par les sapins et les Ifs. Un ogre le secoua si fort en passant qu'il l'envoya s'étaler contre un roc, et Edmund ne put plus faire de mouvement. Il était désormais incapable de bouger, les coups de fouets répétés ainsi que les coups bas, dont il avait été victime, l'avait anéantit. Il resta donc là, sans bouger, et ferma les yeux, priant pour que personne ne vienne le déranger et qu'on le laisse tranquille. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder sur toutes les pensées possibles.

Ses sœurs et son frère allaient-ils bien ? Pendant que le nain et la sorcière parlait, il se surprit à penser à la sorcière qu'il avait rencontré, totalement différente de celle qui le retenait prisonnier, pourquoi ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il fermer les yeux, il se sentait presque fixer par les siens, et leur mélange d'Emeraude et de Saphir. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle couleur auparavant, ni pour ses cheveux d'ailleurs. Sa frange d'un blond platine vraiment très clair, et le reste de sa chevelure si sombre, comme la nuit. Et pourquoi l'avait elle laisser partir ? Pourquoi lui avait elle lancer ce sort qui l'avait réchauffé puis été repartie comme si de rien n'était ? D'ailleurs, d'où venait-elle ? Les Castors avaient été méfiants avec elle, et elle disait venir d'un autre endroit. Pouvait-elle être de leur monde à eux ? Non, impossible, il n'y avait pas de sorcière en Angleterre. Cependant, il ne pouvait savoir réellement ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux.

Edmund se retrouva mit de force sur ses pieds, puis il fut attacher à un arbre, il ouvrit fébrilement les yeux. La sorcière enleva sa cape, découvrant ses bras d'une blancheur terrifiante, si blanc que l'ont ne voyait que cela à travers l'obscurité des arbres.

-prépare la victime ! ordonna la sorcière.

Le nain défit le col d'Edmund et plia sa chemise de façon à dégager son cou, ensuite il le saisit par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière si fort qu'il dut lever le menton. Puis Edmund entendit un bruit étrange, il comprit rapidement que l'on aiguiser une lame. Au même instant, il entendit de grand cri jaillir de tout les coté à la fois, des martèlements de sabot, des battements d'ailes et bien d'autre. Jadis poussa un hurlement strident qui manqua de lui transperçait les tympans. C'était la confusion totale autour de lui, quelqu'un détacha ses liens, des bras puissants l'entouraient et il fut soulever. C'est à ce moment là qu'il perdit connaissance pour de bon.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans la tente même d'Aslan, le lion l'effraya avant tout, mais son sommeil semblait lourd et la sorcière, qu'il avait tout de suite reconnus, dormait entre ses pattes. Angelique, en vérité, ne dormait pas, elle méditait, et calmer sa nervosité depuis qu'elle avait lancé le doloris. C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'elle se sentie observer, elle sut tout de suite que c'était Edmund. Elle ne fit pas un mouvement, sauf quand Aslan se releva et la prévint qu'il devait aller faire un tour.

-n'oublie pas, demain, les liens se resserrons… Edmund, dit-il à l'adresse du garçon, suit moi… le brun le suivit docilement malgré ses membres endoloris. Personne ne sut ce qu'ils se dirent à ce moment là, ni même ce qui s'en suivit, cependant, ceux qui ne dormait pas et qui pouvait voir clair la nuit, aurait aperçus les joues d'Edmund qui s'enflammèrent et devinrent si rouge qu'elles lui réchauffèrent le visage.

Et le matin même, lorsque les Pevensie apprirent que leur frère avait été délivré la nuit dernière, ils voulurent le voir immédiatement. Aslan les prévint qu'un événement important aller subvenir dans la vie de leur frère, et les tint à l'écart de la cérémonie du lien. Une cérémonie qui lierait Edmund et la jeune Angelique pour l'éternité…

La jeune sorcière porté la même robe que la veille, et s'était assise en tailleur au milieu du pavillon mis à sa disposition. Elle avait dessiné un cercle de sel tout autour d'elle et avait disposé les douze bougies en un splendide pentagramme. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon entra, assez inquiet de la suite de ces événements. Il vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, mais visiblement, elle n'allait pas le faire, il décida donc de faire le premier pas.

-Euh… Angelique, je voulais savoir, comment… enfin… comment on va procéder ? Elle sentie la peur dans sa voix et préféra le rassurer.

-Je vais boire ton sang, tu boiras le mien, et nous unirons nos deux sangs… son visage ne paraissait pas vraiment tranquille, ne t'en fais pas, je suis aussi terrifié que toi, c'est la première fois que je vais faire un lien du sang, je veux dire, j'en avais déjà vu mais… cela fait bizarre… c'est l'heure…

-ouais…

Les deux se rapprochèrent tout en faisant attention de ne pas briser le cercle de sel. Angélique récita d'étranges paroles qu'Edmund ne comprit pas mais il sut que c'était maintenant. Il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et tendit le cou. Il sentie une étrange sensation au niveau de ses dents, signifiant que ses canines s'allongeaient pour le rituel. Angelique s'approcha de lui et vint prendre son visage presque tendrement, elle effleura sa nuque avec les lèvres, lui procurant des frissons qu'il ne pensait jamais pouvoir ressentir. Puis elle entrouvrit la bouche et planta ses crocs dans la chaire tendre de son cou. Le liquide carmin s'échappa de la morsure et glissa littéralement dans sa gorge. Le brun commença à trembler, il y avait dans son ventre des centaines de papillons qui dansaient la javanaise et sa tête tourner.

La jeune sorcière se retira et déplaça ses cheveux afin qu'il ait libre accès à sa nuque. Edmund souffla légèrement sur la peau avant d'y enfoncer ses crocs et de mordre aisément sa chaire. Le sang d'Angelique coula le long de sa gorge et il but, la même quantité qu'elle pour ensuite se retirer. Mais un bruit terrifiant les alerta à l'extérieur. « La sorcière réclame le fils d'Adam ! » Le cœur d'Angelique s'emballa, ils n'avaient plus le temps de s'entaillaient la main et d'unir leur sang, alors elle prit une grande inspiration et utilisa la légilimencie pour prévenir le garçon. En sachant que c'était le seul moyen d'assurer que Jadis ne puisse le reprendre il accepta :

Et scella leurs lèvres pour s'unir dans l'éternité…

Une vague de magie secoua tout, autour d'eux, le pavillon s'était presque renversé et les bougies toutes éteintes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, tous deux étaient aussi rouge que la robe royale et Angelique du mordiller ses lèvres pour ne pas rire devant le fait accomplit. Les morsures disparurent, ne laissant qu'un pentagramme comme signe sur leur nuque. Ils sortirent tous deux précipitamment et rejoignirent les autres adolescents. Ceux-ci ne purent s'empêcher de poser des questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, mais aucune réponse ne vint satisfaire leur curiosité, si ce n'est les joues rouges des deux liés. Un grand silence suivit la déclaration du nain, et Aslan, accepta de rencontrer la sorcière en une audience.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sorcière apparut au sommet de la colline et marcha droit vers Aslan. Les trois enfants, qui ne l'avaient jamais vu, frissonnèrent des pieds à la tête en voyant son visage, Angelique, elle, due retenir une crise de fou rire. Il y eut des grondements sourds parmi les animaux. Et, bien que le soleil brillât, chacun eut soudain très froid. Les trois seules personnes présentes qui semblaient tout à fait à l'aise, furent Aslan et les deux sorcières. En sentant le froid émaner de son partenaire, Angelique se saisit de sa main et lui renvoya la chaleur bienfaitrice de sa magie. C'était étrange de voir ses deux visages si proche l'un de l'autre. Le lion, doré et chaud comme le soleil, et la sorcière, blanche comme la mort elle-même. Mme Castor, ainsi que la plupart des filles remarquèrent que Jadis ne regarder pas Aslan droit dans les yeux.

-vous avez un traitre parmi-vous, Aslan… déclara la sorcière.

Tous surent immédiatement qu'elle parlait d'Edmund, mais celui-ci avait cessé de penser à lui-même, après tout ce qu'il avait enduré, ainsi que la cérémonie, il ne dit rien, la sorcière s'approcha de lui et tenta d'effleurer sa joue, mais quelques secondes avant de le toucher, un choc électrique perturba sa main. Elle fixa alors avec haine le garçon, puis avisa la personne à ses cotés. Angelique souriait de manière effrontée, elle irradiait de plaisir à maintenir la bouche fermé de cet infâme hybride. Pas qu'elle soit raciste, mais que quand ça l'arranger.

-qui es-tu pour me sourire ainsi ? Misérable insecte !

-moi ? Rien de plus que votre supérieur hiérarchique…

-impossible, tu n'es qu'une gamine…

-sa c'est ce que vous croyiez, voyez plutôt, vous ne pouvez plus approcher mon partenaire…siffla Angelique entre ses dents, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la sous-estime. Et puis, ce n'est point vous qu'il à offensé…

-Avez-vous oublié la puissante magie ? demanda alors Jadis à Aslan, délaissant totalement les adolescents, eux-mêmes fixé à présent par les reste des Pevensie.

-Disons que je l'ai oubliée, répondit Aslan avec gravité, bien qu'Angelique discerne le micro-sourire au coin de ses babines. Parlez nous de cette puissante magie.

-Vous en parlez ? cria la sorcière, dont la voix se fit soudain perçante. Vous dire ce qui est écrit sur cette table de pierre dressé à coté de nous ? Vous dire ce qui est entaillée, aussi profondément qu'une lance est longue, sur les pierres de feu de la colline secrète ? Vous dire ce qui est gravé sur le sceptre de l'empereur par delà les mers ? Vous connaissez au moins la magie que l'empereur à établie à Narnia, au commencement des temps ? Vous savez que chaque traitre m'appartient, comme ma proie légale, et que pour chaque trahison, j'ai le droit de tuer.

-Oh, dit Mr. Castor, c'est ainsi que vous êtes arrivée à vous prendre pour reine, parce que vous étiez le bourreau de l'empereur, je vois !

-Paix, castor, se répéta Aslan dans un grognement.

-Pour cette raison, continua la sorcière, ce fils d'Adam m'appartient, son sang est ma propriété !

-alors, venez le prendre gronda le taureau à tête d'homme de sa voix mugissante.

-Idiot ! Cri la sorcière avec un sourire féroce, ressemblent à s'y méprendre à un grognement de hargne. Penses-tu vraiment que ton maitre peut me dépouillé de mes droits pas la simple force ? il connait la puissante magie mieux que cela. Il sait que si je n'obtiens pas le sang du traitre, Narnia sera mis sens dessus dessous, et périra, par le feu et par l'eau…

-c'est parfaitement vraie, reconnut Aslan. Je ne le nie pas…

-Oh, Aslan, chuchota Susan à l'oreille du fauve, ne pouvons nous pas… je veux dire, vous ne le ferez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pouvons nous pas agir envers la puissante magie, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que vous puissiez faire opérer contre elle ?

-agir contre la puissante magie ? dit le lion en se tournant vers elle avec, sur le visage, une expression qui ressemblait à un froncement de sourcils désapprobateur, bien que le sourire mental qu'il communiqua à sa descendante manqua de déstabiliser son masque impassible.

Et plus personne n'osa avancer cette suggestion, Edmund se trouvait de l'autre coté d'Aslan. Ses yeux rivés sur le sol, il se sentait suffoqué par l'émotion. Il avait peur d'être remis à Jadis, et c'était compréhensible, il sentit la main d'Angelique resserrer son étreinte sur la sienne. Cela l'apaiser un peu, mais il se demander s'il devait dire quelque chose. Hélas, l'instant d'après, il comprit qu'il n'était pas supposé faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'est attendre et obéir.

-venez sous ma tente, nous devons parler… rugit Aslan. La sorcière parut surprise, mais suivit le grand fauve dans sa tanière et la longue attente débuta.

Ce fut un moment terrible, attendre dans l'incertitude pendant que le lion et la sorcière discutaient gravement à l'intérieur. Lucy chuchota :

-Oh ! Edmund… et la pauvre se mit à pleurer, ce qui ne réussit qu'a inquiéter encore plus son frère condamné.

-ne t'en fait pas, murmura Angelique à l'oreille du garçon qui frissonna, tout ira bien, je te donne ma parole…

Susan remarqua cet échange et tenta d'en faire part à son grand frère. Cependant, Peter lui tourné le dos et contempler la mer, dans le lointain. Les castors se tenaient les pattes et gardaient leurs têtes baissées. Les centaures piaffaient avec inquiétude, et puis, finalement, chacun devint, peu à peu, parfaitement silencieux. Le calme était seulement troublé par le bruit des sanglots étouffé de la plus jeune et de la respiration saccadé du concerné. Au bout d'un moment, ils virent tous la sorcière sortirent du pavillon, elle se tourna un instant vers Edmund et leur jeta un regard de pure haine. Puis vint le tour d'Aslan de quitter la tente.

-La sorcière renonce à réclamer le sang du fils s'Adam…

Partout sur la colline, il y eut un immense soupir : c'était comme si chacun avait retenu son souffle et qu'il s'était mis à respirer de nouveau. Puis, il s'éleva un murmure de parole, le bonheur éclairé le visage de tous les enfants. La sorcière était en train de s'éloigner avec une expression de joie démente sur le visage, lorsque, tout à coup, elle fit volte face, s'arrêta, et demanda :

-comment puis-je être sur que vous tiendrez votre parole ? Un sourire esquissa les lèvres de la jeune Potter-Malfoy, connaissant déjà la réaction de Godric à cet affront.

Et comme elle l'avait prévu, son ancêtre se leva, tel un roi, et rugit de tout son saoul. Son immense gueule s'ouvrit de plus en plus grand, son rugissement retentit de plus en plus fort, et la sorcière qui, après être resté stoïque un instant, retomba dénue sur son traineau, qu'elle fit partir à toute vitesse. Le nain courant derrière la charrette. La joie éclata alors de toute part, Angelique relâcha son étreinte et se hâta de rejoindre le fondateur du courage poudlardien.

-elle à accepté… quelle idiote, elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend…

-en effet, lui répondit l'animagus. Nous devons quitter cet endroit sur le champ, il servira en d'autres occasions. Nous établirons notre camp cette nuit au gué de Beruna. Naturellement, chacun mourrait d'envie de lui demander comment il avait arrangé l'affaire avec la sorcière. Mais son visage était sévère et les oreilles de tout le monde résonnaient encore du vacarme de son rugissement, si bien que personne n'osa poser de question, pas même à sa descendante qui semblait savoir tout de la conversation qui s'était déroulé dans la tente.

* * *

><p>Merci de me lire et j'espère avoir moins de retard pour le prochain chapitre et se chapitre vous a plut! Kisous<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Le châtiment de Merlin, par Godric Gryffondor :**_

Après un repas qui fut pris en plein air au sommet de la colline, repas insupportable du coté de la pauvre Angelique qui se vu affublée de questions. La jeune fille avait eut droit à un interrogatoire complet au sujet du signe qui était apparut mystérieusement sur sa nuque et sur celle d'Edmund, puis le « qu'avez-vous fait quand vous étiez sous la tente ? », tout cela pour dire qu'Angelique était au bord de la dépression et se nourrissait, pour calmer sa haine, de patacitrouilles.

Les autres furent occupés à démonter le camp et à préparer les affaires. Avant qu'il ne soit deux heures, ils étaient en route et se dirigeaient pour le nord-est, à petite allure car il ne fallait pas aller bien loin.

Durant la plupart du voyage, Aslan parla de plan d'attaque avec Peter, lui expliquant qu'il devrait disposer les centaures à tel, ou tel endroit. Lui clamant qu'il pourrait essayer de faire subir un siège à la sorcière. Puis, il s'attacha aux deux sœurs, laissant Peter et ses problèmes. Angelique, parlait peu, et maugrée souvent contre je cite « ces fichus Potter qui n'en font qu'a leur tête et me laisse toujours dans la merde ». Durant le repas, la pauvre avait cédé aux questions, et avait finalement répondue à la plupart d'entre elles, expliquant les faits. Depuis, Elle se faisait harcelé de coup d'œil par le reste des Pevensie, Edmund étant totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Angelique cessa de marcher, Susan la percuta, ce qui lui permit de remettre les choses au clair, car la pauvre sorcière avait l'impression d'être revenue au temps de la répartition. Lorsque le choixpeau avait annoncé la sentence : ses frères et sœurs étaient restés stoïques, James lui avait jeté un regard froid et ne l'avait plus regardé une seule fois. Violette avait l'air déçu, Lily l'avait observé comme si elle était une aberration, les jumeaux l'avaient fixés un temps, puis avaient affiché un sourire contrit. Et le lendemain, la beuglante était arrivée, elle lui avait envoyé toutes les pires choses qu'une enfant de onze ans ne devait pas entendre, mais elle s'y était préparé, et n'avait rien à redire de cela…

-oui j'ai fait un lien du sang avec ton frère, non ce n'est pas dangereux, et oui c'était pour empêcher l'autre tache de le reprendre, maintenant tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre s'il-te plait ? Jura l'ange. Susan parut surprise, puis reprit.

-Et pourquoi tu l'as embrassé alors ?

La Potter-Malfoy ne s'y attendait pas, elle resta coi devant cette question, pesant le pour et le contre, puis inspira un bon coup. Que répondre à ça me diriez-vous ? Ses joues s'enflammèrent au souvenir du baiser, elle baissa la tête, laissant sa frange cacher le haut de son visage et se retourna, ne voulant plus affronter ce regard de pure haine…

L'après midi n'était pas terminé lorsqu'ils atteignirent un endroit ou la vallée s'ouvrait et ou la rivière étalait sur une grande largeur ses eaux peu profondes. C'était le gué de Beruna, Aslan ordonna de camper de ce coté de l'eau, mais Peter observa :

- ne serait-il pas préférable de camper de l'autre coté de l'eau, au cas où la sorcière tentera une attaque cette nuit ?

Le lion, qui semblait penser à autre chose, se ressaisit en secouant sa belle crinière et dit :

-eh ? De quoi me parles-tu ? Et Peter réitéra sa suggestion. Non répondit-il d'une voix morne, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, elle n'attaquera pas cette nuit, puis il poussa un profond soupir et continua : néanmoins, ton résonnement était bon, c'est ainsi qu'un soldat doit réfléchir, mais à présent, cela n'a aucune importance.

Ils se mirent donc à installer le camp, l'aide d'Angelique fut par ailleurs la bienvenue, utilisant les sortilèges de lévitations pour remettre les pavillons en place. Jusqu'au moment où Edmund lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide, à la seconde même, toute magie avait disparue, et les pavillons s'étaient écrasés sur les centaures, la petite, elle, était rouge écarlate.

L'attitude d'Aslan émue tout le monde ce soir-là, durant le repas, il ne cessait de regardait l'ange comme s'il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré, ce qui était le cas, mais de manière mélancolique. Etait-ce un au revoir ? Personne ne savait, cependant, Angelique lui retournait parfois son triste sourire, de manière réconfortante, et serré quelques fois sa poitrine, tel un médaillon.

Les autres ne pouvaient pas savoir que c'était un moyen de communiquer par légilimencie, ni ce que les deux parents se disaient.

_-je revois mon père dans votre geste…_

_-est-ce une bonne chose ?_

_-bien sur, sinon je ne serais pas de ce monde… la mort est un cadeau qui s'offre avec l'espoir._

_-oui, quelle gamine intelligente tu fais pour une Potter…_

_-hey ! Je suis aussi une Malfoy… _

-Et fière de l'être ? Et Aslan se mit à rire de bon cœur à voix haute. Tout le monde resta bouche bée, le lion continuer de rire à grand éclats, alors que l'ange passait une main sur son visage pour le cacher, une idée pour détendre l'ambiance lui vint, comme autrefois avec ses frères… Matthieu et Christian lui manquer horriblement.

-vous êtes tous complètement idiot, vous les Potter ! Et pour confirmer ses paroles, elle attrapa une grappe de raisin et l'envoya sur le lion majestueux.

Celui-ci le prit en pleine poire sous les yeux choqué pour certain, outré pour d'autres. Un sourire carnassier fleurit sur les babines de Godric, il leva son imposante patte, fit un cercle puis l'abaissa, le plat de soupe se mit alors à lévité au dessus de la table. Le plat avança jusque la jeune fille, elle-même ayant sortit sa baguette et faisant lévité au dessus d'elle une assiette de pâté. Les deux plats se rencontrèrent de force, faisant volé leur contenue tout autour d'eux, aspergeant au passage la plupart des convives.

-Ah oui ? On continue alors ? Je te rappelle que t'en est une toi aussi, de Potter ! Et là, ce fut le saladier qui vola en travers de la table pour se vider sur la tête de la sorcière.

-Abat l'ancêtre ! Angelique eut un sourire de pure joie, et sortit sa deuxième baguette, une dans chaque mains, elle jeta un sort de répulsion sur chacun des plats à pomme-de terre qui se trouvait devant le roi, leur contenue fut expulsé sur sa gueule alors que ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais.

-bien joué, vraiment… Aguamenti ! Prononça le lion de sa voix forte, un jet d'eau descendit du ciel et tomba littéralement sur la sorcière, qui fut trempé de la tête aux pieds.

L'eau s'arrêta enfin de couler, la Potter-Malfoy ressemblait à présent à un chat mouillé, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes brillant dangereusement. Lucie fut la première à rire de la situation de son amie, ni une ni deux elle se prit de la crème brulée en pleine face, recouvrant goulument ses cheveux, de la part de… Aslan et Angelique avait tout deux de la crème sur la main. Lucie opta donc pour la sorcière et lui envoya son assiette, mais la brune/blonde esquiva en se penchant et ce fut Edmund qui prit l'assiette sur l'épaule. Le brun récupéra la nourriture qui coulait sur son bras et la jeta au visage de sa sœur ainée. Ni une ni deux, la véritable bataille commença, ils se levèrent de table, cherchant les boucliers, à travers les plats vide, et les munitions dans ceux encore pleins.

C'était les centaures qui menaient la cadence, suivit de prés par les félins, Mr et Mme Castor faisait le ravitaillement de chaque équipé tandis les pevensie se faisait massacré à coup de pomme de terre par les dryades, elles même combattu par Aslan et sa descendante, uni en une très bonne équipe. Le lion lancé les victuailles sur la sorcière qui les renvoyés au bon endroit avec une casserole, transformé en une batte de Quidditch, il fallait savoir qu'elle avait toujours été doués pour battre les Cognars. Tout deux bombardaient les autres à coup franc, sans oublier qu'ils mêlaient la magie au combat. Edmund rejoignit bientôt leur groupe, ou Angelique lui enseigna quelques rudiments du bouclier magique. Etant désormais son partenaire, il pouvait crée un bouclier bien plus puissant qu'un protego maxima et ce en un temps records.

Au bout d'une heure, l'équipe gagnante fut celle d'Aslan, Angelique, Edmund et Lucie. Tous avaient formé le quatuor infernal. Aslan et Lucie lancé la nourriture en direction de leur partenaire, eux même frappant dedans avec leur battes enchantés, bombardant tous leurs adversaires, même les centaures n'y avait pas échappé.

Et l'équipe du bien contre le mal, dut, après avoir tout nettoyé, prendre un bon bain de minuit dans la rivière. La bataille suivante fut alors remportée par les dryades et les nymphes des eaux, sous les acclamations de la sorcière qui, elle, avait décidé de jouer les supporters. Au plus grand bonheur de Susan qui ne se voyait plus assiégés par les attaques de la sorcières due au fait qu'elle avait passé sa journée à maugréer contre elle. Une fois propre et sèche, Angelique s'allongea prés de la rivière tandis que les autres se lavaient, et contempla le ciel. Elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée depuis poudlard. Une bouffée de solitude la prit, comment leur famille avait-elle put être déchiré à ce point ? Elddir vint se rouler sur son ventre, en apercevant les larmes de sa maitresse, il se mit à sifflé :

-_In the night sky they shine above, golden stars far from me…_

-_évite de chanter s'il te plait, il va pleuvoir…_

_-méchante ! J'essaie de te réconforté et c'est comme sa que tu me remercie ?_

_- désolé, mais si il pleut demain, on est fichus… _soupira la sorcière en concluant cette conversation.

Alors qu'il sortait de l'eau, Edmund eut tout à coup l'impression d'être seul, l'envie de pleurer faillit le submerger, ces émotions ne lui appartenaient pas, alors, pourquoi ? Il chercha d'où provenait cette sensation, mais ne trouva rien et alla directement dans sa tente pour se coucher. S'il avait bien regardé, il aurait vu la silhouette recroquevillé de la sorcière contre un arbre, pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps.

Lorsque l'heure fut venue, tout le monde dormait. Aslan quitta le campement, sa descendante sur les talons, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt et s'enfoncèrent entre les arbres, à pas lent. Ils remontèrent le versant abrupt puis quittèrent enfin la vallée, c'est à ce moment précis qu'Angelique chuchota au lion qu'ils étaient suivis. Le lion acquiesça silencieusement et tourna légèrement à droite, toujours suivit de la sorcière. Aslan continua de marché, gardant la tête basse, les conduisant interminablement, passant de l'ombre obscure au pale clair de lune, et leurs pieds étaient trempés par la rosée. Ils traversèrent ensuite un espace découvert, ou le lion s'arrêta, il fit signe à sa descendante de ne pas se montré ni signalait sa présence. Alors, elles vinrent vers lui.

-Susan, Lucie, pourquoi me suivez-vous ?

-Nous ne pouvions pas dormir, commença Lucy, puis elle fut certaine qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

- Pouvons nous vous accompagner ? demanda l'ainée.

-Eh bien… Aslan parut réfléchir puis, je serais heureux d'avoir de la compagnie cette nuit, vous pouvez venir, si vous me promettez de vous arrêter quand je vous le dirai, et ensuite de me laisser continuer seul.

-Oh ! Merci, merci, nous vous promettons de vous obéir ! s'écrièrent les deux sœurs.

Et ils continuèrent ainsi, Susan et Lucie de chaque coté du lion, Angelique sur ses talons. Ils gravirent la colline sur laquelle se dressait la Table de Pierre, empruntèrent le versant ou les arbres poussaient au plus près du sommet, et quand ils arrivèrent au dernier arbre, Aslan s'arrêta et dit :

- il est temps pour moi de continuer seul, et quoi qu'il se passe, ne vous faites pas voir. Adieu, filles d'Eve…

Et les deux sœurs se mirent à pleurer amèrement. Angelique ne les regarda pas faire leur adieu au lion. Cette scène lui rappelait trop le sacrifice de son père, lorsqu'il s'était avancé dans la forêt, qu'il avait jeté la pierre de résurrection, et qu'il avait attendu la mort.

Le sortilège l'avait frappé de plein fouet, et il était mort. Narcissa Malfoy l'avait déclaré mort à son maitre, Voldemort avait ressentit une joie malsaine, Tom avait commencé à disparaitre totalement de son corps. Puis Hagrid était revenus, suivit de tous les mangemorts, en larmes, Harry dans ses bras. Londubat avait massacré le serpent, après avoir fait son magnifique discourt sur l'espérance, paroles qui avait permis a Tom de se manifesté, discourt qui avait permit la fuite de son père. Lorsque le vrai combat avait démarré, les sorts avaient fusés et elle s'était interposée, elle avait arrêté les sorts et crée un priori Incantatem bien différent des autres.

Angelique cessa de réfléchir et fixa attentivement la cérémonie. Une foule immense se tenait autour de la grande table, de nombreux assistant portaient des torches allumés d'une flamme funeste et fade. Tous les gens de la sorcière blanche se tenaient là, et quels gens ! Les ogres avec des dents monstrueuses, les loups, les minotaures, les esprits des arbres de son cotés, les plantes vénéneuses, et bien d'autre encore. En fait, se tenait là tous ceux qui avaient été convoqués par le loup sous ordres de la sorcière. Et juste au milieu, debout prés de la table, se tenait la sorcière en personne. Un hurlement d'épouvante et des sons inarticulés jaillirent des gosiers de ses créatures lorsqu'elles aperçurent le grand lion qui s'avançait vers elles pour un moment. La sorcière elle-même parut frappée de frayeur, puis, elle se reprit et éclata d'un rire sauvage et féroce.

-L'idiot ! cria-t-elle. L'idiot est venu ! Attachez-le solidement !

Lucy et Susan retinrent leur respiration, attendant qu'Aslan rugisse et bondisse sur ses ennemis, mais il n'en fit rien. Quatre vieilles cabosses s'étaient approchées de lui. Elles avaient un sourire moqueur, un regard méchant mais en même temps, semblaient hésiter, à demi rassurées sur la tâche qu'elles devaient accomplir.

-Attachez-le ! J'ai dit ! répéta la sorcière blanche.

Les cabosses s'élancèrent vers lui et poussèrent des cris de triomphe en découvrant qu'il ne leur opposait aucune résistance. Puis d'autres personnages, des nains et des singes se précipitèrent pour les aider et, à eux tous, ils roulèrent l'immense Lion sur son dos et attachèrent ses quatre pattes ensemble, en poussant des vivats comme s'ils avaient fait une action courageuse alors que, si Aslan l'avait voulu, une seule de ses pattes aurait pu causer leur mort à tous. Mais il ne fit aucun bruit, pas même quand ses tortionnaires, qui tiraient et tendaient les cordes, les serrèrent si fort qu'elles lui entamèrent la chair. Puis ils le trainèrent vers la table de pierre.

-Arrêtez ! Cria Jadis. Il faut d'abord le tondre !

Un autre éclat de rire ignoble jaillit de la gorge de ses serviteurs, lorsqu'un ogre, armé d'une paire de cisailles, s'avança et s'accroupit près de la tête d'Aslan. Les cisailles opérèrent, clic clac ! Clic clac ! Et des masses de boucles dorées commencèrent à tomber sur le sol rocailleux. Puis l'ogre se recula, et les enfants, qui observaient tout de leur cachette, purent voir la figure d'Aslan qui paraissait toute petite et complètement différente sans sa crinière. Les ennemis, eux aussi, notèrent cette différence.

-Eh bien, ce n'est qu'un grand chat, après tout ! Cria l'un.

-Et c'est de _ça, _que nous avions peur ? S'esclaffa un autre. Et ils affluèrent autour de lui, pour se moquer et le ridiculiser par ces quolibets

Et les deux filles ne purent que les insultaient silencieusement, tandis qu'une unique larme coulait sur la joue de l'ange. Maintenant que le premier choc était passé, la figure tondue d'Aslan lui paraissait bien plus courageuse, plus belle, et plus patiente que jamais.

-Muselez-le ! Hurla Jadis, et la jeune sorcière se jura de lui arracher la langue dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Et même à présent, tandis qu'ils s'afféraient autour de sa figure pour attacher la muselière, un seul coup de mâchoires aurait pu coûter leurs mains à deux ou trois de ses ennemis. Mais il ne broncha pas et cela semblait enragé cette canaille. Tout le monde s'acharnait contre lui, maintenant, ceux qui avait eut peur de l'approcher, même après qu'il eut été attaché, commencèrent a retrouver leur courage et, pendant quelques minutes, les trois enfants ne virent plus le lion, tant était dense la foule des créatures qui l'entourait en lui donnant des coups de pieds, en le frappant, en crachant sur lui des insanités.

Finalement, ces canailles en eurent assez. Et ils se mirent à traîner le lion attaché et muselé vers la Table de Pierre, certains tiraient, d'autres poussaient. Le lion était tellement immense que, une fois arrivés là, il leur fallut rassembler tous leurs efforts pour le hisser sur la surface de la table. Puis ils l'y attachèrent très serré, avec de nouvelles cordes.

Après qu'Aslan eut été ligoté sur la pierre plate, de telle sorte qu'il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un tas de corde, le silence se fit dans la foule. Quatre vieilles carabosses, tenant chacune une torche, se postèrent aux quatre coins de la table. La sorcière dénuda leurs bras, comme elle l'avait fait pour les siens la nuit précédente, alors qu'il s'agissait d'Edmund. Puis elle se mit à aiguisé son couteau. Il sembla aux enfants, lorsque la lueur des torches l'éclaira, qu'il était en pierre, et non pas en acier, et qu'il avait une forme étrange et maléfique. Angelique sue immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un atame de quartz gris, synonyme de mort.

La sorcière s'approcha enfin. Elle se plaça près de la tête d'Aslan, son visage était crispé et tordu par la passion, mais celui du lion était tourné vers le ciel, toujours tranquille, les yeux clos, comme endormis. Et alors, juste avant de frapper, la sorcière se pencha et dit d'une voix frémissante :

-Et maintenant, qui à gagné ? Idiot, pensais-tu que ton sacrifice pourrait sauver la vie du traitre humain ? Tu vas mourir à sa place, comme le stipulait notre pacte, ainsi sera apaisée la puissante magie. Mais, une fois mort, qui m'empêchera de le tuer aussi ? Et qui le sauvera alors ? Cette gamine ? Comprends que tu m'as donné Narnia pour toujours, maintenant, désespère et meurs !

Susan et Lucy mirent leurs mains devants leurs yeux pour ne pas voir le meurtre, Angelique ne silla pas, Aslan ouvrit les yeux au moment même ou le couteau s'enfonça dans sa chair, et rencontra les orbes turquoises de sa descendante à travers le tissus de la cape, elle soutint son regard. Un regard qui lui fit rater un battement, un regard qui, s'il avait été Emeraude, lui aurait fait perdre tous ses moyens, un regard, si semblable a celui du garçon qui à survécu… puis, Aslan rendit son dernier souffle. Alors, tous entendirent la voix de la sorcière qui appelait ses partisans à grands cris :

-Vite ! Suivez-moi tous, nous allons en finir avec cette guerre !

Et tous partirent aussi vite, faisant un vacarme impossible, une harpie frôla Angelique alors que celle-ci faisait tout pour ne pas se faire repéré, perchée sur son arbre. Puis tout redevint calme. Les deux sœurs allèrent voir le corps inerte d'Aslan, elle les vits pleurés un bon moment, puis détaché a muselière. Angelique pria pour qu'elles soient parties avant le lever du soleil. Elles embrassèrent la dépouille, tentèrent de chasser les souris qui rongeaient les cordes, puis les aidèrent avec leurs doigts gelés. Ses prièrent furent entendus, et les deux enfants, après avoir prévenus, à l'aide des arbres, les autres de la mort du grand Lion, elles se mirent en route.

Angelique descendit aussi facilement de sa branche que si c'était un banc, et se précipita vers la Table de Pierre. Juste à temps. Peu à peu, les énormes pattes d'Aslan s'allongèrent, puis s'affinèrent, ses doigts devinrent plus long aussi, les griffes se rétractèrent pour devenir des ongles immaculés. Le corps de l'animal s'affina, puis changea de forme, pour un humanoïde. Son museau rétrécit pour prendre ensuite la forme d'un nez. Aslan eut bientôt le visage totalement humain. Et sa crinière précédemment coupé de manière brute, devint des cheveux soyeux en bataille. Le ciel alors rouge, se changea en or, le long de la ligne ou le ciel et la mer se rencontraient, et, très lentement, apparut le bord du disque solaire. Sa lumière berça le corps de l'homme qui se souleva. A cet instant précis, on entendit un vacarme assourdissant, comme si un géant avait frappé le sol de sa massue. La table de Pierre se fissura sous les yeux ravis d'Angelique et Aslan fut reposé au sol, sur ses propres jambes. L'uniforme royal, rouge et or, scintillant de milles feux sur lui.

Et, Aslan, Ouvrit ses grands yeux ambré. Son cœur rata un battement. Godric Gryffondor, son père et lui était identique. A quelques détail prés, bien que les larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux ne lui laissèrent pas trop l'opportunité de les voir. Harry Potter avait les cheveux en bataille noir comme l'ébène, ceux de Godric était d'un brun presque rouge, comme le feu. Les yeux de son père scintillaient d'un vert Emeraude, ceux de Godric étaient comme l'or. Mais cette vision l'avait totalement ébranlé qu'elle en laissa la cape glissait au sol alors que Susan et Lucy arrivaient en courant.

-Angelique ! Qu'-est-ce que ? demanda Lucie en voyant l'étoffe toujours serrés dans la main de la sorcière, ce qui eut pour effet de la ramené à la réalité.

-Ou est Aslan ?!

- Voici Aslan, nous avons accomplit le châtiment de Merlin, montra Angelique d'une main, le majestueux lion n'est autre qu'un Animagus ! s'exclama t'elle sous les yeux rieurs du fondateur du courage poudlardien.

-mais pas n'importe quel animagus, celui d'un Potter ! s'écrit-il en faisant une révérence. Puis, immédiatement, il revêtit sa forme de Lion. Nous avons un long voyage à faire, monté sur mon dos, Angelique ?

-J'ai mon balais ! dit-elle fièrement en sortant le balais rétrécit de sa sacoche, finite Incantatem.

Et le balais repris sa forme originelle. Elle l'enfourcha immédiatement, alors que les deux filles grimpaient sur le dos d'Aslan.

-Navré l'ancêtre, mais moi, je vais sur le champ de bataille ! S'écrit elle alors qu'elle poussé le sol de ses pieds et s'envolaient très haut, bien plus haut que les arbres.

Elle vola si haut, et si loin, que même le vent ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle survola des plaines, des prairies, et des forêts. Tant de choses qu'elle aurait apprécié contempler durant des heures mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle poussa son étoile à vitesse maximale, traçant un fin sillon gris dans le ciel, personne ne pouvait la voir, et elle, ne pouvait voir que le plus loin possible. Sa vitesse égalant celle du phœnix. Le picotement se fit plus fort au niveau de sa nuque, Edmund avait des problèmes, et elle devait se dépêché !

Petit à petit, elle commença à entendre le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent. Les hurlements des harpies abattues à coups de flèches. Vint ensuite le chant des phœnix qui s'immolaient afin d'emporter le plus d'ennemis avec eux. Angelique pressa encore l'allure, se couchant à présent sur le manche de son balais, elle aperçut enfin l'immense champ de bataille : la Vallée. Au loin encore, elle vit deux hippogriffes se jeté sur la sorcière, l'un d'eux perdit une aile, transpercé par son épée, l'autre fut changé en pierre et se brisa sur les rochers. Et Angelique fit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège qui, chez elle, aurait ramené crainte et horreur parmi les sorciers et les moldus.

-Morsmordre ! Cri-elle en pointant le ciel au dessus d'elle.

Le sortilège bordeaux fusa et se matérialisé alors, mais différent de la véritable marque des ténèbres. Des paillettes rouges prirent possession du ciel, formant bientôt la tête d'un immense lion, ceux qui le virent furent abasourdie, le lion poussa un mugissement pareil Aslan, mais de sa gueule jaillit un serpent d'un vert éclatant, le reptile siffla trois fois puis s'enrouler autour du lion de manière si spectaculaire que Jadis se prit à contempler cette étrange magie. Mais cela n'effraya pas le moins du monde les créatures des enfers qui se précipitèrent sur Peter. Angelique se plongea dans les combats à l'aide de l'épée de Gryffondor, elle frappa de sa lance à bon nombre de fois sur des adversaires qui esquivaient ou frappait aussi. A plusieurs reprises, elle due se ré envoler pour éviter un coup dans le dos. C'est ce qui lui permit de voir le drame…

La sorcière blanche se diriger droit vers Peter, qui lui était trop occuper à combattre deux minotaures. Edmund aussi le vit. Le brun se dégagea de l'emprise de Mr Castor et descendit en courant la pente, épée en main. Jadis le repéra, et tenta de le changer en pierre, mais Edmund l'esquiva et brisa sa baguette…

Le cristal émit un faible halot bleu avant de voler en éclat. La sorcière, folle de rage, lui planta sa lame en plein ventre, traversa tout son corps jusqu'à la faire ressortir dans son dos, et la retira aussi brusquement. Edmund s'effondra presque au ralentit, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune Potter-Malfoy, puis se révulsèrent, ses lèvres formèrent le seul mot qu'Angelique exécré le plus au monde « Pardon »

_Nos cœurs sont liés par une toute nouvelle promesse._

_Dans ce monde qui change constamment_

_Le son d'une cloche résonne : allons-y !_

Le sceau qui se trouvait sur sa nuque s'enflamma alors, Angelique n'y fit pas attention et traça droit sur la sorcière blanche, baguette en main, sure de son sortilège, elle prit une grande respiration alors que la douleur sur sa nuque ne faisait qu'augmenter de secondes en secondes. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Jadis et prononça très clairement :

-AVADA KEDAVRA ! Sa haine était clairement visible. Et l'éclat vert illumina ses yeux, les yeux de la mort, puis fila vers la sorcière blanche, l'envoyant valser contre les rochers, elle n'était pas morte, mais c'était suffisant pour l'éloigner de son Edmund.

_Même si ce combat sans fin_

_Réduit tout en cendres,_

_Il me suffira de croire en ton sourire_

_Et si sa me permet de protéger tes rêves,_

_Je subirai toutes les douleurs_

_Ces sentiments qui grandissent,_

_Le serment de mon cœur…_

_Je ne les abandonnerai pas !_

Angelique vola jusqu'à lui et se posa immédiatement à ses cotés, elle s'agenouilla et serra son corps contre son cœur. La douleur dans sa nuque s'estompa légèrement.

-Ne m'abandonne pas, Edmund… tu dois vivre… le garçon rouvrit ses yeux chocolat voilés et fixa la silhouette flou de sa partenaire. Il esquissa un faible sourire, et tendit le bras vers le visage d'Angelique avec peine.

-An…Angelique…je…arrg…

Une gorgone avança jusqu'à elle, dans son dos, leva sa hache et l'abattit sur la jeune sorcière. Au moment même ou elle toucha son corps, un faisceau violet quitta le corps du blessé et créa un dôme opaque autour d'eux, l'arme se brisa en un millier d'éclats. L'être infâme eut un mouvement de recul. Edmund effleura la joue de sa compagne, ses yeux se révulsèrent pour la dernière fois, et il sombra dans les ténèbres. Angelique hurla son nom. Une larme d'argent quitta ses yeux pour s'échouer sur le visage désormais gris d'Edmund La tresse se défit, les mèches noires et blanches commencèrent à léviter autour d'elle, comme une auréole. La magie émana de son corps tout entier, créant un halot rouge, vert, bleu et doré tout autour d'eux, puis, explosa.

_Ah, jusqu'aux confins des cieux…_

_Oui, je pourrai voler jusqu'à eux !_

_Grâce à cette passion qui m'anime._

L'explosion expulsa toutes les créatures qui se trouvaient autour de la jeune héritière de Godric Gryffondor, Angelique laissa place à sa conscience, afin de tout détruire, tous ceux qui se trouvaient à ses cotés, bons et mauvais, se virent projeté à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Elle avait enfin comprit la signification de son rêve, la femme effrayante, c'était Jadis, et le garçon poignardé, c'était Edmund…

Peter combattait désormais avec toute la rage qui l'animait, les lames ricochaient dans un fracas imperceptible, mais la sorcière dominait, une nouvelle vague de puissance s'empara d'Angelique alors qu'elle voyait au loin Peter se faire battre. Quand tout à coup, le rugissement d'Aslan se fit entendre dans toute la vallée, depuis le réverbère occidental jusqu'aux rivages de la mer Orientale, le grand fauve se jeta sur la sorcière blanche en même temps que l'aura de l'ange explosait de nouveau, cette fois-ci, tuant tous ceux qui étaient du coté de Jadis en une vague de douleur instantané. Au même moment, toutes les créatures belliqueuses qu'Aslan avait guidées depuis le palais de la sorcière se précipitèrent furieusement à l'assaut des lignes ennemies.

_Ah, peu importe mon destin…_

_Oui, car je le vaincrai !_

_Puisque tu mas donné la force de ne jamais abandonner !_

La bataille fut terminée quelques minutes après leur arrivée, le nombre de blessés étaient important, Peter raconta a Aslan ce qui s'était passé, n'omettant pas la bravoure de son frère. Tous se précipitèrent ensuite à sa recherche. Ils le trouvèrent un peu en retrait du champ de bataille, il était couvert de sang, et l'herbe étaient souillée sous leurs pieds. Sa bouche était entrouverte et un filet carmin s'écoulait sur son menton. Son visage était plus pâle encore que la peau de la sorcière et ses yeux étaient voilés. Lucy sortit immédiatement son cordial mais fut arrête par un geste de la patte d'Aslan. Elle regarda attentivement. Angelique était là, elle ne l'avait pas vu. La sorcière avait déposé la tête d'Edmund sur ses genoux, et passait sa baguette sur chacune des plaies, l'artefact émettant de faibles rayons de lumière bleutée alors qu'Angelique ne cessait de répété une étrange litanie.

La cadette des Pevensie se joignit à Aslan pour soigner les autres blessés tandis que Susan regardait avec appréhension Angelique soignait son frère avec tendresse. Lorsqu'enfin la Poursouffle eut terminé, les yeux chocolat d'Edmund reprirent leur droit sur le voile blanc qui s'y était infiltré. Le garçon regarda droit devant lui, et aperçus le visage attendrit de la sorcière, son cœur rata un battement et ses joues s'enflammèrent alors qu'il se relevait brusquement en comprenant la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Quand Lucy eut enfin la liberté de retourné voir son frère, celui-ci était sur-pied, non seulement guéri de ses blessures, mais paraissait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des siècles. Elle comprit rapidement la situation lorsqu'elle le vit reculer devant l'approche de la sorcière. Cette dernière le gifla alors, Edmund fut si surpris qu'il porta la main à sa joue meurtrie.

-ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait mourir de peur, vidé de ma magie, éraflé mon balais et toutes les autres conneries que tu as commises en pensant que c'était du courage alors que c'était l'inconscience ! Edmund baissa la tête, penaud devant le regard enragé de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sourit alors tendrement, toute colère effacé, elle caressa la joue qu'elle avait molestée avec une douceur infinie. Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir sauvée…

Et elle se serra contre lui sous les yeux amusés de la pluparts des personnes qui se trouvaient ici, puis, alors qu'il était devenu cramoisi, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Lucie couvrit ses yeux avec sa main, Susan vit rouge mais ne dit rien, Peter se sentait nul en étant le plus vieux et n'ayant jamais reçus de premier baiser alors que le couple castor essayait vaguement de retenir un léger rire. Angelique se retira, les yeux pétillants de malice à la manière de son mentor et le laissa en pleine confusion. Lucy remarqua alors qu'il ne semblait pas honteux, mais gênée de ce qu'il venait de se passé, cependant, il ne manqua pas de tenté de rattraper la sorcière. Hélas, elle avait tout prévu et s'était envolé sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Aslan se moqua de lui un temps puis, là, sur le champ de bataille, il le fit chevalier.

-est-ce qu'il sait, chuchota la cadette à l'ainée, ce qu'Aslan à fait pour lui ? Sait-il ce qu'était véritablement l'arrangement avec la sorcière ?

-Chut ! non, bien sur que non, répondit Susan.

-Et pourtant, c'est là dessus que tu te trompes, Susan… soupira une voix dans leurs dos, elles se retournèrent mais ne virent rien.

-Angelique, on sait que c'est toi, montre toi ! exigea Lucie.

-non, si ton frère me voit, il va m'étripée… je tiens à resté vivante, donc…

-tu n'avais qu'a pas l'embrassé ! Claqua Susan.

- je ne t'ai pas sonné la rabat-joie ! Susan s'offusqua, et puis…je suis libre de mes actions, il me semble, nan ?

-tant que tu ne le blesse pas… sinon tu vas m'entendre.

-et bien, moi, j'espère que tu sais te battre, parce que… quand mes frères et mon père vont l'apprendre, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau… souri l'Ange.

Cette nuit là, ils dormirent à l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient. Se procurer de la nourriture fut facile avec l'aide de miroir de Serpentard, et, sans trop savoir comment, ils se retrouvèrent tous assis dans l'herbe devant un magnifique thé complet, à huit heure du soir. Zwicky était réellement heureuse d'enfin satisfaire sa maitresse. Tous mangèrent avec appétit et tombèrent rapidement de sommeil. Tous sauf une personne. Angelique se sentait légèrement calme depuis la bataille, comme si son cœur avait été apaisée, le fait que son père soit totalement indifférent à sa présence ne la déranger plus, elle avait muri, et n'avait plus peur. Depuis qu'elle avait lancé l'impardonnable, il n'avait pas fonctionné, mais qu'importe, toute sa haine était partit avec.

Et c'est sur ses pensées qu'elle s'endormit contre un arbre mort. Etrangement, la plante reprit des couleurs, ses racines prirent d'assaut le sol et ses bienfaits, il absorba tout le sang, et les corps des défunts. L'arbre se mit à grandir, son tronc doubla de volume, ses branches s'étalèrent de tout leur long et des feuilles se mirent à poussée. Bientôt remplacé par des bourgeons. Le lendemain, lorsqu' ils s'éveillèrent tous, ils eurent la surprise de retrouver la jeune sorcière endormit contre un arbre qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus pour certain, et plus vus depuis des millénaire pour d'autres. Un arbre sur lequel reposaient des milliards de fleur d'or, et lorsqu'Angelique ouvrit les yeux, celles-ci éclosent, donnant naissance à une toute nouvelle génération de fées.

Une fois la vallée quittée, ils entreprirent leur marche vers l'Est, en suivant le cours de la grande rivière. Et le jour suivant, à l'heure du thé, ils atteignirent son embouchure, dressé sur sa petite colline, le château de Cair Paravel les dominait : devant eux, il y avait une étendue de sable, avec des roches, des petites mares d'eau salées, des algues, l'odeur de la mer, et, pendant des kilomètres, les vagues turquoises qui se brisaient, toujours et sans fin, sur la plage. Après le thé, les quatre enfants trouvèrent le moyen de descendre sur la plage, et de se baigner.

Mais, la journée suivante fut plus solennelle. Car dans la grande salle de Cair Paravel, dont le toit d'ivoire resplendissait, et les plumes de paon colorés les murs. En compagnie de tous, ils furent couronnés. Le palais ressemblait étrangement à Poudlard, mais Angelique évita de faire la remarque, sa robe étant beaucoup trop encombrante pour ne faire un seul rire. A vraie dire, elle aussi devait être couronnée, et bien que cela ne l'enchante guère, il avait été décidé que, ne pouvant point resté « et tant mieux » avait t'elle dit, elle recevrait ce titre et partirait en pèlerinage, pour étudier à l'école fondée par Aslan.

Les centaures se mirent en garde, épée levée vers eux. Ce fut l'heure d'avancée. Edmund totalement à gauche, était vêtu d'un uniforme royal d'un bleu outre-mer sur lequel le signe de monarque était brodé d'argent et d'une cape de la même couleur. Pour Peter c'était un uniforme vert foncé avec le sigle et une cape d'or. Susan à sa droite, était vêtu d'une longue robe simple d'argent resserrée à sa taille tendis que sa cape était verte comme l'émeraude. Lucie, vêtue de la même robe que sa sœur, portait, elle, une cape rouge vif. Les filles avait vus leur cheveux se faire nouée de manière à formé une tresse à l'arrière à partir de deux mèches à l'avant.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Angelique, qui tentait de garder son calme. Ses vêtements n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des autres. Sa robe, n'était pas simple, et en fait, était des plus complexes. Rattachées aux épaules par deux liens dorés, les manches étaient d'un blanc immaculé et évasée au niveau des coudes. D'autres manches, longues et moulantes, étaient retenues par un lien d'or à ses doigts. Sa poitrine plutôt imposante pour son âge, était enserrée dans un corset, qu'elle se jurait d'arracher une fois cela fini, tout aussi blanc, bien que de nombreuses arabesques d'or y aient élus domicile. Le corsage retombait en pointe et libérée alors toute l'étoffe, un pan cerné d'or et sertie de diamant au centre, ainsi que très longue à l'arrière. Ajoutait à cela, une collerette de tulle blanc strié d'or sur sa nuque. Ses cheveux, « pour la forme », avait dit Godric alors qu'elle tentait de lui envoyé un cisare en pleine figure, avaient été nouée en un beau chignon, dont quelques mèches s'étaient échappées, nouée à l'aide de perle et d'or. Sans compter l'immense cape de velours blanche, attaché aux liens de ses épaules, sur laquelle reposait le symbole de Poudlard et la devise des Potter.

Godric marché juste devant elle, et elle était sur de l'entendre se moquer d'elle intérieurement. Il y avait quatre trône, elle avait eut chaud, parce qu'elle s'était juré de ne rien faire de plus que marché avec cette horripilante parure. Une fois face aux imposants sièges, tous se tournèrent et firent face au peuple. C'est alors que Godric reprit sa forme humaine, ses vêtement étaient, pareil à ceux qu'il portait, mais tout aussi blanc et doré que ceux de sa descendante.

-à la splendeur de l'océan orientale, je vous présente la reine Lucy, la Vaillante !

Mr et Mme castor apportèrent les couronnes sur des couffins, suivit par le faune amie de la plus jeune. Celui-ci, prit, délicatement, la petite couronne de laurier en argent, et, à pas lent s'approcha de son amie. Il lui sourit et déposa solennellement l'emblème sur sa chevelure.

-A la grandeur de la forêt occidentale, voici le roi Edmund, Le juste !

Tumnus prit la couronne d'argent, s'avança lentement vers le garçon qui inclina légèrement la tête, et déposa le joyau. Edmund croisa furtivement les yeux de sa partenaire puis détourna le regard, les joues roses.

- a l'éclat du soleil méridional, la reine Susan, la douce !

Le faune s'empara de la petite couronne de vigne dorée, alla à la rencontre de l'ainée et déposa lentement celle-ci sur sa chevelure. La brune eut un sourire heureux et le remercia alors.

-A la lumière du ciel septentrional, Le grand Roi Peter, le magnifique !

L'homme chèvre reprit sa course, il récupéra la grande couronne d'or, s'avança jusqu'à Peter, et déposa l'emblème sur ses cheveux blond. Il se recula ensuite, s'apprêtant à faire de même pour la cinquième couronne, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle était dans les mains de Godric Gryffondor. Le fondateur s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'entendit siffler des mots qu'il ne comprit pas, mais il fut sur que ce n'était pas gentil. Il sourit et commença

-A la clarté de la puissante Magie… Le bruit d'une explosion retentît alors. Un mur complet s'effondra, et l'éclat de la puissante magie se fit ressentir dans tous les environs.

Un homme apparut. Il était bien plus majestueux que tous ceux qui se trouvaient ici. Son visage fin, ses yeux aussi profonds que l'orage, ses cheveux d'un blond extraordinaire noué en catogan, il était vêtu d'une robe argentée, ainsi que d'un long manteau de velours Blanc cerné de fourrure. Il avait tout d'un noble. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Aslan et le tira vers lui.

-Je refuse, qu'un autre Gryffi couronne ma fille, est-ce clair ? grogna-t-il. Angelique sursauta vivement. Il n'y à que moi qui en ai l'autorité, moi, Drago Lucius Malfoy, héritier de la longue lignée des Sangs-pur Malfoy et Black réunis, et père d'Angelique Margaret Potter-Malfoy suis le seul autorisé à couronnée ma précieuse fille ! Sa voix était mélodieuse et en même temps, semblait profaner des menaces de mort perpétuelle.

-c'est lui le père s'Angelique ? demanda Susan à sa cadette, je croyais que c'était Harry Potter.

-Navré pour le dérangement, Lucius nous avait prévenus, mais, je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait… s'excusa alors un homme que Susan reconnut immédiatement.

Harry Potter, de par sa robe rouge et son manteau d'or, venait d'entré à son tour par le trou béant que venait de faire son époux, secouant ses eternels cheveux en bataille afin d'y retirer la poussière due à l'explosion. Sa peau de pèche luisait par sa magie alors qu'il souriait contrit aux dégâts que venait de causé sa moitié. Ils avaient vraiment le chic pour se faire remarqué. Lui-même était vêtue d'une robe pourpre ainsi que d'un long manteau de velours d'or cerné de fourrure.

De l'endroit même ou les deux hommes étaient sortis, un jeune adulte fit son apparition, ses cheveux souple et soyeux lui retombant sur le font avec grâce. Vêtu, lui, d'une robe de sorcier noire et d'une cape verte et argent à l'effigie de Salazar Serpentard.

-Drago, je ne pense pas que débarquer en plein «Couronnement » commença Tom en accentuant bien sur le mot, soit une bonne idée. De plus, nous avons, un ENORME problème…

-ah oui, lequel ? demanda alors une jeune fille en sortant elle aussi du renfoncement. Sa robe, semblable à celle d'Angelique, était moins paré et d'une couleur argentée sertie de diamants. Ses cheveux de miel luisait grâce au soleil qui entré par la grande arcade et elle tenait entre ses mains un ravissant petit hibou grand duc. C'était Violette.

La plupart des personnes ici firent immédiatement le rapprochement avec la famille d'Aslan et ne dirent rien, ils ne purent qu'admirer cette magnifique descendance, si majestueuse et si puissante. Edmund, en revanche, se faisait de plus en plus petit.

-Les jumeaux on disparut, et il semblerait que la couronne destiné à ta sœur ait été enlevé… siffla Tom en repoussant un mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le front.

-Hein ? fit joliment Godric en remarquant l'absence totale de couronne entre ses mains. Le pauvre homme fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même pour finalement accepter le fait qu'il avait été roulé. La couronne de jade symbolisant l'union magique entre la terre et le ciel avait, momentanément, disparue.

Tous virent alors les affreux jumeaux, enfin affreux pour dire combien ils étaient insupportables, car les deux garçons étaient réellement splendide. Tous deux portaient la même tenue que Godric, bien qu'en noir et blanche pour Matthieu, et en blanche et noire pour Christian. Matthieu tenait la droite du diadème, Christian la gauche, et dans un accord parfait, ils la déposèrent sur la chevelure de leur cadette sous les acclamations du plus jeune, Scorpius, qui portait lui, la même tenue qu'eux mais dorée.

-De par tous les mondes et… débuta le blanc.

-Tous les temps… Continua le brun

-Nous te nommons…

-Et ce par ce que tu celle qui le mérite le plus

-Grande Mage de Narnia, Poudlard, L'Angleterre sorcière et bien plus encore ! S'écrièrent ils en chœur alors que leur père c'était mit à bouder dans un coin. James apparut, au travers du trou, vint à la rencontre de sa petite sœur et lui tendit une main chaleureuse.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnut avant… j'aurais dus me douter que ce n'était pas ta maison qui changerai nos relation… et Angelique, le sourire aux lèvres, serra la main de son frère, qui la tira jusque lui pour l'enlacer.

-Arrrrrg même lui il s'y met… chougna royalement le grand blond dans les bras de son époux.

-Si ton fils l'a fait, je suppose que tu en ais capable toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Dray ? demanda le brun en repoussant légèrement son serpent.

Le blond, respira un grand coup et s'approcha en tremblant de fureur vers sa fille fraichement couronné mage. Il inspira de nouveau, planta ses iris dans celle de sa progéniture et dit :

-je t'en veux ! Parce que tu n'as pas été capable de dire que j'étais un profond crétin ! Mais tu reste ma fille, ma précieuse fille, et crois moi, cela ne vaut pas toutes les couronnes du monde… et dans un geste qu'il ne regrettera jamais, Drago serra chaleureusement sa fille perdue dans ses bras. Mais je t'assure que si tu me refais un coup comme ça, je vire immédiatement en Molly Weasley, compris jeune fille ?

-oui… murmura t'elle en sentant les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, et papa ? Il releva la tête, tu es un parfait crétin !

-je te remercie…

Lili et Violette, qui n'avaient alors, pas fait grand-chose, sortirent leur baguette et prononcèrent une incantation que tous reconnaitrait à Poudlard, pour qui cela annonça la fin d'un aire. Le sortilège que les jumeaux Weasley avaient employé lors de leur cinquième année fusa dans les airs et scintilla de mille feux. Et ils furent tous acclamé, que ce soit Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy, ou la famille Potter-Malfoy. Aslan annonça officiellement le lien qui unissait Edmund Pevensie à Angelique, et, comme l'avait pensé celle-ci, le pauvre garçon vit se braquer huit baguette face à lui et un balais de course, tenus par Scorpius.

-tu touches à ma sœur, t'es mort, pigé ? Siffla froidement James, la baguette sur la tempe du brun qui déglutit.

-un seul cheveu, et je te jure que tu change de sexe, avait annonça Violette, sa baguette pointé sur les parties génitales.

-Tu penses à elle et nous…

-te feront regretté d'être venu au monde… avait clamaient les jumeaux, leurs baguettes pointés de chaque cotés de sa nuque.

-Crois-moi, je saurais te faire apprécié la solitude, avait simplement dit Tom, ses yeux n'étant plus que deux fentes carmines.

-et si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je ferai de toi de la charpie, ria Lily sa baguette luisant dangereusement prêt de ses bras.

Et d'un revers puissant, Angelique avait attrapé le balai que tenait son cadet entre ses mains et avait assénés un coup sur la tête de chacun. Puis, elle prit tendrement la main de son partenaire et fila voir les sirènes chanter. Les sorciers restèrent stoïque un moment, puis s'étaient jeté littéralement sur le pauvre frère du futur condamné pour le menacé de leur livré son frère sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse.

* * *

><p>Pardonnez moi pour ce long retard, et merci de me laisser une petite review en fin de chapitre, ça motive toujours de savoir qu'on est lue pour écrire la suite d'une histoire !<p> 


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Chapitre 5 : départ et Explication rationnel_**

Il fut décidé, et ce, à l'unanimité, par les Potter-Malfoy, qu'ils ne resteraient pas faire le fête ce soir, et fêterai Noel en famille ! Cette décision avait été immédiatement prise après l'annonce du lien, ce qui avait fait sourire Angelique, et apeuré l'autre concerné. Et les Adieux furent extrêmement dur pour la jeune fille que, bien sur, ne pouvait pas s'assurer de pouvoir revenir, ni qu'ils reviennent un jour eux aussi après leur départ. Elle donna donc des conseils à Lucy pour ne plus qu'elle se fasse marcher dessus, approuver par ses deux autres sœur, fit un sermon à Susan comme avait fait son père à papa quand James avait commencé à sortir avec des filles. Demanda à Peter de fermer sa grande gueule quand il le fallait et être capable d'accepter l'aide quand il est gentiment proposé.

Elle ne dit rien à Edmund et commença à suivre docilement sa famille à travers le miroir, mais au dernier moment, alors que son père quitté Narnia pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Tom, elle fit demi-tour brusquement, se précipita sur le garçon et lui sourit.

-Je me permets de faire ça, parce que je me sens encore un peu courageuse… et elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette-fois-ci, Edmund, bien que toujours aussi rouge, répondit au baiser avec entrain, effleurant la chevelure monochrome de sa partenaire, sous les visages choqué de ses frères et sœur, et celui enragé des parents de la jeune fille qui ne pouvaient pas intervenir.

-tu ne m'oublieras pas, hein ? demanda le roi, serrant entre ses mains celles d'Angelique, les joues roses.

-Nan, je te le promets, et puis, au pire, je te mettrai dans une pensine ! Et elle conclut cet échange par un nouveau baiser, qui lui procura un millier de frissons, puis quitta Narnia en courant, traversant le miroir de manière aussi rapide que lorsqu'elle été venue pour le sauver. Celui-ci commença à estompé puis finit par totalement disparaitre sous les yeux embués du garçon.

-je n'aime vraiment pas cette fille, dit simplement Susan. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas, à ce que je vois… le garçon eut la décence de rougir.

-je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, oh ? fit-il en s'approchant de l'endroit ou se trouvait précédemment la porte qui l'avait faite repartir dans son monde. Il se baissa et ramassa la broche en forme de lys, une broche offerte par Nymphadora Tonks à la petite Perle avant que la bataille de démarre.

Mais nous, nous passons de l'autre coté du miroir, dans la demeure de Little Hangleton, ayant été reconstruite et soudée à Godric hollow. Plus précisément, dans la spacieuse chambre de Tom qui, comportant désormais dix personnes, n'avaient plus rien de spacieuse. Les retrouvailles familiales furent chaleureuses, et le sermon un peu moins…Cependant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus cette atmosphère dans la maison, et cela réchauffa les cœurs de bons nombres d'occupants. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent tous la chambre de Tom, sous le contentement de celui-ci, se fut pour se diriger vers le grand salon, celui des fêtes.

Ils traversèrent donc les longs couloirs d'ivoire du manoir avec autant de joie que possible. Pour faire simple, les jumeaux étaient poursuivis par leur père, lui-même étant coursés par son époux, Scorpius dans les bras. Pourquoi ? Parce que, a croire que c'est une habitude chez les Malfoy's, les jumeaux avaient tendance à volé les baguettes des autres, les accusant alors de leurs méfaits. Un peu plus en arrière, Tom et James parlaient bouquin tandis que les trois filles se concertaient sur un sujet devenue tabou pour Drago : Edmund Pevensie.

-eh bien, eh bien, tu pars deux semaines, et pouf, un amant en vue ! J'aimerai bien avoir autant de chance que toi… soupira Lily.

-j'ai eut un bon professeur, de ce coté là, avec les parents et leurs disputes… au fait, comment va Alphonse ? demanda la blonde/brune avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-bien, à mon grand regret, il ne pourrait pas sauter du haut de la tour d'astronomie celui-là ? Franchement ! Râlait la blonde.

-tu ne serais pas un peu amoureuse, toi ? demanda l'ainée des trois. Les joues de Lily s'empourprèrent et elle partit à grand renfort d'insultes pour le garçon élus de son cœur. Et toi ? demanda t'elle à l'adresse de sa cadette, est-ce lui, la personne rien que pour toi ?

-je peux savoir d'où tu sors cette phrase ?

-les centaures et Chiara… avoua la plus vieille.

Un peu plus en avant, James et Tom, parlait « magie noire », cependant, ce n'était en fait pas le cas. Les deux garçons conversés sur un sujets qui les perturbé assez, un sujet qui touchait la cadette des Potter-Malfoy immédiatement. Celui appelé Lien du sang.

Un lien du sang ne pouvait se faire qu'avec des âmes sœurs, ce qui avait été le cas des jumeaux Weasley avant la guerre, et celui des Potter-Malfoy. Ce qui, vu que les deux êtres qui venaient de se lier, étaient toujours en vie, prouvaient leurs âmes jumelées. Cependant, là n'était pas le problème, Edmund Pevensie était né en 1930, soit 4 ans après la naissance de Tom, ensuite, le plus grave était que, dans ses souvenirs, un peu avant la fin de Grindelwald, et juste après celle d'Hitler, une vague de magie incroyable avait faillit dévaster l'Angleterre, et le mage noir s'était emparé du garçon qui l'avait déclenché. Il l'avait torturé, puis tué. Si ses calculs étaient exacts, Edmund aurait alors 17 ans. Sa mort avait provoqué une réaction en chaine, tous les éléments s'étaient déchainés, les grands Dragons s'étaient repliés afin de maintenir la cadence des coulées de lave, les sirènes en avaient fait de même avec les océans. Grindelwald avait subi la puissance et s'était ensuite fait battre par Dumbledore. Sans cela, le monde qu'il connaissait ne pourrait jamais existé, et l'ordre cosmique serait bouleversé.

Si Tom avait raison, le garçon qui métrait fin au règne de ce mage noir serait le lié d'Angelique, et si, tel était le cas, il y avait un risque de changer entièrement le passé, puisqu'il savait que, si un moyen existé de le sauvé, elle l'utiliserait sur le champ. Le jeune adulte secoua la tête et espéra que sa filleule n'ait pas capté quelques bribes de la conversation.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le grand salon, décoré pour la fête. Les filles se précipitèrent vers le sofa avant que les garçons n'eussent la même idée et s'étalèrent de tout leur long devant la mine déconfite de leur fraternel. Scorpius fut déposé sur les genoux de la plus jeune et la course poursuite s'arrêta enfin lorsqu'Harry brandit la baguette volé sous les yeux de sa moitié. Les jumeaux furent consignés et durent déneiger l'entrée du manoir, à main nue, sans magie. Ici, nous étions le matin du 21 Décembre, et c'était pour cela que tout le monde était à la maison.

Lorsque l'horloge sonna les 10 coups, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fracas sur la cadette des Weasley, rose, qui se jeta dans les bras de sa cousine. Sur le pas, Hermione souriait tendrement à la scène, sa main dans celle de son mari. Ils entrèrent une fois le passage dégagé, et s'assirent à leur tour dans un des canapés.

Hermione Weasley, anciennement Granger, était devenue, depuis la fin de la guerre, briseuse de sort, ses plus grands exploits étant ceux qui l'avaient mené à briser le sortilège doloris. Ron, lui, travaillé au département des mystères, sa fonction étant de répertorié les prophéties, les étiquetés, et surveillés les artefacts magiques inconnus jusqu'à lors. Tout deux avaient obtenus deux semaines de congés pour les fêtes, et les passeraient au Manoir Potter-Malfoy.

Cela se passait toujours comme ça, la vie allait ainsi, la guerre les avaient rapprochés à tel points que les fêtes ne pouvaient se passait loin des autres. Ils étaient, à présent, une seule et grande famille. Puissante et uni, ils étaient ensemble, Luna, Neville, Chiara et Antonin Londubat, Charly, Bill, Percy, George, Ginny et son mari Blaise Zabini, Molly et Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Rose et Hugo Weasley, Lucius, Narcissa, Teddy Malfoy-Lupin. Tous ces gens étaient dorénavant leur famille. Hermione fut accueillit à grand renfort de bras, Ron par une belle accolade made in Potter-Malfoy.

Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Angelique eut droit à un sermon.

Rose et Hermione était très douée pour sa, l'une comme l'autre, elles savaient comment faire culpabilisé une personne. Et elles réussirent toute les deux plus ou moins à refroidir la jeune fille déjà bien penaude. Mais la dispute s'arrêta là et Rose serra dans ses bras son amie et cousine aussi fort que possible pour lui faire passé l'envie de recommencé.

-bien, maintenant que toute la famille est réunie, commença pompeusement Drago, si on faisait une partie de Quidditch ?

-Avec tous ces nargols qui tourne autour de ton stade, tu n'as pas peur Drago ? demanda la voix fluette de Luna qui venait d'arriver avec son mari et ses enfants.

L'adulte avançait légèrement en crabe, ses cheveux blonds comme le blé étaient retenu par… sa baguette… et elle tenait la main de son jeune fils. Neville souriait tendrement à toute la maisonnée, puis, une fois que sa femme fut passée, il laissa le passage à toute la famille Weasley. Ginny entra à son tour, son ventre proéminent annonçant bientôt l'arrivée d'Helena Zabini.

-Bon, toutes celles qui son enceinte, arbitre avec moi ! annonça Hermione, et tu ne fais pas exception Ginevra, fit elle en voyant que la rouquine allait protester.

Dés la sentence, tout alla très vite. Les joueurs firent deux équipes, les supporters aussi. L'équipe Alpha, composé d'un attrapeur (Harry), d'un gardien (Ronald), de deux batteurs (George et Matthieu) et de quatre poursuiveurs (Blaise, Teddy, Lily et Rose) et l'équipe Omega pour un attrapeur (Drago) un gardien (James), deux batteurs (Christian et Angelique) et de quatre poursuiveurs (Violette, Hugo, Chiara et Percy). Ensuite venait les équipes des supporters, les Alpha's heart avec Scorpius, Neville, Narcissa, Bill, Luna et Ginny. Et les Gardian's Omega avec Lucius, Antonin, Charly, Molly, Arthur et Tom.

Une fois les équipements en place, et tout le monde dans les gradins, Hermione s'avança sur le terrain, le grand coffre flottant derrière elle. Elle stoppa le sort de lévitation et ouvrit la grande boite.

-j'attends de vous le plus de fun possible ! hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Que le match commence ! Et les 16 balais s'envolèrent dans le ciel.

Hermione lâcha le souaffle, les Cognars ainsi qu'un vif d'or. Ginny allait commenter en compagnie de Luna, c'était leur rôle après tout.

-et Lily, de l'équipe Alpha s'empare immédiatement du souaffle, elle passe à Teddy. Nouvelle passe à Blaise et… Non, c'est Percy qui reprend le souaffle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar… Non, le tir est arrêté par Ronald, le gardien des Alpha !

-Alpha reprend le souaffle avec Rose qui fait un magnifique plongeon pour éviter Violette et –Aie – voilà qui due faire mal, un Cognars en pleine tête.

- Harry du devrais mieux éduquer tes enfants ! hurla Ginny à l'adresse de l'attrapeur. L'homme lui fit un sourire contrit et pointa un rouquin à l'autre bout du stade, parce que c'est mon frère qui vise ma fille en plus ? S'énerva la rousse en se levant, prête à faire regretter son acte.

Mais Luna lui jeta un stupefix et reprit les commentaires sous les rires des supporters adverses.

- ma petite princesse s'envole vers les buts Alpha mais elle est arrêter par un Cognars envoyé par l'un des jumeaux infernal…

-maman ! S'indigna Chiara en évitant le Cognars, elle le renvoya à son lanceur en un coup de balai.

-donc comme je le disais, elle évite le Cognars et pars rejoindre les buts sans aucun adversaires devant elle, elle vole, c'est le cas de le dire, Ronald plonge et Chiara Marque ! Et toujours pas de vif d'or en vu ! Mais que vois-je, serais-ce un combat verbal entre nos deux papas Vélane ?

En effet, un peu plus haut, à cinq cent mètre du sol, Harry et Drago parlait vivement, cependant, ce n'était pas un combat verbal comme le disait Luna, mais plus un jeu pour savoir si, oui ou non, Harry laisserai une longueur d'avance à son époux pour le vif d'or. Lorsqu'enfin, Drago obtenus un temps d'avance sur son mari, l'atmosphère chuta de plusieurs degrés, atteignant zéro. Le ciel se mit à pleurer des flocons, d'abord très légèrement, et bientôt aussi fort que possible. C'était une véritable tempête de neige. Et tout le monde due se réfugier à l'intérieur, sans oublier de réveillé Ginny, toujours prisonnière du stupefix de Luna.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Zwicky leur apporta à tous des chocolats chaud, enfin, les enfants et les mères enceintes, tandis que les autres se délecté d'un bon whisky pur feu ou d'un cognac, d'ailleurs, Ginny se vit confisqué de baguette, car elle avait tenté de changé son breuvage en whisky à son tour. Installé tous confortablement dans le grand salon, Hermione, qui était la plus curieuse de toutes, posa enfin la question qui lui brulée les lèvres.

-au fait, Angelique, dis-nous un peu ce que tu as fait, pendant les deux semaines où tu as disparue ?

-oh, beaucoup de chose, mais, peut-être faudrait-il vous expliqué certain trucs avant, comme par exemple pourquoi je suis à Poursouffle. Tonna la jeune sorcière, tous les visages convergèrent vers elle comme un seul homme, et l'adolescente laissa la parole à ses grands parents, Lucius et Narcissa se firent une joie de rabaisser encore plus leur enfant, en apprenant la vérité aux deux parents sur l'identité de leur fille.

- Angelique n'est pas n'importe quelle enfant, vous auriez dus le savoir dés que vous l'aviez vu !

-Savoir quoi ? demanda Drago, assis dans le sofa du grand salon. C'était une réunion de famille, et cela se voyait. Les parents d'un coté, les grands parents de l'autre, et les enfants entre eux. Tom aussi faisait partit de la famille, mais lui, préférait rester près du bar, tout comme Luna qui, malgré son caractère étrange, savait bien plus que tout ce beau monde.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, que l'un de vos enfants est venu du futur pour nous aider dans la guerre. Continua Malfoy senior.

-nous le savons, Perle s'est mise au travers de Tom et moi, c'est ce qui nous à tous les deux sauver.

-bien, maintenant, vous souvenez-vous de cette enfant ?

-une adorable petite poupée de porcelaine, des cheveux blond comme l'or et des yeux violets, j'avais eut du mal à croire qu'elle soit ma fille avant de voir la marque de naissance Malfoy. Ajouta Drago.

-elle était aussi très douce, elle tenait toujours ses promesses et semblait irradiait de joie chaque seconde que la vie faisait.

-bien, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ? demanda Narcissa aux enfants. Harry et Drago furent surpris qu'elle s'adresse ainsi à eux, Tom aussi se leva, ce qui les laissa complètement de coté.

Tous leurs enfants, y comprit Tom joignirent leurs mains en une prière tous sauf Angelique, qui ferma simplement les yeux et écarta les bras comme si elle allait recevoir quelque chose. Lucius, Narcissa et Tom se mirent à réciter des paroles en latin, des mots que le couple ne comprit pas, d'autre qui furent limpide. Hermione, elle, ne cessait d'enregistrer les informations qui passaient en son esprit.

James fit jaillir de son cœur une flamme verte, le feu miniature se jeta dans le corps de sa sœur qui l'absorba immédiatement.

-la pousse de la terre a germé…

Lily serra fermement ses mains contre elle, ses ongles devinrent gris, et une flamme argentée quitta son corps pour se réfugier dans celui-de sa sœur.

-la plume de l'air s'est envolée…

Violette crispa la mâchoire alors que ses ongles se tintaient d'une couleur jaune, la flamme dorée qui sortit d'elle se glissa jusqu'Angelique qui l'absorba.

- la lanterne de la foudre s'est consumée…

Matthieu eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres alors que sa paupière prenait un chaude couleur rouge, la flamme jaillit de son cœur et se transporta jusqu'à celui de sa sœur qui irradiait.

-la flamme du volcan s'est éveillée…

Christian sourit à son tour, ses paupière filèrent d'un bleu profond comme l'océan, une flamme bleue s'échappa de lui-même pour aller en sa sœur cadette.

-la larme de l'eau s'est écoulée…

Scorpius eut plus de mal à se concentré, mais une fois son calme totalement maintenue, une puissante flamme blanche quitta son corps pour venir se réfugier dans celui de sa grande sœur.

-l'étincelle de la lumière s'est éblouit…

Tom cessa de psalmodié et fit de même. Ses paupière closent se tintèrent de noir alors qu'un faisceau d'obscurité quitté son corps pour refleurir en la jeune Angelique.

-Le fléau des ténèbres s'est abattu… prononça-t-il d'une voix morte.

Les sept lueurs émirent un faible chuintement avant d'éblouir le grand salon, celles-ci quittèrent le cœur d'Angelique pour venir tournoyer au-dessus-de sa tête, formant un cercle parfait. Le disque de lumière descendit sur son corps, faisant fondre sa structure corporel au fur et à mesure qu'il la touchait. Sa frange obscurcie alors que le reste de sa chevelure s'éclaircit, ses cheveux devinrent blonds comme l'astre solaire, ses yeux turquoise se tintèrent de rouge pour devenir alors deux orbes améthyste. Sa peau pale fut tatouée par l'insigne des mages élémentaires. Une fleur sur le front cerné de quatre rayons solaire, deux moustaches sur chaque joue et une flèche sur les lèvres. Angelique reprit une position correcte devant ses parents totalement subjugué par l'information.

-Voici la perle du temps. L'enfant qui a voyagé dans le passé pour nous aider, Angelique est cette enfant une fois l'incantation finie.

Et là, Les parents comprirent enfin leur erreur. Leur fille était allé à Poursouffle par peur de leur réaction en apprenant qu'a quatre ans, elle avait déjà tuée, qu'a quatre ans, elle avait sauvée bien plus de gens qu'un Auror confirmé. Parce que leur fille avait reçus l'essence même de toute leur grande famille, parce que leur fille, était l'enfant maitresse du temps, et celle-ci avait trouvé le moyen de se rendre dans le monde même de Godric Gryffondor sans eux. Parce qu'à 13 ans, elle était déjà une Reine mage, choisit par tout un peuple et leurs propres enfants. Et eux, ne s'en été jamais rendu compte.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi Perle me faisait me sentir aussi mal, toute cette puissance lui provient de votre amour, tout comme ta mère l'a fait pour toi Harry, c'est la protection du sang ! expliqua la briseuse de sort. Les enfants lui donne votre amour, à toi et à Drago, ce qui constitue votre sang, mais toi, Harry, tu possèdes l'énergie de Tom, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'il soit là pour la cérémonie, mais…

-Là c'est foutu, elle va nous faire tout un cours sur les risques temporels… se plaignit son rouquin de mari.

-Ronald… menaça la brune, c'est très risqué de voyager dans le temps, je suis bien placée pour le savoir, tu aurais pus changer le cours même de notre histoire et… elle fut coupé par la main levée de l'ancien mage noir.

-c'est faux, ce voyage était prévu depuis 1944, lorsque j'ai vu, pour la première fois, les gardiens des portes du temps, ils m'ont prévenus de l'arrivée d'un enfant capable de vaincre Voldemort et de me sauver, mais je devais encore attendre. C'est pour ça que lors du priori Incantatem d'Angelique, j''ai tendu la main à Harry, je savais que c'était lui qui me sauverai, avec l'aide de la maitresse du temps. Cependant, les gardiens étaient étranges, comme si leur venue à eux n'avait pas été prévue…

-qui sait… souffla Luna, une main sur son ventre, enceinte de 6 mois, elle semblait toujours aussi à l'ouest.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolé, Angelique, nous qui pensions que tu étais plus faible que tes frères, vint avouer Molly, en la serrant, ou étouffant serait plus juste, entre ses bras.

-mais, attendez une minute, avoir autant de magie est néfaste, seul un être extrêmement puissant aurait pu survivre à une telle quantité de pouvoir, et tu n'avais que quatre ans ! s'exclama Hermione.

-et Pourtant, j'ai vécu ainsi toute ma vie, suis-je réellement puissante ? demanda Angelique, un sourire sur les lèvres, elle effleura le bonzaï de sa grand-mère et attendit.

L'arbre se mit à luire faiblement, ses branches se mirent à grandir lentement, les feuilles émergèrent du bois, si verte, elles grandirent à leur tour, pour devenir un immense arbuste comparé à celui qu'il était avant. Il fit bientôt la taille de la jeune fille et elle arrêta le sort.

-il y à ça, et bien sur, son partenaire Roi de Narnia ! Se mit à rire Lily, Drago serra immédiatement les poings, et Harry sourit aux mimiques de son mari.

-Un partenaire ? demanda calmement Chiara alors que Rose s'empourprait. La personne rien que pour toi ?

-mais c'est quoi cette histoire de personne rien que pour moi !

-c'est pas ce gamin tout de même ? S'énerva James en se levant brutalement, Tom, on y retourne, je veux l'achevé ! mais les filles firent barrière de baguette et le pauvre ainé de la famille Potter-Malfoy fut obligé de se rasseoir.

-ma petite chérie est digne d'une Black ! s'exclama Narcissa en tapant joyeusement dans ses mains.

-c'est une bonne Potter ! s'exclama à la suite Molly.

-mais elle descend des Evans ! Rit la voix lointaine d'une femme. Le tableau.

Car, la magie était ce qu'elle était, magique. Et lorsque le manoir fut reconstruit, les portraits des ancêtres furent ajoutés aux murs, et ceux des défunts parents du survivant apparurent aussi. De ce fait, Lily et James Potter, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient été leurs amis, étaient à présent les tableaux, et gardiens du grand Little Godric Hangleton.

-Lily, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas te moquer d'eux ! Réclama James Potter.

-sur quel sujet mon chéri ? répliqua la femme aux yeux d'Emeraude, voyant qu'il n'allait rien dire, la peinture continua : Alors, maintenant, dis-nous un peu comment tu t'es retrouvé dans le monde parallèle crée par ton ancêtre ?

-Oui, ça mérite d'être compté dans le livre des Maraudeurs ! s'exclama le portrait de Sirius, recevant de ce fait, un regard noir en provenance de celui du lycanthrope.

-eh bien, c'est une longue histoire, j'étais à la recherche d'un familier quand, en me promenant dans Poudlard, j'ai découvert une salle que toi, papa, connais très bien, tu sais, au 2eme étage ? Bon, il n'y a plus les mêmes protections qu'a ton époque mais… c'est là que j'ai trouvé une étrange armoire, elle suinté la magie à pleins nez. Alors je suis rentré pour voir et c'est la première fois que je suis arrivée à Narnia, les pieds coincé entre deux manteaux et la tête dans la neige ! Il y eut plusieurs rires de la part des adultes, se moquant facilement de la maladresse que lui avait transmis Harry. J'y suis retourné le lendemain après avoir préparé un sac d'affaire, d'ailleurs, merci beaucoup pour ta cape, papa !

-bon, au moins on est sûr que c'est ta fille, Drago…

-qu'est-ce que tu insinue, Ry ?

-que les tendances à la cleptomanie viennent de toi, mon chéri ? proposa le survivant dans un sourire contrit à sa moitié, continue Angelique.

-En y allant pour la 2eme fois, j'ai suivi des traces de pas, qui m'ont mené jusqu'aux Pevensie et à deux castors ! Au nom omni, Drago serra les dents et un éclair de haine passa dans ses orbes orageux. Mr Castor nous à emmener chez lui ou nous avons parlé du combat d'Aslan et de leur sorcière blanche, ce n'était même pas une vraie sorcière, plutôt une géante croisé avec une gorgone à qui on a aplatit la face avec un plat à gratin de Molly… d'autres rires retentirent. De là, Edmund, fit elle en accentuant bien le nom, est partit rejoindre cette sorcière, elle vit le regard plein de haine que lui jeté son père et préféra jouer franc jeu, contrairement à toi papa, lui n'est pas allé voir Voldy de son plein gré, lui était sous un impero étrange.

-prends toi sa dans les dents ! s'écrit Ginny tout en buvant une grosse gorgée de sa boisson.

- Nous sommes ensuite partit afin de ne pas être retrouvé par les sbires de la sorcière et nous avons fait la rencontre de William, tout le monde à reçus des armes, je ne te remercierai jamais assez Tom, le pauvre Tom reçus un regard furibond de la majorité des adultes. Ensuite nous avons retrouvé le camp de Godric, le tableau de celui-ci eut un sourire amusé. Edmund à été ramené dans la nuit et Godric à eut la bonne idée du lien, pour éviter que Jadis n'ait encore de l'emprise sur lui, ce que nous avons fait. Aslan a forcé la sorcière à le prendre lui à la place d'Edmund en sacrifice, ce que nous avions prévu. Un peu avant, nous avons fait une bataille de Nourriture, Aslan, Lucy, Edmund et moi avons gagné, et je peux d'ores et déjà t'assurer qu'il ferait un excellent batteur au Quidditch. Une fois Aslan mort, Godric est revenue et la Table de pierre à été brisé, tout comme la mort. On à engager la bataille, Edmund à faillit mourir à deux reprises, la première pour sauver son frère. Il à briser la baguette de la sorcière et s'est fait poignardé par la suite. Il y eut des exclamations étouffées. J'ai moi-même envoyée un impardonnable sur Jadis puis je suis allé le voir, car le lien me faisait souffrir et je devais le soigné. Je me suis faites attaqué de dos et il a créé un protège maxima pour me protégé, et ce, en utilisant les dernières force qu'il lui restait.

-Trop mignon ! Pouffèrent la moitié des filles de la maison.

-nous avons gagné la bataille, je suis devenue Reine mage et père à fait un Scandale en plein couronnement devant des millions de personnes, quand la fraternité à appris le lien, ils ont tous tentés d'avada kedavriser Edmund et on est repartit illico presto avant la fête !

-tu oublies le fait qu'il t'a embrassé ! Râla Drago en tapant du poing sur la table.

-rectification, JE l'ai embrassé…

-Eh bien, eh bien, Drago, de père impassible tu passes à surprotecteur ? Le railla Neville tout en se servant une deuxième rasade de chocolat chaud qu'il partagé avec Antonin, son fils ayant déjà finit le sien.

-je ne vois ABSOLUMENT PAS de quoi tu parles…

-Nan, c'est sûr, tu as juste tenté de tuer le pauvre gosse avant même qu'il ne comprenne qui tu étais, pas vrai Drago ? demanda Lucius, un sourire malfoyien sur les lèvres.

Et là-dessus, il y eut un grand silence, légèrement troublé par des hoquets. Petit à petit, ces hoquets se transformèrent en rire et bientôt, ce fut un concert de fou rire qui retentit dans le grand salon. Au bout d'un moment, Scorpius n'en pouvant plus, le pauvre glissa des jambes de sa sœur et roula sur le tapis.

-en fait, papa, tu te venges pour l'amour que tu n'as pas reçus de ta fille, sur celui à qui elle le donne, c'est ça ? demanda le petit garçon entre deux hoquets. Un autre grand silence suivit cette déclaration.

-parce qu'en plus tu fais de la psychologie ? demanda Rose, soudain très intéressé.

-oui, plus précisément je suis spécialisé sur l'étude des émotions et ce qu'elles engendrent chez les gens. Ajouta le plus jeune.

-j'avais oublié que mon fils avait attrapé la Granger-attitude !

- faux, Scorpius se spécialise dans les études moldue depuis qu'il sait parler, il semble normal qu'il en sache autant. Moi en revanche, j'étais juste une bonne élève. Conclut Hermione.

-Mouais…mouais… c'est ça, ouais… et maintenant explique moi un peu comment Ron et Harry ont passé leurs BUSES ? demanda Ginny, une esquisse sournoise au coin des lèvres. Sans toi ils ne seraient rien…

Ce fut sur ce débat que se termina la réunion de famille. Les nombreux enfants allèrent installer leurs affaires dans les chambres et les couples firent de même. Comme chaque année, ce fut Molly qui alla au fourneau, se disputé avec Zwicky, Narcissa et Luna la responsabilité de la cuisine.

Le repas fut succulent, ponctués par le chant des elfes de maison ainsi que des reptiles et félins, le tout accompagné de violette au violon, Lily au piano et Angelique à la harpe. Cela avait été magnifique, et les applaudissements ne s'étaient taries que lorsque leurs mains furent trop douloureuses pour continuées. Les instruments furent rangés à l'aide d'un sort et ils purent continués de dégustés le succulent gigot de Molly accompagnés des incontestables pommes de terres sautés aux herbes de Narcissa.

-Eh bien et bien, vous jouez toujours aussi bien ensemble, les filles, peut-être deviez-vous monté votre groupe, après Poudlard bien sur. Assura Ginny sous le regard furieux de sa belle-sœur et de son meilleur ami.

-Nous verrons cela, entre la botanique, les études d'Aurors et celle de soins aux créatures magique, je ne sais que choisir, alors monté un groupe par-dessus le marché… se plaignit Violette.

-Dis toi qu'en faisant les animaux, tu risques de viré végétarienne, et sa risque d'être dur vu tout ce qu'on mange. Se moqua la pianiste.

Les assiettes furent vidées en deux trois mouvement, et le dessert, de la tarte à la mélasse, fut engloutit tout aussi vite. Harry était aux anges, sa famille était de nouveau unie en tout point, et son époux souriait en toutes circonstances, même pour des broutilles. Une fois la vaisselle faite, les plus âgés partirent se couché, et les plus jeunes repartirent aussi sec dans le salon.

Les instruments furent une nouvelle fois utilisés, cette fois ci, Matthieu était à la contrebasse et Christian à la guitare. James, lui, s'occupait simplement de jouer aux échecs contre son mentor à ce jeu-là, j'ai nommé Ronald Weasley.

-cavalier en H3, prononça calmement le rouquin, alors que James fulminait, sa reine fut poignardé par le cavalier de son adversaire.

De leur côté, Antonin, Chiara, Rose et Hugo faisait une partie de bataille explosive, et semblait que ce fusse la jeune Londubat qui gagnait aisément la partie. Tout allait bien désormais, jusqu'au moment où Angelique tendit sa harpe à l'ancienne Lovegood afin que celle-ci essaie d'en jouer. A peine venait-elle de la toucher, que Luna s'effondra du canapé, ses mains se crispèrent sur le tapis d'apparat beige et ses yeux se voilèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche tandis qu'une étrange litanie provenait d'elle.

_A travers l'infini de l'espace et de ses univers denses_

_Des matriarches Ninmue et de leur descendance_

_Lorsque la 6eme fille de Merlin viendra au monde,_

_La lune s'emparera alors de sa fronde,_

_Elle visera les perfides êtres qui lui sont ennemis_

_Les temps obscurs seront anéantis,_

_Maitre et gardiens de l'aube reverront le jour._

_Et reporteront ici la paix, l'honneur et l'amour._

_Mères, Filles, sœurs, cousines et amies_

_Ainsi, votre esprit de famille restera uni_

_Et toutes ensembles, chacune à leur place_

_Elles apporteront le bonheur à cet enfant et la grâce !_

C'était une prophétie, il n'y avait aucun doute. Angelique tremblait de tous ses membres, Harry avait blêmit et Neville tenté de relevé sa femme, étendue au sol. Le silence régnait à présent, plus personne ne bougeait, Scorpius avait les larmes aux yeux, Hermione semblait mal à l'aise, Ron avait pâlit et s'était empressé de tout réécrire sur son calepin, et ainsi de suite. Une nouvelle prophétie, ne pouvait que replonger leur famille dans les ténèbres, et c'est bien pour cela, que tous, commencèrent à s'inquiéter…

Pour autant, personne ne s'était questionné au sujet de Luna, était-elle véritablement une voyante, ou bien était-ce l'enfant qui grandissait en elle qui le serait?


	7. Chapitre 6

Je m'excuse pour les retards entre les chapitres, mais cette fois-ci, j'en ai encore deux d'avances, donc ça ira plus vite je pense... Attendez-vous à de nombreux rebondissement pour les chapitres qui vont suivre, car on rentre dans un second univers!

(attention, petit lemon en vue)

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que cela vous plaira, et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est mon seul salaire après tout.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 6 : vacances de Noël et fin d'une année<span>_**

-Non !

-mais Harry, calmez-vous… le prier McGonagall, tout en s'efforçant d'empêcher son ancien élève de défoncer le tableau de leur défunt directeur.

-Harry, calmez-vous mon enfant, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ? demanda sereinement le tableau alors qu'il venait de voir passer un lance-flamme en sa direction.

-Vous voulez que je me calme alors que ma cadette est en danger de mort ?

-danger de mort ? Mais non, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, il m'avait semblé qu'elle était rentré chez vous…

-je vous parle d'une autre de vos putains de prophétie !

-Papa Langage ! s'écria James furibond, lui-même maintenant son père sous stupefix.

Six heures, cela faisait déjà six heures que Luna Lovegood-Londubat venait de faire cette prophétie. Six heures que les parents Potter-Malfoy tentaient de prendre d'assaut le château de Poudlard afin de remettre à neuf les idées « trop connues » de l'ancien et défunt directeur à l'esprit englué par l'acide citrique. J'ai Nommé Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore. Ils avaient quitté le manoir dix minutes après que la sentence ait été placé, et transplaner directement à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Ils avaient ensuite traversé le bois avec, néanmoins, une certaine nostalgie, et habitude pour Harry, le tout en évitant les araignées. Puis, à l'aide d'un expelliamus bien placé, Drago fit sauter les gonds du portail afin de passer la grille du collège.

De leurs côtés, les enfants, bien qu'interdit de sortir tant que leur parents n'avaient pas réglé le problème, n'avaient pas attendue le signal de retour pour fuir le manoir. Quelques sortilèges bien placés, et hop ! Une dizaine de jeunes sorciers dans la nature, volants sur les tout nouveaux balais de course. James le leur avait permis, puisque lui, avait le droit de suivre ses parents. Cela ressemblait presque à une escadrille de l'armée, la tête de file, étant Violette, ses flancs couverts par ses jumeaux de frères, eux-mêmes encadraient par leur deux autres sœurs. Au centre se tenaient les frères Londubat et Weasley, tous portant au-dessus d'eux l'emblème de leur famille scintillant de mille feu. Cette fleur de lys blanche ornées de perle d'or diffusant une puissante lumière comme le ferait un lumos maxima sous l'influence d'un puissant sorcier.

Et, dans la nuit du 21 au 22 décembre, les moldus aperçurent ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre, dans le ciel de Londres et ce, jusqu'en Ecosse, à un faisceau composé de neuf lumières bleutées filant à travers l'espace sombre de la nuit.

-Hey ! Violette ! Je crois qu'on a été repéré ! hurla Rose de son balai.

-T'es sures ?! Répondis l'autre en esquivant un rapace nocturne.

-Ils ont lancé un assaut militaire ! cria à son tour Angelique en tenant d'une main le manche de son balai, et sa longue vue de l'autre.

-TOUS A COUVERT ! Hurla alors Matthieu, déviant sa course de manière à éviter le missile qui lui fonçait dessus.

Ce fut un véritable combat entre les balais et les avions moldus. Pire que des chars, les pilotes les bombardaient à coup de missiles. Angelique déploya le mécanisme étrange de son balai, deux branches sortirent du manche. Celles-ci se séparèrent en deux puis s'ouvrirent brutalement, l'intérieur était fait de toile conçus à partir des filaments de l'arbre utilisés pour le balai. Et, Brusquement, Angelique prit énormément d'altitude sur le groupe. Planant à dix mètre au-dessus de leurs têtes, la jeune Poursouffle lança un protego maxima à plusieurs reprises au-dessus d'elle. Le sortilège commença à former une couche opaque tout autour d'eux, si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, une sphère totalement close les avaient entourés. Christian et Matthieu quittèrent la protection de la même manière que leur cadette et sortirent quelque chose de leur sacoche.

-A la tienne mon frère ! s'écria le blanc, et il jeta par-dessus bord une balle verte scintillant étrangement.

Un voile de la même couleur se déploya sur le mirage 2000. Le verre se brisa et laissa échapper d'étranges filaments qui se propagèrent à une vitesse incroyable sur tout le vaisseau. Un bruissement de feuille que l'on frotte l'une contre l'autre se fit entendre de manière amplifié dans tout le ciel noir. Une branche, puis deux, puis des milliers se propagèrent sur tout l'appareil, chacune portant les bourgeons d'une victoire proche. Peu à peu, le système moldu de l'avion commença à se fissurer sous les assauts répétés des plantes acharnées. Si bien, qu'au bout de dix minutes, le vitrail était totalement recouvert par la végétation abondante magique qui forçait l'engin à s'écraser.

-je te revaudrais ça frangin ! hurla alors le brun, et d'un seul coup, le mini canon de givre reprit sa taille normale, donnant une forme imposante à l'épaule de celui-ci.

D'un geste incroyablement sûr, il se retourna et chargea le canon de magie élémentaire. Le convoi de balais continuer de voler à travers le ciel, survolant désormais le pont qui mène à l'écosse. Un faisceau bleu apparut dans le trou béant de l'arme à bout portant, le bleu sembla se concentré et devenir plus sombre, un missile en provenance d'un autre engin fila jusqu'au brun, Le coup partit, le missile fut gelé et tomba littéralement en bas, manquant de briser les fondations du pont. Le sort continua sa course, gelant tout sur son passage, les hublots explosèrent, les moteurs s'éteignirent sous les glaces. L'avion commença à piquer du nez, et, les autres envoyés moldus préférèrent ne pas continuer leur chasse face à des adversaires tels qu'eux.

Matthieu se remit correctement sur son balai, et croisa sa trajectoire avec celle de son frère, ils se tapèrent dans les mains et reprirent leur course tranquillement.

-au fait, Matt, c'était quoi cet engin ? demanda Antonin et se déplaçant légèrement vers le garçon à qui il s'adressait.

-ahah, tu ne connais pas notre nouvelle création ? C'est bien…

-Dommage pour toi, Qui serions-nous si nous donnions tous…

-nos secrets, à tout va pour rien, il va falloir…

-deviner par toi-même, tête de nœud ! S'amusa le blanc en simulant une feinte de Wronsky comme pour un match jusqu'au pauvre Londubat.

Ce fur sur cette tirade qu'ils purent enfin se rendre compte que les torches de Poudlard brillaient au loin, et qu'ils survolés en ce moment même le grand lac. Un peu avant d'avoir atteint les grandes portes, ils se posèrent au sol, rétrécirent les balais qu'ils glissèrent dans leurs poches et ouvrirent brusquement la grande porte battante de l'école de sorcellerie. Le groupe se dispersa à partir des escaliers du grand hall, les jumeaux filèrent vers le bureau de la directrice, sur leur tête, un micro rattaché aux oreillettes magiques afin de pouvoir retransmettre la conversation aux autres. Les filles partirent en direction du dortoir Poursouffle, espérant pouvoir récupérer les affaires complètes de la jeune fille et ses présents de Noël. Hélas, arrivée devant la statue, la jeune fille ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, et pour rentré le seul moyen était de déchiffrer les codes laissés derrière les élèves. Étant incapable de faire cela, due au fait que tous les Poufsouffle étaient rentrés chez eux pour Noel, les filles décidèrent de passé à la manière forte.

-Poussez-vous je m'en occupe ! assura Lily. Toutes les filles s'écartèrent alors que la Potter-Malfoy sortait sa baguette magique. World shocking ! Et une bulle doré explosa contre la porte puis disparue. Un grand trou béant, de la taille de la bulle, faisait office de porte. Les filles s'y engouffrèrent et prirent d'assaut la salle commune de Poursouffle sous les yeux éberlués des tableaux.

De leur côté, Chris et Matt était en pleine écoute de la conversation qui se passait dans le bureau de l'ancien directeur et, micro contre la joue, retranscrivaient le tout dans les oreillettes des filles.

-Père est en pleine crise de nerf sur McGo…

-mais celle-ci ne semble pas s'en défaire pour autant, et papa…

-A été stupéfixé par notre cher…

-Jamsie…

Je vous laisse imaginez la suite… Evidemment, les jumeaux furent repérés lorsqu' Harry rouvrit la porte, et se virent confisqué leur baguettes tandis que Drago ordonnait à ses filles et autres de venir à travers le micro de ses fils. Les adolescents arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes, les bras chargés de cadeaux, et se firent sermonnés. Une fois cela fait, Drago soupira longuement et programma un portauloin pour leur demeure, le transplanage d'escorte aurait été trop long vu leur nombre. Ils descendirent donc tous sous les yeux amusés et railleurs des tableaux et statues de Poudlard. Bientôt, ils prirent tous la grande corde qui servirait de transport et attendirent le décompte, au bout de trois, la sensation d'être attrapé par le nombril les perturba, et les envoya dans le ciel.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent dans l'immense jardin, ce fut pour recevoir les brimades des femmes de la famille, Molly en premier lieu suivit d'Hermione et Narcissa.

-Ou étiez-vous ! S'énerva la mère rousse. Nous vous avions cherché partout dans tout le manoir !

-pas un hibou ! Pas un mot, rien ! Reprit la blonde des deux grand-mères.

Ce fut un nouveau concert de reproches, assez virulent, mais pas le moins du monde écoutés des enfants, qui firent comme si de rien n'était et retournèrent dans leurs chambres sous les yeux effarés des parents et grands-parents. Il était tard, et Harry proposa de faire le point le lendemain, afin que tous sache leur problème. Le couple Potter-Malfoy salua les grands-parents et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit à tous, rappelant une réunion générale le lendemain à 9 heures.

Dans la chambre des enfants, ou plutôt le dortoir vu le nombre de lits superposés et les poufs tapissant le sol, tous se mettaient en tenue adéquate pour le reste de la soirée. Un pyjama blanc aux insignes des quatre maisons trônant sur leur poitrine et un grand dragon dans leur dos. Sur le côté gauche de la grande chambre, se trouvaient les Weasley et les Londubat. Antonin et Hugo dormait l'un au-dessus de l'autre, cependant, cette fois-ci, tous deux étaient bien réveillé et fixer le lit de leur sœur. Chiara et Rose faisait de même, se demandant qui allait parler en premier. En face, le lit double des jumeaux, qui ne se séparaient pas, appuyé contre celui de violette, en hauteur de sa sœur Lily. Angelique était au-dessus de James, lui-même dormant avec Scorpius. Les poufs flottaient au-dessus du sol après que violette soit passé avec sa baguette, à leur sommet, des saladiers en bois remplie de sucrerie en tout genre, c'était normal, pour eux évidemment. L'ainée des Weasley seconde génération fit venir à elle le coussin rose, soit celui des patacitrouilles, en prit une poignée, et le renvoya au centre de la pièce.

-Bon, maintenant que les adultes ont finis leurs idioties et tout le reste, comment c'était Narnia ? demanda Antonin en enfournant une chocogrenouille.

La blonde/brune prit une longue inspiration et sourit à l'assemblée avant de faire de même avec sa confiserie, puis sortit de sa cape, posée au préalable sur le coin de tête du lit, une petite bourse. Avec sa baguette, elle fit un accio et récupéra toute sorte d'objet, en particulier des plantes qu'elle offrit aux Londubat d'un Wingardium bien placé. Après avoir délaissé les pots de fleurs et autre, elle tira sur les cordes qui s'agrandirent pour donner alors des fibres, c'était un grand miroir, mais sur quel lieu pointait-il ?

Le réveil magique résonna dans toute l'immense bâtisse. Les Elfes s'étaient déjà précipiter aux cuisines pour éviter que Molly et Narcissa ne leur vole la vedette. Tom, qui était toujours le premier réveiller, merci aux adorables cauchemars laissé par son coté maléfique, se dirigea d'un pas lent, mais sur, vers la salle à manger. Il dévala les grands escaliers, évitant au passage le superbe tour offert par les jumeaux contre la gargouille, et tourna à l'embouchure des couloirs des quatre parties de la demeure. Il croisa en chemin Ginny, qui elle, revenait des cuisines, accompagnée d'un elfe nurse, surement après s'être fait gronder pour avoir voulu tel ou tel chose qui lui était interdite. Un sourire amusé vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, décidément, cette famille resterait toujours la plus folle de toute. Il arriva dans la grande pièce et s'installa tranquillement dans l'un des sièges face à la table. Rapidement, on lui servit un café noir et plusieurs pâtisseries maison. Ginny fit son entrée, accompagnée de Blaise qui secouait la tête, lui aussi amusé par les jérémiades de sa femme.

De leur côté, Harry et Drago s'était enfin retrouvé, après des mois de travail acharné de leur côté, et la disparition de leur fille cadette, le couple pouvait enfin prendre du temps pour eux. Le blond était des plus excités, à croire que c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis des années. La blond souriait tendrement à sa proie, le brun, lui, était assis sur le bar du salon, les jambes croisés, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Dray le rejoignit, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres. Il captura d'ailleurs celles de son mari, d'abord surpris, Harry se laissa faire, puis prit part au baiser avec toute la passion qu'il pouvait mettre. Comme un manque, voilà tout, c'était un manque de Drago, et un manque de Harry pour l'autre. Le survivant entoura la nuque de son époux avec ses bras et l'attira à lui, toujours dans un ballet endiablé de langue. L'ancien serpentard défaisait la chemise de son mari avec toute la facilité de sa personne, en profitant même pour caresser le torse doré de son homme. Bientôt, la chemise d'Harry vola à travers tout le salon, les effusions de baisers ne cessant pourtant pas.

-Ron chéri tu es là ? Oh… pardon je ne faisais que passer ! s'exclama tout haut Hermione qui était entré dans la pièce au début de leurs ébats.

La brune referma la porte derrière elle, les joues roses, et s'en alla vers la salle à manger, espérant trouver son goinfre de mari là-bas.

Les couple Velaa secoua la tête, Harry reprit alors ses caresses sur la nuque de son mari, tandis que celui-ci faisait de même avec son torse nu. L'élu retira à son tour la chemise de son époux, et les baisers reprirent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient interrompu. Le brun entoura Drago avec ses jambes, le forçant à se coller à lui. Doucement, il commença à détacher les boutons du pantalon de son partenaire lorsqu'un bruit de porte qui claque les fit sursauter.

-Papa je te chercher je… je dérange n'est-ce pas ? Hasarda Lily en apercevant le couple dans une position des plus osés sur le bar.

-oui en effet… affirma Drago, une veine palpitant sur sa tempe.

-bon je m'en vais alors…

-oui vas-y… poursuivit le 1er ministre de la magie, légèrement contrarié qu'on puisse rentrer comme dans un moulin dans cette baraque.

Ils allaient reprendre leur occupation précédente lorsque cette fois-ci, Luna entra dans la pièce, vint prendre une bouteille de sirop de dragée de Bertie crochue et repartit aussitôt. Vaincu par cette énième intrusion, le couple reporta ses projets coquins et durent aller, à leur tour, manger. Ils prirent directement le couloir qui les mènerait à la grande salle, et surprise, une fois la porte battante ouverte, ils tombèrent sur toute leur immense famille, attablée, un grand sourire aux lèvres, signe de culpabilité. Le rire léger de Scorpius et celui de Lucius expliquer parfaitement le pourquoi du comment, Ils s'étaient tous ligués contre eux.

-Qui à eut cette idée ? demanda Harry, prenant cela du bon côté tandis que le papa Vélane se pinçait l'arête du nez.

-Mais quelle idée ? Commença Matthieu

-Nous ne voyons absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Termina Christian avec un sourire faux.

Narcissa, un plat de croissants entre les bras, déposa son fardeau devant les jumeaux et passa la main devant ses lèvres en esquissant un « huhu » assez évocateur. Molly fit de même après avoir apporté les carafes de jus, suivit par Luna, qui elle, tenait entre les mains la liqueur étrange aux dragées surprise. Le rire fut alors contagieux, et toute la table s'y prit, même quelques elfes de maison se permirent de rire à la mine déconfite des parents Vélane. Évidemment, Harry et Drago se joignirent bientôt à la crise hilarante de leur famille, et même si leur plaisir n'avait pas été pris en compte, ils étaient tous unis, et ça, ça valait bien toutes les étreintes du monde.

Le repas se passa dans une joie des plus euphorique, sauf pour les elfes, qui ne supportaient plus de voir la nourriture leur passait au-dessus de la tête ou même frôler les murs. Voilà comment s'occuper la plus grande famille d'Angleterre, une bataille de nourriture, encouragée par les tableaux des maraudeurs sous les rires de la belle Lily Potter. Bientôt, Whisky, l'elfe en chef de la maison, mit un terme à la bataille d'un claquement de doigt, puis remis les habitants de la demeure à leur place. A la suite de ceci, la grande famille due reprendre le repas tranquillement, sous l'œil sévère de l'elfe qui décida de ne pas quitter la pièce, pour s'assurer que leur jeu ne reprendrait pas. Et de ce fait, la conversation d'hier revint dans les mémoires.

-Alors, savez-vous quelque chose ? Osa enfin demander Luna, ses yeux bleus reflétant parfaitement sa véritable inquiétude. Le visage de Harry sembla se décomposer à cette demande, évidemment, cela n'était pas facile d'avouer ce genre de chose.

-Oui… il semblerait que tu sois une prophétesse… répondit à sa place Drago.

-Je crois que c'est tout sauf une bonne chose…

-Faux ! Grâce à toi, nous sommes au courant, sinon, nous aurions due attendre encore longtemps, tout comme pour Harry. Le brun acquiesça, en revanche, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était simplement que Luna n'y était pour rien, en revanche, l'enfant qui sommeillait en elle, oui.

-Et pour le contenu de cette nouvelle prophétie ? Osa à son tour Ginny.

-Nous sommes tous concernés, une nouvelle guerre se profile à l'horizon, mais nous ne seront pas seuls, et apparemment, ce sont nos enfants qui en seront les vainqueurs…

-Et peut-on savoir qui sera notre ennemi ? Ça pourrait-être utile, non ? Se moqua Ronald.

-Nous l'ignorons hélas… Mais je crains que l'emprise de Voldemort ne ressurgisse. Avoua Tom.

-Pourquoi cela ? C'est impossible, nous l'avons vaincu depuis presque vingt ans et… s'emballa Hermione

-Nous ne l'avons pas vaincu, nous l'avons scellé dans les limbes… expliqua Narcissa qui avait perdu son sourire depuis le début de cet échange.

La discussion dura un bon moment, avant que les enfants ne décident de laisser les adultes à leur coté sérieux et d'aller jouer dehors. Il y eut évidemment une nouvelle discussion à ce sujet, du coté des enfants, et Angelique expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu du passé pour la première fois à ses frères, ses cousins, et sa famille. Elle leur expliqua qu'au moment où elle avait créé le priori incantatem qui les avait tous sauver, elle avait vu quatre personnes, leur sourire gracieusement, avant de disparaitre dans un flash vert des plus inquiétants. Elle leur expliqua ensuite que ses doutes étaient fondés lorsqu'elle avait croisé son lié, qu'il était l'un d'eux, en plus agé, mais qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu les autres, et qu'elle ignorait encore ce que cela voulait dire. James se leva, les bras croisé, et le regard impassible, il prit ensuite la peine de leur donner son avis sur cette future guerre. Angelique était menacée, c'est vrai, mais lorsqu'on s'attaquer au Potter-Malfoy, on les prenait tous, et cela se passerait toujours ainsi. Il dévoila ensuite un secret que seul les jumeaux et lui avait garder. Le monstre de la chambre des secrets n'avaient pas été détruit pas son père, non. Comme les Phoenix, le basilic renaissait de ses cendres, bien que la gestation soit plus longue, puisqu'il était dans un œuf. Et que le jour de Noël, Tom aurait son adorable Seti de nouveau.

-Avoir un Basilic de notre coté peut-être un grand avantage sur l'ennemi.

-Surtout si l'on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble pour l'instant… avoua Chris.

-Oui, par contre, les adultes ne seront pas du tout d'accord pour qu'on participe à cette nouvelle guerre…poursuivit son jumeau.

-Et c'est pour cela qu'ils n'en sauront rien ! ajouta Scorpius en sortant de sa poche une boite en if. Il l'ouvrit devant les yeux incertains des autres, et sortit plusieurs médaillons dorés, en forme de cercle, avec des anneaux interne. Je vouais vous les offrir pour Noël, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je préfère vous les donner maintenant et éviter la crise de Tante Hermione.

Et là, tous les enfants se rendirent compte que ce n'était pas n'importe quel bijou doré, mais bien une dizaine de retourneur de temps. Il leur fit comprendre ensuite qu'il les avait fabriquer en suivant les conseils du livre qu'il avait reçu de Tom à sa naissance, et que chacun d'eux fonctionnait avec un mot de passe, ne pouvant être activé que par la voix de son porteur, récitant la formule adéquate et avec le nombre de Personne de départ. Soit qu'il fallait composer des groupes, pour plus de sureté. Cette explication leur confirma bel et bien leur importance dans la guerre qui se profilait pour l'avenir. Il fut donc décidé que Chiara serait avec son frère, de même que Rose avec Hugo. Ensuite, James et Violette voyageraient ensemble, tandis que les jumeaux embarqueraient Lily, et qu'Angélique abriterait Scorpius.

-Donc, nous agiront en utilisant le temps comme allié ? Mais ils pourront nous reconnaitre, non ?

-Et nos cours de métamorphose ils servent à quoi au juste ? Se moqua Lily, James se renfrogna, et aussi rapidement qu'ils s'étaient réunis, tous se dispersèrent.

La journée s'achevait à peine, qu'un étrange phénomène percuta le ciel d'un rayon pourpre, avant de s'échouer au beau milieu de la pelouse du manoir. Mais personne ne le remarqua, personne ? Non, un petit garçon, dont la chevelure monochrome était dressée sur sa tête, le vit, et en fit part à son ainée, une jeune fille du même acabit, avant de faire mine de quitter le salon pour aller au toilette. Angélique lui sourit, et le laissa s'en aller, alors que Ronald et James se battaient aux échecs. Le petit garçon fit un petit détour par la cuisine et passa par la porte de derrière pour ensuite rejoindre le jardin et s'emparer de ce qui était tombé. Il le mit directement dans sa poche, alors que la neige commençait tout juste à tomber et rentra directement dans l'immense demeure, glissant au passage l'objet dans la main de sa sœur alors qu'il retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé pour lire les contes de Breedle le barde. Angélique, elle, prétexta avoir froid et partit se chercher un pull dans la chambre.

Une fois arrivée à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle dévoila l'objet et l'observa un instant. C'était une sorte de balle rouge, avec des arabesques dorées formant à travers les symboles, plusieurs cercles amovibles. La jeune fille la fit tourner dans sa main, pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures, finalement, une idée lui vint, elle plaça chacun de ses doigts sur les cercles mouvant, et appuya d'un seul coup. A peine venait-elle de faire ça, que quelque chose la percuta avec douceur…

Violence en fait. C'était un adorable petit poussin, rouge et or, qui semblait piaillait à son égard. Un phénix. Elle fut surprise, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose d'étrange, à sa patte, un parchemin avait été roulé, un message. Elle le débarrassa de ce poids, et tira le parchemin vers elle, tandis que le poussin se posait sur son épaule. Le premier mot qu'elle lut fit venir les larmes dans ses yeux, c'était une lettre d'Edmund, avec le sceau royal apposé sur le dos de celle-ci. Angélique sourit, avant de poursuivre sa lecture, apprenant qu'ils avaient eut quelques problèmes avec un sosie du prince Colin, en Archanland, mais que finalement, tout s'était bien passé. Il lui disait aussi qu'apparemment, ses sœurs et son frère avaient finit par oublier leur ancien foyer, ne se souvenant plus que de Narnia, et du fait qu'elle était une mage en pèlerinage, reine à leurs cotés. Elle apprit qu'il venait de fêter ses quinze ans, et que, malgré l'immense fête, il aurait apprécié qu'elle soit présente, pour les anciennes et les futures. Tant de chose qu'il avait vécu lui aurait parue plus simple si elle avait été à ses cotés.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle n'osait même pas croire au fait qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un moldu, dans un monde parallèle de surcroit. D'autres larmes surgirent de ses yeux turquoises, et bientôt, elle ne put refreiner le sanglot qui la menacer. Et dire qu'il lui manquait terriblement, bien qu'elle puisse le rencontrer quelques fois dans ses rêves, c'était toujours très bref, et il lui sembla que le temps soit bien différent chez lui que chez elle. Allait-il vieillir plus vite qu'elle, et dans ce cas là, serait-il bien plus âgé qu'elle à leur prochaine rencontre ? Cette pensé la fit soupirer, et elle essuya ses larmes avant de ranger le parchemin dans sa poche et de s'atteler sur son bureau, bien qu'elle ait des devoirs à faire, il lui fallait d'abord renvoyer une réponse. Elle prit un parchemin neuf, une plume d'oie et trempa celle-ci dans l'encrier, cherchant ses mots avec précaution. Elle mordilla la pointe de sa plume et se mit finalement à l'écriture.

_Edmund  
><em>

_Recevoir une lettre de ta part à été une véritable surprise, surtout accrochée à la patte d'un phénix, Je suppose d'ailleurs que c'est les sirènes et les fées qui t'ont appris ce stratagème. Il me faut admettre que Narnia me manque, et être à tes cotés aussi, hélas je risque de ne pas te revoir avant longtemps. Je doute que la transformation de ton prince soit magique, je suppose que ce dut pourtant être une surprise pour vous. De mon coté, très peu de changement ont eut lieu, mes parents connaissent désormais la vérité à mon sujet, Et il semblerait que notre lien ait été accepté, bien qu'avec beaucoup de réticence. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour que nous puissions nous revoir autrement que dans nos rêves, Mais j'espère que le temps nous réunira de nouveau un jour. Oh, une dernière chose, car je sais que ma timidité n'obstruera pas mon écrit,_

_Edmund, je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi…  
><em>

_Angélique.  
><em>

Elle se dépêcha d'accrocher le message à la patte du jeune phénix et le remit dans la sphère qui disparue immédiatement dans un flash similaire à celui de son arrivée. Heureusement, il était partit avant qu'elle ne décide d'effacer la dernière ligne. Il n'était pas difficile de se rendre compte qu'elle avait pleuré, alors elle resta un temps dans sa chambre, avant de retourner dans le salon, avec ses affaires de cours. Elle traversa la bibliothèque et finit par atteindre le grand salon, où elle s'installa avec les jumeaux, qui avaient eut dans l'idée de l'aider avec les cours qu'elle avait manqué, sans compter que Chiara était elle aussi présente._  
><em>

-Bon, si on prend de la racine de mandragore en poudre, et qu'on y ajoute des spores de l'asphodèle, que se passe-t-il ?

-Hmmm je dirais que cela change la mandragore en un puissant poison liquide, qui ensuite s'attaquera à nos poumons et nous tuerait peu à peu. Répondit Angélique sous le regard impatient de son frère Christian qui essayait de l'instruire à l'art fabuleux des potions.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils parlaient potions, lorsque l'horloge sonna huit heures, et qu'un Scorpius tout sourire accouru vers eux pour leur annoncer l'heure du repas. Les adolescents se dirigèrent donc tous d'un pas ravi vers la grande salle à manger et se placèrent chacun de sorte à être en face de leurs plats préférés. Lily et violette était déjà assises lorsque leur sœur les rejoignit et se posa entre elles deux. Les yeux encore légèrement rougit attirèrent leur attention, mais elles se turent, se jurant d'attendre le soir pour lui en parler. Le repas fut un véritable délice mais la blonde/brune ne mangea que très peu, et n'accorda pas un seul regard aux invités, hormis à Tom, parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Et elle ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Pour autant, l'attitude de la cadette changea, et elle redevint aussi joyeuse qu'autrefois, avant la période de froid organisée par Drago.

Les vacances de Noël se passèrent avec une certaine joie et euphorie, entre les cadeaux – parfois empoisonnés de certains – et les repas frugaux qui eurent lieux, sans compter le pseudo feux d'artifices donné par les jumeaux dans le jardin, feux d'artifice qui à bien faillit mettre à feu et à sang les plantations encore vivante malgré la neige. Le temps passait si vite après tout, et bientôt, il fut temps pour les enfants de retourner à Poudlard pour finir l'année. Certains obtiendraient leurs ASPICS, ce fut le cas de Violette, qui quitta donc définitivement Poudlard et partit dans une université pour médicomage, avant de finalement faire un stage chez Pomfresh à l'année. Lily, elle, passa avec brio en septième année, bien qu'avec un T en divination et un autre T pour l'histoire de la magie, il faut dire qu'elle dormait souvent durant ces cours. James était toujours l'assistant du professeur de potion, et en parallèle, il travaillait sur la création d'une potion capable de changer la lycanthopie en fait animagus, et ce, en se basant sur les recherches de l'ancien professeur de potion de Poudlard, Severus Rogue, et sur sa potion tue-loup.

Les jumeaux passèrent aussi en cinquième année, l'année des BUSES, et firent promettre qu'ils passeraient autant de temps sur leurs farces que sur leurs études, beaux mensonges que voilà. Enfin, Angélique, malgré son retard, fut largement aidée par son amie Chiara et sa cousine, ce qui lui permit de passer en quatrième année, malgré les E en sortilège et potions, et le T en divination. Enfin, ce fut dans un état de choc que Scorpius reçue sa lettre pour Pouldard, puisque ce fut en pleine vacances d'été, et que le hibou la lui ayant portée avait faillit se noyer dans le lac. On découvrit d'ailleurs ce jour là, que le jeune garçon possédait un donc particulier qui était de communiquer avec n'importe quel animal, qu'il soit magique ou non. Séti finit par sortir de son oeuf, et James lui rends visite assez souvent pour le nourrir et lui parler de sa famille, même si rentrer dans la chambre des secrets sans se faire repéré est assez complexe.

D'étranges disparition commencèrent à avoir lieu peu après l'achat des affaires scolaires, plus précisément, tous les sous-vêtements féminins disparaissaient uns à uns depuis l'arrivée de Mieru, ou miel, le furet couleur caramel du plus jeune de la fratrie des Potter-Malfoy. Enfin, Ginny Zabini mit au monde Héléna, une petite princesse mate de peau aux yeux violet de son père et à la chevelure typiquement rousse de sa mère. Rapidement surnommée princesse du désert, et Luna accoucha sans plus de mesure que cela, non pas d'un petit, mais de jumeaux, un petit garçon blond aux yeux chocolat, et une petit fille châtain aux yeux gris clair. Dimitri et Opale virent ainsi le jour eux aussi, à trois mois d'écart avec Héléna.

Pourtant, on perdit malgré tout la coupe des quatre maisons, qui revint aux serdaigles, les seuls ayant réellement buchés cette année là…

C'était la période ou le cerf blanc reprenait sa course du monde, celui qui exhaussait les souhaits une fois attrapé, et les quatre Roi et Reine de Narnia, entouré de leur cour, s'étaient pris au jeu. Malgré les trompes et les chiens, ils furent bien vite incapables de poursuivre l'animal, mais les frères n'entendaient pas de cette oreille-là, et ils continuèrent cette chasse au cerf blanc. Il les mena à vive allure dans des bosquets éclairés, des terrains accidenté, des prairies clairsemées. Bientôt, ils ne purent suivre à cheval l'animal sacré, et, descendant de leur monture, ils s'aventurèrent dans un étrange fourré éclairé. La plus jeune des Reines sembla apercevoir quelque chose au loin, et sans crier gare, elle fonça dans la direction de son choix. De la lumière s'échappait du lieu ou Lucy semblait à tout prit vouloir aller. Son frère ainé, le grand roi, n'appréciait pas que celle-ci batifolent autant à son âge, il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à gérer Susan pour les mêmes raisons, et Susan était pourtant la plus responsable des deux. Edmund, lui, semblait toujours être fermé aux histoires de l'amour, à croire que son amitié pour la reine disparue soit plus qu'une simple rencontre de quelques jours, d'ailleurs, il lui arrivait de fermer les yeux, une main sur son tatouage, et de parler dans le vide. Secouant la tête, Peter due se résoudre à suivre sa cadette, les deux autres firent rapidement le même trajet.

-Lucy enfin, que vous arrives-t-il ma sœur ? s'exclama le blond en arrivant aux côté de celle-ci.

La jeune femme fixait inlassablement un pilier surmonté d'une lanterne. Après un haussement de sourcil réprobateur, pour Peter, et un soupir d'incompréhension de la part de Susan, ils s'arrêtèrent tous pour contempler les vestiges d'un réverbère.

-C'est comme… un rêve… hasarda la plus jeune, observant toujours l'objet lumineux hors d'état, elle semblait comme dans un état second.

-Ou comme le rêve d'un rêve… fit Susan en imitant sa sœur, se rapprochant d'elle.

-Chambre Dami ? Hésita à nouveau la plus jeune, puis s'élança vers le lampadaire en soulevant ses jupons.

Vite suivit de son frère ainé et de sa sœur. Edmund, lui resta en suspend devant l'étroit passage que sa famille venait d'emprunter, contrairement aux autres, et ce grâce à la magie de sa partenaire, n'avait pas oublié d'où ils venaient. Il se retourna vers le Monde de Narnia et y fit ses Adieux, serrant fortement dans sa main la jolie fleur de lys que son Ange avait laissé, priant pour la retrouver un jour. Puis, comme les autres, il s'avança vers le fond du sentier et s'engouffra dans le fourré. Au bout de quelques pas, ils se souvinrent que le panneau de fer était un lampadaire, dix pas de plus, et ils ne traversaient plus des chemins broussailleux par les sapins mais encombraient de manteaux d'hiver.

Et l'instant d'après, ils jaillirent tous de l'armoire, dans la maison du professeur kirke. Ils n'étaient plus les Rois et les Reines de Narnia, ils n'avaient plus leur vêtement royaux de chasse, ni même leurs armes, cependant, subsistait toujours un objet à l'éclat blafard et une marque, provenant de ce monde d'illusion. Car le lys d'argent se trouvait toujours dans la main d'Edmund à son plus grand étonnement, et que Lucy, en contemplant le visage ahurit de son frère, remarqua le joli pentagramme des liens de sang sur sa nuque blême. Et même s'ils n'avaient aucune preuve de l'existence de Narnia, ils savaient à présent, que les Potter-Malfoys, eux, étaient une réalité, et que par conséquent, la magie était elle aussi, un fait réel. Et cela valait tous les voyages possibles et inimaginables…


	8. Chapter 7

Et voici enfin le chapitre 7, parce que non, ce n'est pas fini! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

OoOoOoO

**_Chapitre 7 : Vacances d'été et rentrée des classes, mais pas pour tous._**

Il faisait une chaleur véritablement épouvantable, c'est pourquoi tous les enfants étaient en ce moment même en train de se baigner dans le lac de la propriété. Plus précisément, les enfants, amputés de James puisqu'il était dans son laboratoire, prenaient plaisir à se tremper les uns les autres, soit en usant de leurs bras, soit avec la magie, mais Scorpius avait définitivement trouvé le meilleur atout pour se battre, un pistolet à eau moldu.

Nous étions le 18 Aout, un mardi, et pour l'instant, la famille Potter-Malfoy ne pensait absolument pas à la rentrée prochaine. Les filles avaient encore la rage de l'incident étrange qui avait eu lieu dans la matinée. En effet, dès que l'idée de se baigner vint dans leurs esprits, elles partirent à la recherche des maillots de bains, et bizarrement, toutes les culottes et tous les soutiens-gorge avaient disparus. Ainsi dépourvue, les femmes de la famille se relayèrent dans la fabrication de nouveaux maillots de bains et sous-vêtements. Violette trouva donc les tissus et les motifs intéressant à reproduire. Angelique dessina les modèles et fit les patrons, tandis que Lily découpait le tissu et les cousait.

Violette arborait donc un maillot vert feuillage deux pièces, avec de la dentelle plus claire, fleurie. Et un bandeau du même coloris nouée sa chevelure courte et blonde. Lily, elle avait optée pour ses couleurs favorites, et son maillot une pièce avait été ensorcelé afin de montrer l'entièreté du ciel étoilé, avec pour bretelle des liens d'or encadré par de la dentelle de satin, elle portait une étoile en guise de barrette. Enfin, Angélique portait un maillot deux pièces dans un style des années cinquante, puisqu'une sorte de jupon suivait son bas, à la fois pourpre et rosé, quelques fleurs le parcouraient de bas en haut, ses cheveux étaient complètement noués dans une tresse égyptienne qu'elle n'arrivait plus à défaire depuis le début des vacances. Et bien que pour l'instant, l'heure soit à la rigolade, les trois filles avaient prévus de faire payer au petit saligaud qui les avait volés, sa farce.

La journée se passa tranquillement, bien que les filles passèrent la plupart de leurs temps, durant la soirée, à jeter des sorts sur leurs sous-vêtements pour être sures qu'ils ne disparaitraient pas pendant la nuit.

À sept heures tapantes, dans tout le manoir, deux horripilantes voix chantèrent : MORNING LIVE DE SEPT HEURE À NEUF HEURE ! L'EMISSION QUI REVEILLE TES VOISINS !

Et à la seconde ou ces deux vois insupportables hurlèrent la rengaine de l'émission moldue, trois filles se levèrent comme des furies, vétue en tout est pour tout de paréo rouge, verte et bleu et quittèrent leurs chambres respectives armées. Violette, vêtue du vert, tenait dans ses mains un pot de fleur duquel sortait une nébulosa teintée, Lily, la bleue, avait dans ses bras l'édition encyclopédique la plus lourde au monde, et angélique, la rouge, trainait derrière elle un coussin rempli de brique.

James avait sursauté en entendant ces voix criarde, alors que sa nuit blanche l'avait déjà épuisé, et sa potion explosa, purement et simplement, alors qu'il venait d'ajouter quatre gouttes de venin de basilic au lieu de trois. Il cria, fixa son chaudron carbonisé tandis que celui-ci s'effondrait dans un joli tas poussiéreux, et prit l'un des premiers flacons de potion (acide sulfurique) qu'il emporta avec lui en claquant la porte de son laboratoire.

Scorpius dormait profondément, serrant son coussin avec le plus de force possible, quand les voix criardes résonnèrent dans le manoir avec la force d'un troll. Il sursauta, lâcha son oreiller, se rendit compte qu'il était à moitié dans le vide, voulut se rattraper, et finit par tomber de son lit sans aucune grâce. Il gémit avant de se lever d'un bond du sol, se massant le dos, et prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, c'est-à-dire sa réplique grandeur nature d'une mitraillette à infrarouge (ça tire des billes) et traça tout droit vers les fauteurs de trouble.

Et alors que tout le petit groupe se dirigeait à une vitesse alarmante vers la chambre des fautifs, la porte de ceux-ci s'ouvrit dans un fracas abominable, et les jumeaux facétieux en sortirent sur leur comète fabrication maison, un haut-parleur dans la main, et continuèrent de hurler pendant que le groupe s'écartait pour ne pas se faire écraser.

« VOISINNNNNNS ! »

Les deux batteurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor filèrent dans les couloirs du Little Godric Hangleton sur leur balais trafiqués, et parvinrent jusqu'à la salle à manger, poursuivit par un groupe en furie, avec à sa tête Scorpius et sa mitraillette qui tira dans tous les sens et James tentant de viser juste pour lancer sa potion explosive sur les jumeaux. Angelique balança elle aussi son oreiller plein de brique, alors qu'au même moment, Lily lançait son encyclopédie et Violette ordonnait à sa Nebulosa d'attaquer.

Tom avait mis un silencio sur sa chambre, pour autant, le bruit d'une violente explosion le réveilla tout de même. L'adulte ouvrit un œil, prit son coussin avec lequel il se couvrit le visage, et se rendormit aussi rapidement.

Dans la cuisine, Kitty finissait de ranger le petit déjeuner des maitres, qui eux, étaient déjà partit au travail et ordonnait aux autres elfes de maison les habituelles recommandations pour la journée. Ils levèrent à peine les yeux lorsque l'explosion fit un boucan d'enfer, et ce fut Jimmy qui se dévoua pour aller réparer les dégâts causés par la fratrie de cette famille.

Une journée banale s'annonçait.

Les enfants prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner, du moins, Chris et Matthieu piochaient sans peine dans la corbeille à fruit et beurraient leurs tartines, mais le reste de la fratrie, eux, étaient limite en train de dormir dans leur bol de lait… Ah non, Scorpius ronflait dans on verre de jus de citrouille.

Aujourd'hui, le 19 Aout, était un jour spécial, les enfants passaient leurs premiers concours de danse et de musique, et pas n'importe quel concours, un concours moldu, où énormément de gens venaient assister. Pour autant, seuls les jumeaux étaient parfaitement à l'aise avec ça, et pour éviter les retards, ils avaient usés de la technique habituelle pour réveiller tout le monde, faire les fous. Chris utilisa de nouveau le mégaphone et réveilla le reste de la fratrie en criant, le petit groupe sursauta, et le jus de citrouille gicla directement du verre au visage de Scorpius.

Finalement, tous entreprirent de manger un bout.

À huit heures trente trois pile, les filles se levèrent comme une seule femme et quittèrent la salle à manger pour se préparer. Toutes trois se douchèrent avec force, faisant partir le plus de saleté possible due à l'explosion et se tressèrent les cheveux avec des rubans colorés, sauf dans le cas de Violette, qui ne fit que de fines tresses à l'avant. Ensuite, elles allèrent se vêtir des costumes que leurs tante Ginny, Hermione et Luna avaient fabriquées ensemble.

Lorsque Violette sortit, elle portait une robe à volant verte forêt lui arrivant aux chevilles avec une fente sur le coté droit, de la dentelle plus clair sur les manches, retombant comme des voiles sur ses épaules et ses poignets. Une ceinture verte émeraude lui avait affiné la taille, et sur sa poitrine était brodée une rose jaune. Sur les volants de la jupe, il y avait pleins de petits diamants verts, et elle portait une paire de sandale à talons assortit à sa tenue et aux rubans de sa chevelure.

Lily, lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, portait un ensemble bleu et gris bustier, avec une jupe lui arrivant à mi-genoux et se démarquant par ses trois couleurs de tissus bleu différentes : la plus courte était pastel, la seconde et mi-longue était bleue turquoise, et la troisième était plus longue et marine. Sur le bustier, on pouvait apercevoir milles éclats de petits diamants turquoise, ainsi qu'un lys blanc brodé dessus. Elle portait aussi une ceinture bleue marine, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses escarpins et les rubans de sa tresse montante.

Enfin, Angel fut la dernière, principalement parce que sa chevelure avait été la plus longue à tressée. Elle avait donc deux tresses relevées sur le haut de sa tête et redescendant jusque ses genoux, enrubannés avec du rouge. Elle était la seule à porter un pantalon lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, en soie rouge avec de la dentelle en son bout, dorée. Elle avait un bustier du même coloris, couvert de petits diamants rouge, avec des rubans dorés sur les bras se raccrochant aux bretelles du vêtement par des petits nœuds, et sa ceinture était tout aussi dorée. Elle avait une orchidée brodée sur la poitrine.

Les garçons, eux, portaient tous les trois une redingote brodée sur une chemise blanche, avec un short brodé. Scorpius portait la rouge, avec un chapeau haut de forme recouvert de plume et de rose rouge et dorée. Chris portait la verte, avec un tricorne et des plumes colorées. Et Matt lui, avait hérité de la bleue, avec une coiffe royale composée de fleurs et de plumes.

Seul james ne participait pas, lui avait passé la nuit sur son ouvrage, désormais détruit par le réveil forcé des jumeaux plus tôt, mais qu'importe. Ainsi, lorsque tous furent prêt, James et Tom sortirent de la demeure, suivit du groupe des candidats, et une fois le jardin traversé et l'allée principale, ils refermèrent le portail avant de transplaner pour accompagner les joueurs. Ils arrivèrent dans une rue déserte de Londres moldu, et débouchèrent sur une allée commerciale, qu'ils passèrent sans même regarder les boutiques. Enfin, ils parvinrent jusqu'au théâtre du petit chien noir, allez savoir pourquoi, le nom leur avait immédiatement fait pensé à Sirius. Il y avait déjà la quasi-totalité des candidats sur place, et Scorpius se sentit véritablement dévoré par le trac. Les filles n'étaient pas vraiment mieux, mais elles parvenaient encore à parler, malgré les tremblements.

Pendant toute le reste de la matinée, ils s'entrainèrent dans une salle annexe, James et Tom était repartit juste après les avoir déposés, et ils ne reviendraient que le soir même, lors de la représentation. Pour le moment, ils avaient eut plusieurs idées, notamment celle de faire apparaitre Lily en premier, puis Violette et Scorpius, puisqu'ils seraient les musiciens de la prestation pour le premier passage. Ensuite, les jumeaux arriveraient, portant sur leurs épaules Angelique. Ils s'occuperaient de danser et chanter pendant que les trois autres joueraient. Ensuite, ils avaient pensés à faire des duos et des trios.

Violette passa la tête derrière le rideau, observant la salle qui se remplissait de spectateurs moldus, elle déglutit et retourna auprès de ses frères et sœurs. Angélique lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur son état, elle tremblait comme une feuille.

-Les… Les parents sont là ?

-Oui… même si Père semble énervé d'être entre deux moldue qui lui parlent de leurs enfants. Un léger rire franchit les lèvres de Lily, alors qu'Angel cachait sa tête entre ses mains.

-Bon… On passe en quatrième, il y a d'abord les jumelles bizarres aux cheveux roses avec leur sœur, la brune qui finit toutes ses phrases par « de gozaru » L'un de vous sait-il ce que ça veut dire d'ailleurs ?

-Aucune idée, mais on les a entendue parler entre elle tout à l'heure et…

-Elles utilisent une langue asiatique. Les filles acquiescèrent, tandis que Scorpius reprenait ses explications.

-Donc, après les filles étranges, il y a le quatuor de frères, est-ce que c'est moi où ils sont tous blonds aux yeux bleus ?

-Tu ne rêves pas non.

-Vive la race aryenne donc… Et juste après les blonds, il y a les drôles de dames.

-Pourquoi les drôles de Dames ? demanda Violette au plus jeune.

-Ben… je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il y a une rousse, une blonde et une brune, et elles se disputent depuis ce matin pour savoir laquelle est la plus belle. Angel et Lily pouffèrent.

Le directeur du petit théâtre se présenta sur scène lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, et expliqua que les gens qui venaient se présenter ici avaient répétés pendant un an avant de passer le concours. Puis que ce serait au jury ici présent et dont il faisait partit de noter chaque prestation. Puis il annonça le trio étrange avant de se placer devant la scène, sur une assise.

Les deux filles aux cheveux roses s'avancèrent, celle de gauche avait des chignons recouverts d'un tissu de soie noué par un ruban rouge, celle de droite avait des couettes nouées par des rubans du même coloris. Elles portaient toutes deux une tunique rose fendue de chaque coté, par-dessus un fin sarouel de coton, le tout maintenue par une ceinture large comme une écharpe rouge, et trainant par terre. La musique se lança, rythmé par une batterie et se jouant avec n synthétiseur et deux violons. Les deux petites sortirent des éventails rouge et rose, qu'elles agitèrent, de manière parfaitement synchronisée, tournèrent sur elle-même, avant de frapper durement les deux éventails entre eux, et dans une fumée noire apparue la brune. Elle était vétue comme les plus jeune, mais sa tunique était verte et la ceinture noire. Ce qu'elle agita, en revanche, ce n'était pas des éventails, loin de là. Non, deux étoiles, plus précisément deux shurikens de deux mètre de longueur pour vingt de large. Et ils brillaient avec une force incroyable, et l'air vibrait aussi. Dans la salle, la plupart des spectateurs tremblaient de la voir rater son jeu de jonglerie. La musique vira brusquement, et les éventails et les shurikens disparurent, tandis que les trois entamaient des saltos et des pirouettes incroyables, la brune sembla se multiplier en plusieurs exemplaire tant elle allait vite, tout en se mettant à chanter dans une langue qui était inconnue aux Potter-Malfoy.

-Hikaru kaze wo oikoshitara, Kimi ni kitto aeru ne ? Atarashii kagayaki HAPPY READY GO !

-Mezameta bakari no, tokimeki hajikesou! Chanta celle avec des couettes.

-Mune POKETTO ni tsumete sora wo miageta ! chanta ensuite celle avec les chignons, elles avaient toutes deux la même voix.

-Maegami no yukue wo kagami to niramekko ORIGINAL egao de kakenuketai yo.

-Ichybyoougoto dokidoki irozuku kono hibi ga Mirai chizu ni naru takanaru kodou! Hikaru kaze wo oikoishitara, nani ga matteiru no kana amefuri demo heiki niji ni naru yo! COLOURFULL HAPPY MATERIAL GO! Kimi ni kitto aeru ne? Chiisana yuuki wo, sakaseyou !

Elles cessèrent de chanter ensuite, les « autres » versions de la brune disparurent, elles saluèrent la foule, et en deux autres pirouettes, disparurent derrière le rideau. Une ovation se fit dans la salle, du coté fond droit de la partie spectateur, on aurait dit qu'une classe entière de filles était là pour les applaudir. Seul un petit garçon d'environ l'âge de Scorpius faisait de même dans ce groupe. Du reste, les applaudissements étaient timides, les shurikens en avaient effrayés plus d'un.

Le directeur les remercia, puis annonça le groupe suivant, celui des blonds, qui arrivèrent avec un violon et une cornemuse. Ils se placèrent au centre de la scène, les musiciens sur les bords, pendant que les deux autres croisaient les bras dans le dos. Le violoniste donna un grand coup d'archer dans son violon, au même moment, l'autre souffla dans son instrument tout en pinçant trois sortie, le son était haut perché, et il était facile de deviner la suite des événements, ils allaient faire des claquettes sur de la musique irlandaise.

Les jumeaux observèrent avec une sorte de fascination les jambes des danseurs bouger à un rythme si rapide qu'ils avaient du mal à suivre. C'était presque démentiel tant ils allaient vite. Puis, leurs voix de tenor s'élevèrent dans la salle, et là, les garçons se sentirent minable à coté d'eux.

-Hais eses star stu dayava !

Et pendant que les quatre blonds chantaient, Les jumeaux et Scorpius se tapaient la tête contre un mur dans les coulisses. Et les filles blêmissaient au fur et à mesure. Alors que Lily allait fondre en larme, la brune du premier groupe s'approcha.

-Hey les sorciers, mettez-y du cœur au moins, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne vous sentez pas aussi doués que les autres que c'est le cas, un peu de nerf enfin, De gozaruyo !

Les Potters-Malfoy sursautèrent violement, et Angel en tomba de son siège.

-D'où tu sors ça ? Enfin on est pas des… des sorciers, la magie ça n'existe pas ! Rit Violette, bien qu'elle semblait horrifiée.

La brune leur fit un clin d'œil, avant de sortir de sa poche une photo qu'elle leur lança. Ce fut Matt qu'il l'attrapa au vol, et il la contempla, les yeux ronds. C'était une photo de classe vraiment étrange. On pouvait y voir la brune, mais aussi les jumelles roses, et plein d'autres filles avec des couleurs de cheveux étrange, de toutes tailles aussi, comme si des enfants et des adolescentes se côtoyer. Et le seul garçon de la photo était un gamin brun, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces vert, portant des lunettes. Il semblait être le plus sérieux dans tout ça, parce que les filles n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, une blonde et une rousse se battaient en arrière plan, trois filles, à l'écart, agitaient des livres, trois autres, à l'opposé, des pompons de majorettes et ainsi de suite. Il y avait au centre une fille en train d'en démonter une autre, un robot, alors qu'une blonde montrait des crocs, et sur le coté, il y avait un fantôme qui discutait avec une photographe. Le plus violent était que la photo était mouvante, comme celle des sorciers.

-Mais… et scorpius se souvint de l'immense groupe de filles qui étaient arrivé en retard en salle, et qui avait applaudit les trois candidates. C'était leurs classes, une classe franchement étrange. Mais alors ?

-Et oui, De gozaru, on n'est pas ce que vous pensiez non plus.

De lourds applaudissement accompagnèrent le quatuor arien vers les coulisses, alors que les drôles de dames montaient sur scène et se mettait à chanter du mylène Farmer. Leur prestation fut correcte, du moins lorsqu'elles ne se chamaillaient pas pour des paroles.

On annonça leurs noms, et tous déglutirent, alors que Lily se levait la première, accompagnée par Violette et Scorpius, qui s'avancèrent sur scène. Scorpius posa son violon sur son épaule d'un geste expert, Lily se mettait au piano, et Violette à la batterie. Les jumeaux apparurent alors en même temps que le piano se mettait à jouer, et ils commencèrent à faire des signes avec leurs mains. Le violon de Scorpius la suivit, un peu tremblant. Et alors que le premier coup de cymbale retentissait dans toute la salle, Angelique apparue dans un nuage de fumée, et les jumeaux sortirent des rapières, et commencèrent à se battre avec, faisant de nombreuse feintes et de nombreux coups francs.

_« Nos cœurs sont liés par une toute nouvelle promesse._

_Dans ce monde qui change constamment_

_Le son d'une cloche résonne : allons-y ! »_

Chanta Angelique de sa voix la plus claire, il y eut quelques tremblements au début, mais cela passa rapidement alors qu'elle reprenait avec Lily. La cadette se mit ensuite à danser un pas de deux, seule, puisqu'elle portait des ballerines, les pointes lui étaient faciles, et en agitant ses bras lentement, elle fit apparaitre des papillons rouges, qui vinrent embellir la salle. _À la guerre comme à la guerre !_

_« Même si ce combat sans fin_

_Réduit tout en cendres,_

_Il me suffira de croire en ton sourire_

_Et si ça me permet de protéger tes rêves,_

_Je subirai toutes les douleurs. »_

La voix plus douce et plus basse de Lily s'accorda parfaitement avec la musique, et des lucioles bleus apparurent tout autour d'elle, mais lorsque vint Violette, la chanson se modifia, c'était désormais une hymne, un chant du courage.

_« Ces sentiments qui grandissent,_

_Le serment de mon cœur…_

_Je ne les abandonnerai pas ! »_

Les garçons s'ajoutèrent enfin, pendant que Violette faisait apparaitre tout autour d'elle des branches de lilas fleurit. Et les jumeaux continuaient de se battre avec les lames, alors que Scorpius tournoyait sur lui-même, dansant avec joie malgré son jeu de violoniste.

_« Ah, jusqu'aux confins des cieux…_

_Oui, je pourrai voler jusqu'à eux !_

_Grâce à cette passion qui m'anime. »_

La musique se ralentit alors, et seul le piano et le violon continuèrent, alors qu'Angelique reprenait seule, et que les apparitions disparaissaient en mille éclats de paillettes rouge verte et bleue.

_« Ah, peu importe mon destin…_

_Oui, car je le vaincrai !_

_Puisque tu m'as donné la force de ne jamais abandonner ! »_

Chris et Matt saluèrent le public comme si cela avait été un duel, Scorpius le fit en brandissant son archer et son violon, Violette et Lily firent un salut de tête, alors qu'Angelique faisait tournoyer ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et leur tendait la main comme une ballerine avant de baisser la tête.

Les huit autres groupes passèrent, et ce fut enfin l'heure du résultat. En troisième place vinrent les drôles de Dames. En seconde place, un groupe de hollandais qui avaient chanté « science fiction double feature » et en première, ce fut le groupe du quatuor arien. De toute évidence, les illusions n'avaient pas plu.

Alors que dans les coulisses, les Potter-Malfoy grognaient en rangeant leurs affaires, la brune du premier passage arriva, suivit de près par les jumelles, par le garçon de la photo, et aussi de trois autres filles. Elles portaient désormais l'uniforme rouge de la classe. La brune se présenta alors.

-Messieurs dames les sorciers, je vous présente Négi Springfield, professeur principal de notre classe et magicien de son état. Les yeux des adolescents s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes, ainsi qu'Asusa Kagurazaka, princesse du monde démonique mais aussi sa partenaire. La rousse avec les couettes et des clochettes accrochées à celle-ci les salua. La brune présenta ensuite les deux autres filles, l'une d'elle portait un sabre dans le dos, l'autre avait l'air très douce. Voici Konoka Konoe, magicienne de son état aussi, et Setsuna, sa partenaire. Konoka leur sourit avec une douceur incroyable. Voici les jumelles Fuuka et Fumika Narutaki, pour ma part, je suis Kaede Nagase, et nous sommes toutes trois des ninjas.

Les Potter-Malfoy acquiescèrent, comprenant donc qu'ils avaient en effet affaire à des mages et des gens peu moldus en fin de compte.

-La prochaine fois, on saura à qui l'on a affaire. Répondit Scorpius, remit immédiatement de sa surprise. Kaede rit.

-Je suis ravie de rencontrer des sorciers, merci Kaede-chan, répondit le petit garçon. Tenez, il leur donna un petit bout de papier sur lequel était marqué le nom d'une école. J'enseigne au collège Mahora, si vous voulez un jour nous contacter ou autres.

Ce fut Lily qui se saisit du papier, et l'on put constater qu'elle et Asuna commençaient désormais une longue amitié, alors que Violette et konoka faisaient de même.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très heureux pour la famille, une discussion en entraine une autre, et la classe des secondes A vint bientôt les visiter. Ce fut une journée incroyable pour les Potter-Malfoy qui ne pensait pas qu'autant de différences dans une classe pourraient être aussi heureuses. Les scientifiques de la classes leur avaient expliqué qu'elles travaillaient à la fois sur la magie et sur la science, d'où Chachamaru, le robot d'Eva, la vampire. Negi et James s'entendirent à merveille, et bizarrement, la plupart des maillots de bain féminins disparurent de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, on apprit que c'était la faute de l'hermine Camo. Mais qui avaient volés les autres dans ce cas ?

Le reste de vacances se passa à merveille, si bien qu'a la rentrée, les enfants furent particulièrement déboussolés par ce changement brutal de mode de vie.

Angélique sourit devant le regard euphorique de son petit frère. Enfin, ils étaient tous à Poudlard, Scorpius les avait rejoints. Ainsi, les Potter-Malfoy étaient au complet, et tous seraient capables de reformer le quatuor des maraudeurs qu'avaient créé leurs aïeuls. Mais pour l'instant, l'attente devait encore être longue, en effet, ils étaient tout juste arrivé sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. James quitta rapidement leur groupe, pour rejoindre l'avant du train avec les professeurs Violette le suivit elle aussi- elle avait tenue à venir en train, puisqu'elle devait servir à l'infirmerie -, les jumeaux s'étaient dispersés dans le but de faire n'importe quelle farce aux anciens, comme aux nouveaux. Scorpius resserra son étreinte sur la main de sa sœur, Mieru, son furet, dans sa poche bien au chaud. Il stressait un peu, et c'était évidemment compréhensible, la première fois faisait toujours un peu peur –surtout que les plus âgés avaient refusés de lui dire comment se passait la répartition.

Après un dernier regard vers leur papa, Harry s'en retourna au ministère, ayant beaucoup de paperasse à faire, surtout depuis la disparition de Greyback. Angélique prit son petit frère par la main et le traina vers le wagon le plus proche. Ils s'assirent en silence sur la banquette, et la jeune fille lui tendit un sachet de chocogrenouille. Le petit garçon le prit, encore un peu tremblant, c'était la première fois qu'il semblait aussi nerveux, quoique, le concert avaient été pire. Le trajet se fit en silence, le petit garçon n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et pour cause, ils faisaient de nombreuses nuit blanche et il n'avait pas récupérer un rythme normal, et à présent, sa tête reposait sur les genoux de sa sœur, qui elle, lisait un livre plus qu'indicatif pour ses souvenirs de l'an passé. Le livre des quatre fondateurs de poudlard, un livre traitant sur Narnia. Scorpius remua un peu, ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir totalement et d'observer son ainée avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ? Le sourire goguenard de la blonde/brune lui donna sa réponse. Il allait répliquer quand soudain, Mieru s'agita dans sa poche et sauta de celle-ci, fuyant le wagon dont la porte était restée ouverte. Mieru ! Et il partit à sa poursuite sous le regard horrifié de sa sœur.

Et s'il se perdait, s'il avait le moindre problème ? Il était sous sa responsabilité, et Angélique ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, elle laissa donc son livre sur le siège et tenta de suivre son cadet. Il courrait dans tout le train, à la poursuite de son furet que la jeune fille maudit bien plus que Camo. Scorpius était rapide, mais pas autant qu'elle, et alors qu'il ouvrait une nouvelle fois la suite de wagon pour suivre son animal de compagnie, la Poufsouffle le rattrapa par le col, mais quelque chose clochait. La porte ne s'était pas ouverte sur le wagon suivant, mais sur le vide, le vide total. Scorpius glissa sous l'effet de la panique, et sa sœur eut tout juste le temps de prendre sa main pour tenter de le retenir, mais elle-même fut happée par une bourrasque, et les deux enfants se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le ciel. Les premières larmes jaillirent des yeux du plus jeune, et Angélique le serra dans ses bras le plus fort possible pour essayer de le rassurer, et dans leur chute, elle sortit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit de sa sacoche. L'étoile filante typé 3 se logea dans sa main et elle l'enfourcha, plaçant son frère derrière elle.

-Désolé pour ce petit contre temps, mais je crois que nous n'irons pas à Poudlard cette semaine ! hurla Angélique pour couvrir les sons du vent.

-Pourquoi ? Et où sommes-nous ?

-Je l'ignore, en tout cas, le train ne semble pas passer par la voix des airs ! Allons-nous-en !

Et pour confirmer ses paroles, elle s'inclina sur son balai de manière à virer de bord pour ensuite descendre. Ils mirent un temps avant d'apercevoir la terre, puis, le vert émeraude d'une forêt. C'est ici qu'ils se posèrent, sur une branche massive d'un chêne, et attendirent de voir si les bruits qui les avaient menés ici étaient toujours présents. Des bruits de pas précipités, et des grognements atteignirent les oreilles des deux sorciers au bout de quelques minutes, et Angélique se pencha en avant, faisant signe à son frère de se taire. Un blaireau tenant toutes sortes de légumes entre ses pattes fit son apparition entre les fourrés, mais il sembla perturbé, et soudain, renifla l'air. Il pouvait sentir leur présence. Brusquement, il laissa tomber ses victuailles et se prépara à fuir, mais la voix de la jeune fille le stoppa

- Attendez ! L'animal leva la tête, cherchant la provenance de cette voix si douce. Angélique aida son petit frère à descendre de l'arbre et vint à la rencontre du blaireau, horrifié de ce qu'il voyait.

-Dis ? On ne serait pas retourné à Narnia par hasard ? demanda le petit garçon de sa voix la plus candide. L'animal remua le museau, se rendit compte de la couleur de cheveux des enfants, et un sourire étira ses babines comme jamais.

-Par Aslan tout puissant, c'est vous ! Vous êtes la grande mage ! Vous êtes la descendante du Roi des Roi !

-Encore cette histoire, mais… Une minute, si nous on est là, où est cet abrutit ? Le rire de la sorcière à l'entente du surnom de son lié résonna dans la forêt, ainsi donc, ils étaient à Narnia, mais la question de son frère avait fait mouche. Où étaient les Pevensie ? Où était Edmund ?

Mais ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était de savoir ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, combien de temps s'était écouler pour eux ? Combien de temps les Pevensie avaient régné en paix sur Narnia et ses contrées ? Le Blaireau semblait plus que rassuré que ce ne soit pas des humains comme les autres, et cela effraya quelque peu Angélique, que c'était-il passé ? Il leur fit signe de le suivre, et après avoir rangé le balai de nouveau miniature dans sa poche, Angelique envoya une pensée mentale à Kaede, bizarrement, elle aurait bien aimé avoir ses shurikens.

A Poudlard, l'effervescence était à son comble, sauf pour une petite famille connue de tous. En effet, Angélique n'était pas arrivée par la charrette tirée par les sombrals, et Scorpius, n'était pas venu dans la barque pour l'arrivée officielle de premières années. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout ne se passait pas comme il se devait d'être, les deux plus jeunes avaient disparus. Lily usa de son miroir pour tenter de retrouver leur trace, mais rien, comme s'ils n'étaient pas avec eux. Elle en parla à sa sœur après que la répartition ait eut lieu via le miroir, et d'ailleurs, la directrice, Minerva, s'inquiéta à son tour, elle aurait juré que c'était cette année que le petit dernier des Potter-Malfoy rentrait à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de monter dans les salles communes, les Potter-Malfoy se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande. James fut le premier arrivé, et alors qu'il allait former la porte afin d'avoir une salle confortable pour discuter de ces deux disparition, il se senti soudain aspirer vers le sol, et disparu. Les autres arrivèrent, et formèrent une salle tranquille semblable au salon de Little Godric Hangleton, et attendirent l'ainé pour en parler, mais James ne vint pas non plus. Inquiète, Lily l'appela sur son miroir, mais rien non plus.

Bala, le contrôleur du train, était en train de vérifier un à un les wagons pour s'assurer que les élèves n'avaient rien oublié. Il ouvrit un wagon, et trouva sur la banquette un livre finement ouvragé. Il chercha un nom à l'intérieur et le fit parvenir au propriétaire du livre via un sortilège d'appartenance. Mais le bouquin tomba entre les mains de Violette qui raccompagnait sa sœur à sa salle commune, et le déclic se fit.

Ils étaient de retour à Narnia.


End file.
